


Fire and Femme Fatale... Oh My

by Kirabaros



Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 2 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: 2.13. Azazel may have said that what is dead should stay dead. That may be a good advice or bad advice depending on how you look at it as Angela, Sam and Dean run from an old enemy that is fixated on one thing: Sam Winchester's death.
Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 2 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1013514





	1. Chapter 1

_Now_

The crashing sounds within the old abandoned house gave the impression that there was a raid going on and at least a whole squad of SWAT was in there trying to take down the suspect who was probably doped up on PCP or some other acid. Certainly the state of the room would say so with the toppled furniture and the general dishevelment of the place. Splintering wood and grunts and groans were common place of the situation that was about to get out of hand.

“Just shoot!”

Dean leveled the Taurus he had brought out and was aiming for the fugly he was about to shoot. He hesitated since he didn’t want to risk hitting a friendly in spite of the fact that the monster they were after was starting to get the upper hand.

“Just shoot the damn thing!”

If it were possible Angela would have shot a death glare at Dean. At the moment it was impossible since she was hanging on for dear life on the freaking ass monster that she decided to play piggy back with. The lizard like creature, more likely related to the basilisk, had been killing folks who, of all things were killing lizards in front of it when it went about town. They tracked it down to its lair and were trying to take it out.

The direct approach seemed pretty good but they didn’t take into account that it could actually cling to the ceiling if it wanted to. It got the drop on Sam and Dean and snapped and swiped. Dean got a nasty swipe across his arm and Sam got the bite and was now writhing in pain from the bite. Angela decided to take matters into her own hand and when the stupid fucking monster’s back was turned, she leapt onto it and tried to strangle it.

That was fast turning into a mistake since the beastie kept ramming her into walls or into furniture in an attempt to knock her off. She held on though, and started shouting at Dean to shoot the thing. It was nothing special and anything could kill it whether it was silver or iron. It was a run of the mill flesh and blood creature. At the moment she was getting frustrated because Dean was hesitating. She had trust in his aim but it was becoming clear that he didn’t and he didn’t want to accidentally shoot her.

She didn’t blame the man. After all they thought they lost her not too long ago to Lilith’s machinations in Monument and technically they did. However they managed to get her back through the usual supernatural means and it seemed that the overprotectiveness was rearing its head again. It was their life though and she accepted that but she also knew that she would feel the same and did feel the same if it happened to either one of them. Balls!

After the last bash with a nearby bookcase, Angela decided to make things easy. They had to kill this thing. It was a hard struggle since she was trying to maintain a grip on the thing. She almost lost it when the monster bent over and dragged her body across the ground but she persevered and took the drag on the floor in a stride though she was considering a strong amount of sanitizer later. When she was upright, she managed to hold on with one hand while reaching for her belt with the other.

Dean did manage to get off a shot but missed. His shoulder and ribs were on fire but he kept his focus. He knew he was being too careful and if he didn’t take a chance, worse could happen. He missed when the monster decided to drag Angela along the ground. Well he didn’t miss completely since it seemed to hit the thing in the shoulder and it roared in pain. _Come on Angie. Get clear and let me take a shot._

He thought it was stupid that she decided to leap onto the thing but then again she got down to business and was giving pay back for it getting the drop on him and Sam. It was a good distraction and she was getting it pissed but he was really afraid of hitting her. They only just got her back and he didn’t want to be the cause of something that could kill her. After he missed he held the Taurus ready to fire again when he had a clear shot. It was then that he noticed that she was reaching for her belt. She had a plan and he would roll with that.

Angela gritted her teeth and reached for the knife she had on her belt. It took a moment to get it free without nicking herself in the process while holding onto a struggling damn ugly monster. Finally managing to get a good grip she held it in her hand just as the thing rammed her into the wall again. She held on and with all the strength she could muster, drove her knife down into the shoulder of the thing and shouted, “Shoot Dean, shoot!”

The monster roaring in pain reared back and moved to face Dean. It exposed the chest and he fired two shots. The monster swayed, still moving. It was one tough bastard. Dean was going to fire again when the thing swung around and Angela let go of the knife and the creature and with the force of the momentum, went over the balcony of the second floor landing of the house. Dean’s eyes widened in fear that she was falling and was going to die from the fall.

Angela knew what she was doing and had let go. The force of momentum sent her over the railing but it allowed her to twist her body in perfect position. At the same time she pulled out her Beretta 92FS and fired five rounds into the beastie’s head. She fell to the first floor with gravity but maneuvered her body into a half twist forward flip to make a landing on her feet. She landed on the first floor, going with the impact to land in a kneeling position and her arms were out to maintain her balance. It was followed by the creature falling into the ground behind her dead as a doornail. She muttered, “Beat that Nastia Liukin.”

It was only then that Angela took in a deep breath and stood up. Her finger was still on the trigger as she turned to make sure that the thing was dead. She looked at the body with a bland expression while verifying that the thing was dead. When she was sure, she flipped the safety on and holstered her weapon and went to retrieve her knife. She couldn’t afford to lose another one.

“You all right Angie?”

Angela looked at her bloodstained knife and made a slight face. “Yeah I’m good. Lizard face here isn’t.” She continued to look at the thing. “Are you two all right?”

Dean leaned over where the lizard man went over and saw Angela looking down at the corpse. That was a badass move but completely stupid in terms of just letting go like that. He thought she was really going to fall and hurt herself. He replied sarcastically, “Yeah I’m fine. Just bleeding out from a few scratches and Sam here is getting beauty sleep.”

Angela looked directly up. “Did he get bitten?”

“Lizard man decided he was a Sasquatch snack.”

Angela didn’t say anything as she ran back up the flight of stairs. Her coat billowed out behind her as she reached for a small bag that she had strapped around her under it. She got up to the second floor and went to where Dean was kneeling by Sam who was holding his arm and trying hard not to cry out in pain. She could tell it hurt because she had been bitten by one of them lizard faces before and it was a pain in the ass. She kneeled and gently pried Sam’s fingers away to reveal icky black goo mingled with the familiar crimson of blood. “Alright, alright.”

Sam held still but he felt like his muscles were spasming in his arm. He gritted his teeth because every time he tried to move his arm, intense pain shot through it. “Gah… hurts.”

Angela studied the bite as she pulled something out of her bag. Dean recognized it as that rot she smashed the last time Sam got poisoned. In his mind he thought Sam was a magnet for the worst things possible. He was surprised when she put it back in her bag and then pulled something else out. It looked like some sort of slime and Dean was certain that she had gone off the deep end when she uncorked it. “What are you doing?”

Angela looked at Dean, “This is what will neutralize the toxin.” She looked at Dean with a silent plea for him to trust her.

Dean nodded and watched as she took a breath and muttered, “This is going to hurt like hell Sam but it will help.”

Sam nodded. Nothing could be worse than what he was feeling now. He was quite wrong though. It felt like his skin was on fire and he jerked to try and get away but Angela held him steady with a firm hand and Dean had a death grip even with one arm. It was agonizing as she kept pouring and rinsing it off and it seemed like forever until it turned into a dull throb. At that point she pulled out some ripped pieces of sheets and tied it around the bite. “That will do until we get back to the motel.”

“What the hell was that?” Dean couldn’t help but ask as he helped his brother to his feet.

“You know that certain creatures have lethal bites. Some are specific like the vampires and werewolves,” Angela replied as she packed up her stuff. The vial she used to cleanse Sam’s wound was near empty when she looked at him. She made a slight face at that prospect of making some more. That was guaranteed to get them thrown out. “Lizard face, well his species have toxins in their bites. It renders the victim into a state of paralysis if enough time was allowed and they enjoy their meal and the victim is still alive to see the whole thing. Basically a snake eating its dinner.”

Angela stood up and tucked her bag back into its place. She pulled out her Beretta to check the magazine and put it back in. “Sam was lucky. That was a large injection of toxins. It could have killed him.” She looked around as if to see if there were any more of their lizard friends hiding nearby. She didn’t want to get into another altercation but she was ready.

“I take it you’ve had another patient with this kind of bite,” Sam asked as he rotated his arm gently to shake Dean off. He could walk. He wasn’t crippled or anything.

“I was the patient,” Angela replied as she came back from a final check. She glanced with a pensive look at Sam’s arm. It was going to be swollen but at least he wasn’t in any danger… unless he did something stupid and got it infected. “I was supposed to be bloody retired,” she continued as she led the way down the stairs, reaching into her pocket. She paused at the dead lizard body and pulled out a tube that filled her hand.

“Retired?” Dean asked the question as he followed his brother down. He took the hint that Sam could make it on his own but he was keeping an eye on that arm. “You retired from hunting?” He couldn’t believe it.

“Well semi-retired,” Angela replied as she broke the tip of the vial with her thumb and forefinger. “Got called on a case because the Centurion thought a foolish human was taking out one lizard head when in reality he was walking into a trap. So I went.” She poured the liquid onto the dead beast. “I ended up getting ambushed and the foolish human saved me.”

Sam and Dean watched as the body began to dissolve. Dean asked, “Clean up formula?”

Angela watched as the body dissolved. It had been a while since she used the stuff but then again she always had a cleanup crew at her disposal. After the last few incidents, she had to get creative and dug out her dusty alchemist recipes. This one dissolved practically anything and left virtually no trace of a fugly. “Yep. I used up all my minutes so I pulled out the reserves.”

Once the body was dissolved to her satisfaction, Angela flicked the empty tube away and heard it shatter. Job was done. She led the way back to the Impala and held out her hand to Dean. When he didn’t respond, she wriggled her fingers.

Dean knew exactly what she was after and was being a petulant child about it. Sam didn’t car and got in shotgun. “I can drive Angie,” Dean pointed out.

Angela raised a brow as she eyed the nasty gash on his arm. It was deep in some areas and would require stitches. He was lucky that he had turned at the last moment otherwise he would have been bleeding out and that would have meant a hospital and awkward explanations and info cards as well as insurance forms which would be a family argument since a last checkup ended up with her using her insurance card and Dean threw a fit about being able to pay for it himself. “Seriously? You might want to try that on me if you didn’t have Hulk size claw marks on your shoulder and rib cage. Hand them over.”

“No way you bossy hag,” Dean shot back.

Angela was more amused at the fact that he was trying to insist on doing everything when even she could tell that he was ready to collapse from his injuries and exhaustion. She knew he hated showing any perceived weaknesses but this was ridiculous. She was the healer in this little family. She gave a slight nod and replied, “Alright Dean. Since you are going to make this difficult… If you don’t give me the keys, I will personally give you a concoction that will make everything you eat taste like a salad including your beloved pie.”

Dean opened his mouth in shock. It had been a long time since she actually threatened him like that and the last time was when she was in a thirteen year old body. He then narrowed his eyes, “You’re bluffing.”

“Try me,” Angela replied as she crossed her arms and leaned towards him with her eyes narrowed. “Dean, priority is Sam remember? He had a nasty bite and you have nasty gashes.”

Dean knew he was defeated and that she was right. He wasn’t doing it on purpose but it seemed that ever since they left that place outside of Sioux Falls, she had been trying to do things he and Sam could do themselves. Mostly it was the domestic stuff like the laundry but then she started getting bossy on their eating habits. Sam didn’t suffer too much on that. When he tried to talk to her about it, she said that she wanted to do it and left it at that. He knew something was up but she wasn’t talking and it seemed more evident if he brought up the subject of her special project and occasionally when he mentioned Rose the car.

Seeing that she was waiting, Dean surrendered the keys and got into the backseat. She was right and as soon as he hit the backseat, he felt his eyes growing heavy. He forced himself to stay awake all the way back to the motel. He kept them awake as she checked Sam’s arm and almost smiled at how gentle she was with it as she put some ice on it to get the swelling to come down. She wouldn’t talk about it but she was showing it and that was a start.

Dean’s turn came and he thought he was being tortured as she cleaned out the gashes which were full of dirt and she used a stronger antiseptic. “What are you doing? It feels like I’m on the rack.”

“This is nothing like the rack,” Angela muttered as she cleaned the gashes. The ones on the shoulder required stitches but even then Dean would have to be careful in his movements or risk opening them. “Quit being a baby. You’ve had worse,” Angela added and gave a slight smile.

Dean looked at the stitches on his shoulder and then down at his rib cage where she was dabbing the last of the gashes with the blood stained rag with the antiseptic. He hated to lose to her but he could take it, “Yeah. I had my ass kicked by a furry wolf man.”

“And held up pretty good,” Angela replied as she finished applying the antiseptic. She picked up the gauze that she got and began covering the gashes. She was quick and gentle in an effort to make it up to him for the stinging sensation of the antiseptic. “There all done and because you were such a good boy, you get a lollipop.” She reached into her bag and pulled out one and held it out to Dean.

Sam started sniggering but it turned quickly to laughter. Angela was giving a smirk still holding it out and was about to burst into laughter. They both were looking at the expression on Dean’s face that was looking at them like they were crazy. When he didn’t respond, Angela said, “You don’t want it? This delicious cherry lollipop? Okay.”

Dean tried to play it off as he grabbed her by the arm and took the lollipop. He said, “You are evil.”

“You love me,” Angela replied with a smile. She gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and picked up her stuff. She paused and gave Sam a kiss on his cheek and walked to the door and headed towards her room.

“Please tell me she did what I think she did,” Dean asked as he held the lollipop.

Sam shook his head as he got his laughter under control and adjusted the ice pack on his arm. It still throbbed but the ice dulled it and it would reduce the swelling. “Let it go Dean. She’s just trying to get under your skin.”

“We,” Dean motioned using the hand that held the sucker towards the door and himself, “have sparring matches.” He then made a slight face as he popped it in his mouth. “She just happens to know how to play dirty.”

“She plays fair.”

“Shut up Sam.” Dean continued to suck on the lollipop as he sat on his bed.

“Jerk,” Sam muttered.

The ice melted pretty fast and Sam needed to get more. He didn’t relish the idea of going to sleep with ice but his arm was pretty sore. Dean was fast asleep and the lollipop was half hanging out of his mouth. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Sam reached for his phone and took a picture before getting the ice bucket to grab more ice. He didn’t bother to pull the lollipop out. If Dean got it stuck on him, it was his own fault.

The trip to the bin was a walk down the row of rooms. Sam heard a couple of sounds that suggested activities that Dean would likely be engaged in. He made a slight face and continued down the way towards the ice bin. He only stopped when he saw Angela coming towards him carrying a can of soda. He gave a slight smile and said, “If you wanted some caffeine you should get coffee… unless you plan on getting drunk.”

Angela held the can and replied, “I didn’t want either.”

“Then what is that?” Sam made a slight gesture with his arm pointing at it.

Angela looked at it and then started chuckling. “Oh yes I was intending to get drunk on this.” She Held up the can so that Sam could read it.

Sam realized his mistake once he read the can and started laughing with her. He should have known better. She didn’t get drunk unless she wanted to and that was really never. She stayed well away from the stuff ever since Grant. He should have known that she would have gone for the fruit juice in the can. He replied, “More likely a sugar high.”

“I need a little sugar,” Angela replied, “Gotta keep up with the calories.”

Sam wasn’t sure if she was teasing or not and decided to err on the side of caution. “You doing okay Angie? You aren’t um…”

Angela smiled and replied, “I’m doing fine Sam. I just wanted to go for a walk and then I had a craving for something sweet. The apple juice just seemed like a good idea. Nothing’s wrong. I promised... okay?” She peered at Sam’s expression with slight confusion.

Sam took in her confused expression and realized he must have been staring at her funny. He replied, “Okay. Sorry about that.” He rotated his arm and winced slightly at the throbbing. “Um I was just getting ice. Ran out.”

“I can see that,” Angela replied. “You want some company?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Sure unless you were…”

“Nothing going on,” Angela replied as she held her can in one hand and adjusted her gauntlet slightly. She had taken to wearing them with whatever. It just seemed to fit. She turned to let Sam lead the way and walked in step beside him. “So Dean let you out of the house to play?”

“Guard dog fell asleep,” Sam replied, “with his sucker.”

Angela chuckled at the mental image. That was just plain funny. “You know it’ll get stuck somewhere on him if it falls out of his mouth.”

“His own fault.”

“True.”

Sam gave a slight sigh. After what happened in Sheridan and then their trail to visit the shaman and then Monument, he tried to make his conversations with her less on politeness and more on the friendly footing they had before. To him it was a bit of a tightrope act but he quickly realized that she meant what she said when she said she forgave him for what he said and it seemed like she was willing to put it behind her but also following his lead in terms of topics.

It was a short walk to the bins and Sam had to think fast since Angela seemed content to just be silent. “I think you startled him with your kiss.”

“My intention. I rarely show you two any appreciation and it seemed like a good idea,” Angela replied honestly. “Consider it a thank you if you like or just a sister giving her favorite brothers a good night kiss.” That was partially the truth since she really meant it when she gave Sam his kiss. However she was going to stick to her plan and Dean’s suggestion of letting a little bit of how she felt show. To Sam it would seem like a friendly gesture and she found that it would be sufficient for her. “Like family.”

Sam nodded in agreement. They were at the ice bin and suddenly found himself holding onto the can of juice while Angela took the ice bucket and started shoveling ice in for him. When she started laughing to herself, he asked, “Something about that ice is funny to you?” He gave a slight frown in puzzlement.

Angela normally didn’t make light of her own injuries so much. However seeing the ice and the memory that accompanied it; she couldn’t help herself. She replied, “Just remembering when I was the patient in your predicament. After the poison was cleansed out I think I freaked out my rescuer when I walked into a giant walk in refrigerator and sat in there for roughly thirty or so minutes and didn’t bat an eye.”

Sam accepted the ice bucket back and handed her the can of juice. He watched as she used her eye teeth to puncture a drinking hole rather than pop the top. Her explanation was an old habit and something about canned goods way back when. He then said, “Well your above average body temperature makes that possible. I guess it would freak out anyone.”

“Well he wasn’t too freaked out. After what he had seen and what I did… He was rather surprised I was still around.” Angela took a sip of the juice. It was still pretty cold and it felt good going down.

“This hunter have a name?”

“Of course and I met him previously. The first time though as my true self was when his son was in the hospital waiting for a tonsillectomy.” Angela looked at Sam and confirmed, “Yeah, your dad saved me from those lizard heads. Surprised me too.”

It was a surprise to Sam. He figured that his dad and Angela met at some point on a hunt but he didn’t think that they met when Dean had gotten his operation. He remembered Dean mentioning this cool nurse and there was pie and egg nog. To hear that John Winchester saved her life, it had him wondering. He always had the feeling that they were supposed to work together and it seemed like it had been encouraged by her meeting his dad. “What was Dad like then as a hunter?”

“Same as he was before… Thing was, he could never stop talking about you and Dean when we chased a lead. He talked about your good grades and Dean’s devotion to working with you on homework and his first sawed off shotgun… I never met someone who loved his boys so much.” Angela then stopped herself and saw Sam to his and Dean’s room saying good night.

She went to where the ice bin was and heard, “You really do have a good bedside manner love.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You really do have a good bedside manner love.”

Angela didn’t turn right away. Instead she pulled her Beretta out and a silencer and quietly slipped it on. She replied, “I know a thing or two about reading people Crowley. You’re late.” She then turned slightly and held up her gun. “And I am very disappointed.” Her face was twisted into a little pout.

Crowley grinned at Angela. He took a step forward only to have a bullet shot his way but it hit the wall behind him. It was close and he could tell that it was iron rounds. He frowned in surprise at her and wondering what hell she was doing.

“I’m pissed at you,” Angela replied with the pout still on her face. Her features were also contorted into a sort of sly look. “Come closer.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He took a tentative step forward. The next shot nearly took off his foot. “Damn it woman what are you trying to do?”

“I said come closer,” Angela replied in a mocking tone as she pointed her silenced gun upward. She raised her brow slightly and motioned with her fingers for Crowley to come closer. “Come on Crowley.”

Crowley growled as he came forward until he was standing toe to toe with Angela. He tried to brush off his near death experience by dusting his coat off. “Well that was a little surprising. Is it going to be this way every time we meet?”

“It depends,” Angela replied as she shrugged her shoulders. She lowered her weapon but didn’t put it away. “You continue to be late, you might find yourself dancing for me and you know how I love a good dance.” She gave a mock smile for good measure. “If you’re on time then you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Crowley looked at Angela with a narrowed glance. Ever since Sheridan, she had been getting a bit different. He found though that he liked it. Most of the time she would end up grabbing him and pinning him to the wall or whatever object they happened to be near. It was almost sexual in that she would breathe on him in a seductive manner. This was a first though that she shot at him and with that infernal Beretta she carried. “Did you put something in your drink tonight love?”

“Just the usual sweetness,” Angela replied as she smiled and tapped a forefinger on Crowley’s chest. She teased Crowley by rubbing that same finger on the lapel of his coat. She studied it with interest, much like someone who was examining something to buy. She made a slight hum before removing her finger just catching it slightly on the edge of the lapel. “So do you have something for me?”

Crowley pursed his lips. He loved his sweetheart. She may be above making deals for a soul but she was cunning. Her prowess in planning she used in a game of wits and it gave him a thrill. He replied, “You know when you conceived of this little arrangement, I thought it would be more…”

“You want to go down that route?” Angela got close to look Crowley in the eye. She paused a moment and said, “Now do you have something from your cross road scuttlebutt? Something that the underlings tried to hide?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” Crowley replied.

It was a surprise to the demon when he found himself pushed against the wall and the barrel of the silencer pressed against his temple. Even more surprising was the feral smile and hum Angela was giving. She said, “You’ve given me that same spiel every time and I’m beginning to think you’re just fucking with me.”

“Be careful love. I have no qualms giving you a new look.”

Angela cocked her gun and pressed it into Crowley’s temple. “Just as I don’t have any about giving you a new look.”

“You want the one who holds Dean’s contract, then you’ve got to be careful. I’m the only one you got on your side.”

“Sweetness,” Angela mocked, “I have my own side and the slots for my partners are already filled. So really this arrangement is nothing more than less than an acquaintance.” She lessened the pressure of the barrel on Crowley’s temple. “Now, I know you have some idea of who holds what I want. You are the king of the crossroads after all. So you have some idea of what goes on.”

Crowley growled as he felt the thrill of having a weapon that had something that could be painful tapping his body. Even more so was the grip she had on him. She was good at interrogation and it seemed being dead brought her old self out… at least the self he heard about. “These things take time love. You can’t just go around calling for all the contracts out there. Each one is responsible for their own…”

“Don’t even try to tell me about the intricacies of red tape bureaucracy,” Angel replied as she waved her gun in a warning gesture. “You’re the boss. It is perfectly within your right to call forth any file you please. They all answer to you…” Angela then narrowed her eyes in a slightly playful gesture, “Unless it is someone higher up and you are a little scared girl.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes. That was a low blow. She definitely was not throwing punches. If pressed she would use the big guns. For one who had so much respect for the whole bloody natural order type of thing, she certainly was barely toeing the line when it came to his side of the tracks. “You better watch what you say sweetheart. You may be my special love but to the others in the business, they certainly don’t like you and I’m not talking about the healthy respect of fear.”

“I know. They would like to kill me.” Angela then made a face as if she were trying to remember something. It came to her and she pressed the barrel of the gun harder on Crowley’s temple, “You know I had to find out from someone else that there is a new badass in town and she’s after what is mine. Now you know I don’t like it when someone tries to hurt what is mine.”

“I would have told you love but at the time was on a fishing expedition for you.”

“Yes, the primary mission along with a little side trip and you couldn’t be bothered.” Angela let up with the gun but she still stood close to Crowley. She lowered her eyelids almost is a coy expression as if to temper her anger. “So tell me: is it Lilith that holds the contract and that is why you are a scared bitch to tell me sweetness?” Her tone sounded almost resigned but had a hint of seduction in it.

Crowley blinked at the change in demeanor. He was also surprised that she was letting him up so easily. He did have to marvel at the fact that she was good at coming to conclusions based on her observations and evidence. There was no point in stringing her along any more. She could end up hurting him and that would be bad for his reputation. “Lilith holds Dean’s contract and most folks know that she’s out to kill you and Sam Winchester.”

“There now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Angela gave a halfhearted mocking tone. She didn’t put the gun away since it was pretty effective at this point. Plus she liked having a slight advantage over her enemy. Sometimes a little power was good. She stood back and lowered her weapon. “So she has the contract? How hard is it to wrest control of it?”

“Don’t even think about it love,” Crowley replied as he held his hands up in a stopping gesture. “It’s best to give up at this point and think of alternative methods.”

“Not an option sweetie,” Angela replied. “I need to know how to gain control of a contract.”

“You may be able to broker dealers love but to go against Lilith is suicide,” Crowley retorted. He could feel his voice start to rise. It was a wonder they hadn’t woken any of the meat suits with their discussion. “Do you have any idea who Lilith is?”

Angela gave Crowley a pointed look. “Lilith is the first demon. Lore has it she’s the bride of the fallen angel Lucifer but she is the first.”

“And the most powerful of the demons so give it up.”

“Not an option.”

“You are being foolish love. You can’t win against her power. You are not a god.” Crowley gave a slight glare at Angela who was looking at him with a scrutinizing gaze. He hated it when she did that since one didn’t know what she was thinking. “She will find you and she will kill you.”

“She has what I want and I aim to get it,” Angela replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “If there is a certain means of getting a contract from another, I want you to show me.”

“Even if you do manage to get the contract you don’t know the first thing about intricacies of such contracts. You just can’t null and void it… not if you want to prevent the consequence of Sam dropping dead since it could be made that Dean is welching or weaseling out on his deal.” At the look Angela shot Crowley, he knew that he had an advantage. He could use it to make a point. “I’m king of the cross roads. There’s a reason for copies made in triplicate that pass through my hands. The original though is the only one that changes can be made.”

“More red tape bureaucracy,” Angela muttered as she glanced around. “So Lilith holds the original. The plan remains the same. I go after her and get it.”

“And get yourself killed in the process. She wants you dead since you are the biggest threat to her.”

“Really? I would think the bitch would be more wary of one of the many warrior orders like the Centurion.”

“Please with Lilith’s ability she could make a new carpet of their blood. You love have something that could kill her…”

“If you are referring to Absolution then she has every right to be afraid of him. Me… I’m hardly important.” Angela looked out towards the parking lot. She could make out the different vehicles and she spotted the Impala. She gazed at it with a piercing glance. She then looked back at Crowley, “So will you teach me how to work a contract?”

Crowley sighed. He did some checking on her and he was reluctant to help her do anything that could get her killed. However if he didn’t she could do some damage and probably turn into that sobbing mess that he couldn’t stand. “You really are asking for it, aren’t you?”

“I know my rights as a broker; the loophole so to speak. I want you to teach me the full dealing rights,” Angela replied in a firm voice. “We did have an arrangement. You would tell me and I would tackle it alone.”

“I didn’t expect you to figure it out. You were so caught up in babying the Winchesters…”

“Aww, I didn’t realize that you cared,” Angela mocked Crowley. “Besides I’m not stupid. I knew you had some clue. I just don’t like it when people fuck with me and you of all people should know that. Now will you do what I want?”

Crowley looked up at the sky. He was seriously breaching some rules if he could find it somewhere. More likely there weren’t any. Maybe he could try something. “And what will you give me if I teach you everything about being a dealing devil? You know this is a trade in goods and services.”

“What? Allowing you to live another day not enough? Would you like me to add the possibility of a beating every time we have a meeting?” Angela brought up her Beretta in a threatening gesture. She wasn’t going to get into a soul deal or anything like that. She felt bad enough already for this arrangement they had.

Crowley waved his finger in a warning gesture, “Now you know there has to be an exchange in there somewhere. I agreed to give you who held the contract in exchange for your word that you would go after it solo.”

“And now I’m under the impression that you made that stipulation as a means to test me. Is that all you bastards like doing?” Angela gave a yawn as if bored. “You teach me and I let you live for the time being. I know that there are rules to the natural order but there are exceptions that have been made before. I get the contract and we’re squared. Until then you do anything I ask.”

“I won’t do it.”

“You will because I invoke it as my right as a broker/dealing devil,” Angela replied as she narrowed her eyes. The sky gave a crackle of lightning as she said the words. The light reflected the color of her eyes as she looked at Crowley. “You agreed to the original terms.”

“Curses on you love,” Crowley replied with a slight smile. He remembered how she laid out the terms. She was good and he couldn’t help but be proud. “Alright then, I’ll be your pet then. Just don’t come crying to me if it all goes south or your precious Sam and Dean find out what you have been doing.”

Angela made a slight gesture with her head. “They know I intend to go for the contract and that’s the end of the discussion.”

“Abrupt just the way I like it. So is our little operations meeting concluded?”

“Just make sure you are on time next time and you have what I am looking for. Next time I won’t miss,” Angela waved her gun to remind Crowley she meant what she said.

Crowley knew she wasn’t playing around. “Fine then love. I’ll have what you want and we’ll have lesson one then as well.”

“Fair enough,” Angela replied. She didn’t give a word of parting as she lowered the gun. She holstered it when Crowley was gone. His scent still lingered and she was going to have a long shower tonight. At least he didn’t touch her this time. She sighed as she turned to head back to her room. She knew that Lilith was after them; that much was clear when she found the hex bags from Ruby. That didn’t mean that she wouldn’t exert any and all means to protect her boys. Maybe she was crossing a line but it was on her terms. She would kill the bitch and nab the contract for herself and set Dean free. If not, she had one other option and that was a last resort and one that she couldn’t tell the boys even if she wanted to. Pausing at her door, she tapped her finger on her room key that was in her pocket and sighed. _What am I doing?_

****

The room was dark but she could see everything. Before she couldn’t see into the dark but now she could. It was like having a light that no one could see. It was magnificent but not as much as the power of the fire that she had to command. She looked around the darkness, taking in the sights.

Reaching out with a hand, she pointed a finger at a wooden chair that she had found. With a slight flicker, the chair caught fire. It was immediately engulfed in flames and lit up her features. She grinned a feral grin at the burning chair. That felt good until she spun around and saw him.

As soon as she saw his face, her features contorted into an expression of rage. With a cry of rage, she unleashed her power on him. She growled as he caught up in the burning flames. Her growl became a cry of frustration once she realized that it wasn’t him but a picture of him.

He was the one that had killed her. He was the one that knocked her from the perilous heights and down onto the defenses that her people had kept in order to protect the sacred fruit. He had stolen the fruit from her. He had stolen her power.

All she could see were those brown locks and those hazel green-brown eyes. That grin that mocked her when he stared her down. She remembered it all. His face was the last one she saw when she plummeted into the abyss. It was his face in her mind when she opened her eyes and saw the last bit and her salvation.

“Very good. You killed him… well that was a picture of him but yo have your focus in the right place.” It was followed by mock clapping.

Vera turned to look at the one who brought her back. She asked, “Can I kill him now?”

Lilith looked at her new plaything. It was by sheer luck that she happened to find her. It was difficult to track the boys. She suspected that they had help and it wasn’t from the pretty little angel that walked the earth as a creature of the damned. Nope that help came from a very bad girl who will get her punishment. Right now she wanted the pretty little angel and the one who created her new pet and she had the means to get it.

Lilith looked at her temporary body. Normally her preference was little girls but this time she had to take on a stiff that matched her preferences in the adult package. After all she wanted the pretty little angel to fight and it would be pretty difficult to see that if she hesitated with a little girl. She then looked at her pet and replied with a smile, “All in good time my pet. I promised you would get your revenge and you shall have it but I also need you to do something else for me. After all you owe me your life and service.”

Vera growled slightly. She could feel her eyes burn and could feel the heat on the air. She was getting angry and she had yet to be able to control the fury. She had been practicing for nearly two weeks, according to the bitch talking to her, and she was ready. “I want him dead. I want his head on a platter and his brother broken before me.”

“And you shall have it,” Lilith replied as she walked towards her creation. It was sheer luck that her pet knew how the infernal fruit worked and with a touch of her powers, the thing before her was a creation fit to serve the king of hell.

“Then let me go. I am ready.” Vera turned back to the charred chair. In a fit of temper she disintegrated it. “I am tired of waiting for you to tell me that I am ready. I am ready now. I have a score to settle.”

Lilith smiled, “Have you heard of a phrase vampires like to say? It states that vampire don’t settle scores but merely harbor them. Even if I set you free not my little bird of fire and you get your revenge, what will you do then? Your service is to me but you can feel empty unless you learn to transfer that hatred onto your next victim even if you don’t know them.” She reached out to touch Vera on the cheek and stroked it with a gentle hand.

Vera closed her eyes. That touch was soothing; it had brought her back from the journey towards the afterlife. It tempered the desire to burn everything in the vicinity. It was the only thing that kept her from going after everything even though she knew that her savior could take her out before she got it into her head to betray her. That was unlikely though since she and her master had similar goals. They both wanted the same person dead.

Feeling calm, Vera asked, “Then what is it you’ll have me do?”

Lilith smiled as she took her hand off her pet’s cheek. “For being such a good girl and doing what I ask, I will send you out on your vengeance.”

Vera felt the pleasure peak. She felt her new powers stir at the prospect. She would get to go after the one that killed her. She wouldn’t kill him right away though. She would make it slow and painful; just as her death had been slow.

“I can see that you have already made some plans but I will tell you that I can’t tell you where he is,” Lilith interrupted her pet’s thoughts.

“How so? You brought me back. You could easily find him,” Vera countered with a puzzled frown. She couldn’t understand. Lilith should be able to find him unless she wanted her to have a challenge of a sort. That wasn’t too hard a request.

“There are complications,” Lilith replied as she looked at her fingers. This stiff of a meat suit was rather good but it just wasn’t the same. She sighed a little anticipating her next meat suit and all the fun stuff she was going to do with it. “You see what you and I want is protected. He can’t be found by me or any of my pets. Plus he is protected…”

“By his brother,” Vera snapped, “Little Gus’ new boy toy. All brawns and no brains and all he cares about that stupid car.”

“His brother is the least of your worries,” Lilith countered. She was pleased that her pet was so focused. This would make the game interesting all around. She had heard the rumors about someone coming after the one who held the contract that was the most valuable right now. She had seen from the eyes of others what they had seen and she was… interested.

“If not him then who?”

“A pretty little angel that walks the earth as a damned creature,” Lilith replied. She started pacing as she went into some detail about it, “She walks the earth hunting that from which she sprang in the name of light. Trained by the warrior god and goddess she was forged in the heat of battle and the fires of siege…”

“The warrior princess?” Vera looked around in confusion. How could that be? The so called Champion claimed to know her but it had to be a fluke. Why would the warrior princess protect him? “She protects him?”

“I see that the pretty little angel is known to more than just those she fights.” Lilith smiled in pleasure. She patted Vera’s cheek before breaking it off abruptly. She then turned towards a flight of stairs. “She is better known as Absolution and is a tool to a special group that will play a part in events to come. However she is a major threat to me.”

“So you want me to kill her?”

“That is the bonus. Find her and you’ll find him. Kill them both but you’ll have to find them on your own. There are ways after all to hide from demons but they can’t hide from you. You have the power of one of the mightiest creatures and backed by the power of a demon.”

“Straight up dead?”

“Kill the soul before the body. It makes for a delightful treat. It is up to you except bring the pretty angel to me.”

Vera nodded. She didn’t understand but she would obey. She gave the warrior salute. “It will be done.”

“I am sending someone with you. He is a specialist and can help you find them. He may even help you with subduing an angel. Now go. Go and kill Absolution and Sam Winchester.”

Vera nodded and turned to walk off into the darkness. Lilith watched as she was joined by one of her minions. She heard, “Are you certain it is wise to send her? She is untested.”

“That is why I am sending you. You are more trusted than others and will present an interesting challenge to your earth bound sister.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Rise and shine Sammy,” Dean called as he nudged his brother awake from his position in the passenger seat.

Sam opened his eyes and made a slight groan, “What?” He had been asleep since they took off from the motel they had been staying in during the last job. Angela had warned him that he would be more drowsy than usual and that it would be normal to sleep for long stretches. Just a minor side effect from a lizard head bite but he was poison free.

“Pit stop. I need my road food,” Dean replied taking in the sleepy expression his brother had with a concerned expression but secure in the knowledge that it was just a minor thing that would clear up. “We also need gas. Here go pay up bitch.” He held out a small wad of cash.

Sam narrowed his eyes as he wiped the sleep away from them. The swelling had gone down on his arm and he could move it without it throbbing. The ice really did the trick however he suspected that this was payback for the fact that he had moved Dean’s lollipop to a position that was a Kodak moment. He snatched the money and replied, “Whatever, jerk. I’ll even get you a new lollipop since you decided it would be a good substitute for your gel.”

“That was your doing Sasquatch,” Dean replied as he got out to get the gas. “Give me that. I know what I want for road food.” He snatched the wad out of Sam’s hand.

Sam rolled his eyes. He needed to stretch his frame out. He glanced towards the back to see Angela stretching out in the backseat. Her arms were stretched forward to the point that it looked like she was going to stretch out of her gauntlets but the arch she created was surely impossible in his mind but it looked good on her. “You need anything Angie?”

Angela finished stretching and sat up to open the door to get out. “I do but I got it Sam. Since I ran out of minutes with the Centurion, I have to dust off my reserves and use them.” She smiled like it was no big deal to her. It really wasn’t since she kept in contact with people all the time and it actually felt nice not to be under the thumb of those dicks. She accepted the fact that she just wasn’t that good with people like that. She had always been the lone wolf.

“Pickwick?” Sam shut the door for her after making sure none of her limbs were in the way. He noticed that she left her coat in the car and standing there she looked almost like a badass biker bitch in a black t-shirt and jeans complete with boots. All that was missing was the denim jacket with a biker club logo on it.

“That and a few other things. Don’t worry about it,” Angela replied with a smile. She twisted her waist to work out the kinks. She had been cramped in the back staring at the roof of the Impala and replaying her conversation with Crowley and catching up with her sleep. “I won’t be long.”

“You mind if I come along?”

Angela paused a little. She found that with her feelings for Sam she found herself questioning his motives. As far as she knew, it was only a friend thing from his end. It wouldn’t hurt and she was careful to not let him know that particular feeling. She didn’t want him to feel obligated. She smiled, “If you want.” She started towards the general store next to the gas station. It was the perfect place to pick up a copy of Pickwick if they had it and if they didn’t, there were plenty of other publications.

Sam was glad for the opportunity to go with her since Dean was certain to cook up a means of revenge for the lollipop and as long as he stayed away, there was a chance to avoid it. Plus he suspected that Dean wouldn’t try anything if he stuck by her. He knew it was cowardly but he wasn’t anxious to feel Dean’s form of payback.

“Hiding from Dean won’t make him change his mind about payback.”

Sam looked at Angela who was studying the publications with interest. She was glancing at him with a slight smile. She knew about that of course. She was the one who started it. “You did that on purpose.”

Angela continued to grin as if she caught the canary. However she feigned innocence, “Did what?”

“You set up the whole thing,” Sam replied knowing he was sounding foolish.

“Sounds like you are saying I did something. Do you have proof?” She gave Sam a teasing look as she picked up a publication and tucked it under her arm.

“You gave Dean the…”

“A doctor giving a very difficult patient a treat for behaving” Angela replied with a matter of fact look. She paused and then looked around before leaning in and added, “And sometimes the doctor needs to create her own entertainment out of a rather near bad situation otherwise life would be miserable.” She gave a smile. “I don’t blame you. Dean is good.”

After realizing she had been teasing him, Sam countered, “You’re better so maybe I should steer clear of the both of you.”

“You can’t be wary forever. Eventually your guard drops. Then you become useless and such an unbecoming thing of the Champion,” Angela replied as she moved over to where there dried goods for something to snack on. “Then it is when this little cobra strikes.” She didn’t smile as she looked at the selection.

Sam was certain she wasn’t quite teasing. She was teaching a lesson but even to him it seemed a little dark for her. The reference to the cobra striking was rather disturbing. It was like she was comparing herself to a poisonous snake. He replied, “I don’t know about a cobra. I was thinking more like the fur ball pouncing.”

Angela chuckled at the reference. Maybe comparing herself to a cobra was a little harsh but she had to admit that Ruby had been right in that Sam needed to start thinking about being on his own but thinking about it some more… she realized that she could still teach him the way she had been teaching him. “Maybe that is a better reference. I do pounce to catch when I make an attack.”

“As I’ve said before, you’re a good person Angie. You do what you have to do but you don’t go so far as to not be who you are.” Sam gave a slight shoulder shrug as he pulled a packet of trail mix off the shelf above her.

Angela pulled a bag of nuts, cashews, and turned to head towards the cashier. “Choice is hard but I do try.” She paused to grab a couple of pieces of pie. She smiled at Sam and added, “Sweeten the little bull dog’s mood.”

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at her reference to Dean. Ever since she called him that and Dean put up a fuss about it, she would use it at every opportunity. He suspected that it was payback for the whole issue with her name. He thought she had given up because it wasn’t worth it. However she had shown that she was the type to bide her time when it came to planning and executing a plan she intended on fully committing to. “You know he doesn’t like it when you call him that.”

“Yes he does. He just doesn’t like it when I say it in public.”

Sam was about to say something when they came to the counter and there appeared to be an argument being held. It was instinct for Sam to step in front of Angela as they neared. He tried not to get indignant when she stepped to his right to see what was going on. Her grabbing his elbow, just below the bite, quelled any need to scold her.

At the counter was a woman wearing a headscarf along with an elderly woman also wearing a headscarf. They were both wearing dresses but they weren’t modern. The choice of color was interesting since they were rich colors but emphasized a look different than what was usually seen. They were speaking to the cashier. The younger one was saying in a peculiar accent, “Sir, I gave you three twenties. This is not the right change.”

The cashier, and proprietor, was looking at them with a bored look. “I gave you the change for what you paid for. You’re the one trying to cheat me. All you gypsies are the same.”

Angela wasn’t one to take that lying down. She prided herself on playing fair when it came to pranks and games. She disliked cheating or fighting dirty especially when the victim was someone who was grossly misunderstood or lumped in a category that was made out of fear or hate. She gave a gentle squeeze on Sam’s elbow and stepped forward, “Is there a problem?”

“None of your business. These people were just leaving,” the cashier replied with a grim expression that narrowed into distrust at the two women.

The younger woman glared at the cashier while the elder one was looking at Angela with a peculiar expression. They left without further word much to Angela’s chagrin. Then again she didn’t blame them for not wanting to cause trouble. She stood at the counter and watched the cashier and when he handed her back her change she said, “Now maybe you can give the rest.”

“Rest of what?”

“The rest of what you owe them,” Angela replied as she narrowed her eyes. Both her hands were on the counter so he got a good look at her gauntlets. She replied, “The rest of what you owe them. You did shortchange them.”

“What are you a gypsy lover?”

Angela leaned in close and replied, “Just someone who doesn’t like to see folks get cheated.” She gave a glance at the register, “Now their change please.”

Sam wisely kept quiet. He recognized that tone of voice and knew she meant business. At first he thought the cashier wasn’t going to do it but the guy looked at him and her and probably came to the conclusion that either he or she would have something to say if it wasn’t done. He said nothing as the cashier grudgingly opened the register and pulled out the amount that he shortchanged the women and handed it over to Angela muttering something about no good gypsy lovers and how they would cheat you if you gave them the chance.

Angela merely smiled and said, “Thank you and have a nice day.” She didn’t use her mocking tone but rather one of complete politeness and left the store with Sam in tow. Once outside she began muttering in her native Italian.

Sam could tell that she was upset because she was doing that code switching thing again. He could tell that she was really upset because he recognized her Italian and he was certain she was using more colorful words that were on par with Dean’s sailor vocabulary. He waited until she calmed down a bit before saying, “I guess you showed him.”

“What is it with you humans casting judgment based on stupid descriptions best describing a changeling or something worse? You would think you’d have learned from the stupid bloody War Between the States.” Angela clenched the change tightly in her hand. She knew prejudices well having seen them firsthand. It was one thing to dislike because of something you did but to be disliked because of the color of your skin or what you were… It made her angry.

Sam wasn’t surprised by the outburst with a bit of thrown in history. He had no doubt she had a colorful experience. He carefully replied, “My guess with that guy he heard stories about gypsies. Most people don’t have the experiences you’ve had.”

Angela calmed down and gave a wry smile. It slowly turned into one that was genuine, “You are right in that regards Sam. Thanks for reminding me of what an old broad I am.”

“Um… sorry…”

“Just kidding,” Angela reassured him while laughing. “Poking fun at my age is a double edged sword but for the most part I do it for a laugh. You are right though but it is frustrating to watch history go by and people never seem to learn from it. Then again cycles are hard to break and history implies time… a long time and it is never kind to those who try to hurry it.” She looked around to see if she could find the two women. It helped that she caught a whiff of the perfume.

“I’ve never heard it put like that but I can see your point,” Sam allowed as he watched her looking for the two women.

They found the two women who were waiting beside a pickup truck that was waiting to be gassed up. Angela approached the two women and said, “I believe this belongs to you.”

“We don’t accept charity or pity,” the younger one stated firmly.

Angela was prepared for that. She replied, “My dear young lady I am not in the habit of giving charity. I am merely returning what is rightfully yours. Certainly that doesn’t count.”

“We weren’t there. You could have just pulled out the change from your pocket.”

It sounded foolish even in Angela’s ears but it was amusing. She knew how to handle pride like that. She admired it certainly since it disproved anything that the old wives’ tales said about the girl’s people. She grinned and replied, “And certainly if it were charity there would be more than the exact amount in my hand would there not?” She held out her hand with the rest of the change in her palm.

The young woman looked at the change in Angela’s hand. There was no doubt that it was the correct change and not a penny more. She was curious as to how she knew it was the right amount. She looked at Angela with a defiant look, “It is the right amount.”

“Then take what is yours.”

“No. It could be out of your own pocket. That store owner has been hounding us for years every time we come through here. For all we know you could be working with him to gain our sympathy and humiliate us further.”

The old woman muttered something about the younger one being rude. Sam was about to protest but Angela held up her hand to stop him. She replied, “Now who is being rude? I admit that this is the first time I try to make something right and be insulted for my troubles. No matter. It is yours and here you go. Swallow that pride and take it or leave it and someone else will pick it up.” Angela put the change on top of the pump and gave a slight look at the girl. “The choice is yours.” She then turned to head back to the Impala.

Sam waited until they were at the Impala before saying, “You know you fibbed about being insulted for helping. Remember the Elena and then the shaman’s helper?”

“That was an insult directed at you and Dean and Elena was being impertinent,” Angela explained. “Besides those gypsies are a proud lot. I don’t blame them and they do work hard for what they earn. Even I would greet me with suspicion. I just let them know my intentions and the choice is theirs.” She leaned against the car and saw Dean come out looking satisfied as he held up a bag that was filled with his fifty cent whores. She said, “I suppose you don’t want the pretty little beauties I have in here?” She teased him holding up the bag from the store.

Dean scowled as he said, “Now you’re being mean Angie.” He looked at Sam and said, “Shut up Sam and fill her up.”

Sam and Angela were laughing at Dean while the Impala was being filled up. Angela managed to glance over at where the gypsies were. She watched as the girl pocketed the change after much debate and got in the truck. They left and headed down the highway.

It was while they were driving down the highway that Dean got filled in on what happened in the store. He was saying, “So you managed to convince someone to give correct change Angie?”

“Yep.”

“And that was after taking a look at Sasquatch here?”

“Yep. Seems to me every person we meet thinks Sam must be the butch one in this trio,” Angela replied as she read through the publication. She was scouring for potential jobs but there were none in the immediate area. She would have to call a few friends and ask for scuttlebutt. It sucked running out of minutes with the Centurion but after what happened in Sioux Falls, they weren’t that anxious to be accommodating to her.

“And we all know that he’s the girl,” Dean teased and got a full blown bitch face for his troubles. “Of course that’s nothing compared to lady man hands riding in the back.”

“Man hands? Dean that is so lame,” Angela shot down. “Besides you haven’t seen a lady man hands and don’t even think about nagging me. I ran out of minutes with the Centurion.”

“You said that before Angie,” Sam replied, “What did you mean by that?”

Angela was still scouring the publication she picked up just in case she missed something. Sighing slightly she put it down and adjusted her position to look out the windows. She replied, “It means that the Centurion will not be answering my calls for a favor any time soon. So it will have to be old school.”

“Was it something we did Angie?” Dean asked since he was certain that his insulting Grace had something to do with it. It was just that he didn’t like the way how they treated her. They flung her out there and expected her to be on call at their whim.

Angela knew what Dean was thinking and judging from the thoughtful expression on Sam’s face he was thinking the same thing too. She replied, “Nothing you two did. It was a long time coming. You both know how I said I was there on sufferance? Well that was because I didn’t trust them and they didn’t trust me even though I did my job. I was the ‘rebel’ and I just didn’t adhere to the rules. I never filed reports on time and never carried out missives like I was supposed to… Then there was the thing in Sioux Falls… inevitable. I can say that I feel bad for the one person who convinced me to join and he stuck by me.”

“Always like doing things your way huh Angie?”

“It worked for me Dean. Find the baddie and kill it. Mostly my work in the beginning was going after the vampires. I knew how to spot the difference by then and occasionally had the demon and few angry spirits. Body snatchers were fun. No regrets.”

“Just the fact that your resources got cut,” Sam replied.

“I ran out of minutes but I have other companies,” Angela countered. She rested her arms on the back of the front seat and glanced between them and gave a grin. “Old school never goes out of style. You don’t get to live as long as I have without learning how to create a few safety nets. Most hunters say they like to work alone but they rely on similar networks when looking for a job.”

“So we could expect some backup on occasion?”

Angela gave a slight pout and replied, “Whatever happened to me being backup Dean?”

“You’re not backup Angie. You’re… you. You’re with us,” Dean spluttered, put on the spot. He certainly had made it known as well as Sam that she wasn’t just a partner. She was friend and family like Bobby. He thought she was still going through issues like that and he was ready to be frustrated with that. It didn’t occur to him that she was teasing him until he glanced over and saw the grin on her face and then he scowled.

“Glad you think of me like that.” Angela kept up the smile as she ruffled Dean’s hair. To be honest it felt good not to be under the leash of the Centurion. She felt free and she had one less person breathing down her neck about her plans for Dean’s situation. She sat back and stretched her arms out. “Don’t worry about it guys. I still have friends in certain places that can give word on a job and the rest will just work out. It always does.”

“You rather like driving around and sniffing out a job, don’t ya?”

Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. “It’s like the issue about funds. I don’t like being handed a job all the time. Sometimes I like it when it drops in my lap or I have to work at finding it. Maybe it’s a quirk about coping with a lengthy lifespan.”

“Sounds like fun,” Dean replied sort of glad and sort of not. It was nice having steady hunting jobs and he didn’t have to think too much about his deal but he was astute enough to see that it freed her up to work more at saving his life. “Though it would help if you tapped into your funds every now and then,” he joked.

“Oh and have you two become spoiled? Hell to the no,” Angela replied as she sat up. She had noticed something in the brush and wanted to take a better look. They were going to come up on it even though she spotted it a ways back.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. He knew that she never touched it unless it was necessary and he suspected that she had more than what she knew what to do with. He privately called it her guilt/charity money since she only tapped into it if she was trying to make things right. It wouldn’t surprise him if she found a means to help that family in Sheridan out since the possessed werewolf killed the dad. Maybe it was justice that he died after being ridden so hard by the demon but he couldn’t quite understand her logic. It would be a long time for that to happen but he knew that she was going to go with what she felt right and he knew there were things that even she wouldn’t cross.

“Dean, pull over.”

“Break? We just had one,” Dean replied frowning.

“Pull over please.”

Dean didn’t miss the urgency in Angela’s voice and pulled the Impala over on the shoulder, making sure that she wouldn’t be damaged by idiot ass drivers. He barely came to a complete stop when the back door popped open and he heard the telltale sound of a gun clip being loaded. He knew she spotted something worth shooting and hastened to put the car into park and shut the engine out.

Sam had jumped out shortly after Angela did while she was loading a full clip into her Beretta. He figured she must have seen something that required her to shoot it. He followed her and was surprised when she held out a Desert Eagle towards him saying, “Locked and loaded but I don’t think we’ll need it.”

“Fine by me,” Sam replied, not anxious to get into a gunfight especially if it was with humans. He suspected though that Angela was just being herself and preparing for the worst case scenario.

Angela walked at a fast pace, unaware that she was utilizing her vampire speed and was moving incredibly fast at a walking pace. It felt good to be on a hunt against injustice which was what she saw in the woods at the turnout. She came upon them like a cat hunting her prey.

It was the group of gypsies they happened upon earlier and they were being held up. For what reason, it was probably not justified. She ran a thumb on her Beretta which was tucked in an inner pocket in her duster. She narrowed her eyes as she heard the accusation of the gypsies stealing from the general store. She recognized the owner and nearly rolled her eyes. There was even a gun in the picture. Well she wouldn’t let that happen since she spotted a young child there.

She heard Sam and Dean approaching as she stepped out from her hiding place and said, “You know where I come from, it isn’t polite to accuse someone of stealing without evidence.”


	4. Chapter 4

Angela looked at the group aware that she was looking like one of those old western heroes getting ready to do a duel. However that was not important. What was important was that she get rid of these bastards and preferably without bloodshed. She looked at the cashier from earlier and said, “Well? What is it this time?”

“These gypsies are nothing but thieves. They stole from me.”

“Everything we have was bought and paid for,” the young woman from earlier retorted.

“And I’m sure that the money you stole earlier was honestly earned.”

Angela narrowed her eyes as the cashier pointed his rifle at them. She said, “And if I recall you were returning what was rightfully theirs.”

Eyes turned on Angela. She didn’t flinch at all even when the cashier said, “You threatened me bitch.”

“Then maybe you should learn to count. Certainly you went to school?” Angela mocked as she folded her hands behind her back. She moved her head in an inquisitive manner.

The cashier narrowed his eyes and said, “Check their truck.” He pointed his rifle at Angela and added, “This bitch won’t do anything.”

Angela gave a slight grin. This guy was in for a big surprise. The grin turned almost feral as she watched the two guys start to head towards the truck. She made her move fully aware that they gypsies wouldn’t trust her if they were witnesses. That was fine since a lesson will be taught. Her muscles were already tensed to spring as she sprang forward.

The movement was so sudden that the cashier didn’t see it coming until his rifle was thrust upwards and he got a backhand to the face. That stopped the two searching the truck and they started towards Angela along with the other two that held guns. They were ready to fire much to the horror of Sam and Dean as they finally caught up with her thinking that they were going to shoot her.

Angela reacted taking the rifle with her and used it a a bludgeoning object. She struck at the immediate threat which were the guns and batted them away from their owners and winded them for good measure. When she was finished, she disabled the rifle and flung the pieces aside. That wasn’t the end of the fight though. The cashier had other ideas and the ones search the truck were left standing. The cashier motioned and took the lead as he pulled out a huge hunting knife.

Angela grinned as she circled with the cashier. “Oh tough buddy boy now?” She asked the question in a mocking tone. She dodged the lunge and darted forward. She moved using her vampire powers and struck at the two that remained. She gave them a boot in the rear and they took off running.

The cashier still had his knife. He was being bold going up against her solo but he’d be damned if he let s gypsy lover get the better of him. He gave a thrust and was shocked when she disappeared from his line of sight. She reappeared when she grabbed his knife and twisted it behind his back. He gritted as he struggled against a surprisingly strong grip and came face to face with her. He said, “Gypsy loving bitch.”

Angela took a moment to study the cashier. To mess with him, she looked at him and sort of sniffed him out. She replied close to his ear, “I am worse than that on my best day.’ To emphasize what she meant, she let him catch a glimpse of her eyes. They flickered so fast that it would look like his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Angela delighted in letting him go and giving a boot. She didn’t see one of the troublemakers raise a pistol at her. His gun went off but up in the air. Angela whirled to see him surprised and she raised her hand to catch her chakram. She raised a brow and the two ran off after she said, “Think twice before causing trouble.” She then turned towards Sam and said, “Nice timing Sam.”

Sam came out saying slightly in sarcasm and slightly in jest, “And I’m sure you had everything under control.”

“As far as I had it. You okay Dean?”

“Yeah if you count catching someone trying to ambush you,” Dean replied as he rubbed his fist. He had caught one of the guys that she first knocked down trying to sneak up on her. He had pounced on him and beat him with a few punches.

Angela gave a slight smile as she looked at her chakram and put it on her belt. She gave a nonverbal thanks towards Sam for bringing it. Normally she wouldn’t leave it behind but she couldn’t waste a moment to help the gypsies. “Well all’s well and done.”

“All you’ve done was cause trouble for us,” the young gypsy woman retorted.

Angela sighed as she replied, “Seems to me that there is no pleasing you is there? You are determined to see us all in a bad light. Don’t judge us all to be the same. We’ll go now.” She motioned with a slight toss of her head towards Sam and Dean and led the way back to the Impala.

“Wait.”

Angela paused with Sam and Dean. She turned to look back and saw the old woman stepping forward along with the old man. She raised her brow and respectfully turned around.

The old woman looked at Angela as she walked forward. She said, “It has been a long time since one has shown us kindness and fairness… especially from one from the night clans.”

Angela kept her brow raised but inwardly her spine stiffened. She knew that she had revealed who she was by jumping into that fight like that. She had been that anxious for something to do ever since Sioux Falls and getting back to the business of deal breaking that she put herself at risk. Some gypsy clans were pretty adept at fighting vampires and they had their own brand of mojo. Carefully she replied, “It is wrong to base judgment off of superstition and fairy tales. Plus false accusations are just not right. We will go now.”

“Please. Allow us to show our gratitude by having you share our supper with us,” the old woman looked at Angela with a piercing gaze.

Angela kept a raised brow. She knew that Dean would jump on the prospect for free food. She was more wary since the night clans were mentioned. “We wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It would be an honor to us.”

Angela studied the four people that were staring at her. The younger woman was still showing hostility towards her but that was to be expected. The child was looking at her with curiosity. The elders were waiting for her answer. She studied them some more before replying, “The honor will be ours.” She felt that she was taking a huge gamble but she was not one to be rude when it came to things like that.

“Good. Our leader Falcon will want to speak with you,” the old woman replied.

“Please, follow us to our camp,” the old man said.

Angela gave a slight nod. She had no idea what she got herself or the boys into. However she would be polite and not strike unless she was fired upon. Those rules of engagement from the military sure came in handy with certain situations.

****

Vera looked at the remains of the settlement outside of Sioux Falls. She had come back there since it was the best place to start in terms of hunting down the one who killed her. Her people put up a fight when they saw her but she showed them who she was. Actually it was rather amusing.

In the beginning, they didn’t recognize her. It was rather fun to watch them scramble to mount a defense against her. Her new appearance had much to do with that. Her eyes were no longer hers. Her hair was shorter, almost spikey and it had bleached tips. Plus she wasn’t wearing the traditional order outfit anymore.

After a while though, it became annoying. The constant shooting of pitiful rounds was just not cutting it. She dodged them or sent them back. She had no beef with them but it wasn’t her fault that they decided to stay and reap the consequences. After one shot hit her in the shoulder, she looked at it and felt that it really hurt. It was then that she realized it was an iron round.

While the iron round wouldn’t kill her per se, it would cause significant pain. Instead though, it served to piss her off. She looked for the nearest target and used her new powers. It was like thunder and lightning when the first of the huts caught fire. She grinned and laughed in pleasure as the main hut caught up in flames.

That didn’t stop the women though. The order kept firing at her and using other means to stop her. They were well versed in what stopped things of the supernatural. This time though, they were in for a surprise. She retaliated by sending flames at the women and relished in the screams that filled the air.

_That was for ever doubting the kind of person I am._

One of the warriors was none other than Phoebe. That little bitch had decided to stay on after the Champion killed her. Vera wanted to make her suffer but then again she might prove useful. She was in two minds of what to do until Phoebe shot her with the iron round and this time in the abdomen. The girl was going to pay for that.

Vera went on a rampage until every last building was destroyed. If there were survivors, she didn’t care. She did manage to say, “Hmm Absolution. Come out, come out wherever you are.”

It was a taunt but Vera knew that if she called for Absolution, she would come. If she added the threat to the Champion or his pathetic brother, it would only make her respond faster and with deadlier force. That was what she looked forward to.

“You know you are supposed to hunt Absolution and him.”

Vera glanced at her hooded companion with an eye roll. She nearly objected to Lilith sending him with her but decided against it. She knew that some aspects of her powers were far from under control and she might accidentally kill Absolution. Lilith wanted her alive so her companion was useful in that respect. However he was annoying in that he was questioning everything she did or reminding her of what she was doing.

Feeling annoyed and tempted to set him on fire, she replied, “I am hunting them. This was the last place I remember them being in and is a start. Besides I wanted a little bit of fun with the bitches that denied me.”

“This will draw the attention of the main body of the order.”

“And they will deal with it. When they discover the purpose, they will ignore it.”

“You seem confident of that.”

“After what happened here the last time, the Centurion will not be anxious to help Absolution. They are nothing but a bunch of hypocrites,” Vera declared. Her voice warped a bit with power. “They expect people to serve but when someone like Absolution doesn’t obey, they cast them out and let them drown until they need help.”

“Perhaps that should be the way to draw Absolution out. She will not turn her back on those in need no matter how much she had been shunned,” the companion replied as he surveyed the scene. “Even in our realm, much comes back to us regarding persons of interest.”

Vera considered it. Hell she considered the whole thing when she began the search. She was more latched onto getting the Champion and his brother. They were Absolution’s weakness. She would never fail to come to them. That much she had seen from the underlings’ reports. “I know that.”

“Then why not use it to your advantage?”

“That is what I am trying to do. Everyone has pressure points. All you have to do is find one that is closest to the heart and squeeze.” Vera looked at her companion as if he were an idiot. She had little respect for him but she wasn’t stupid to cross him. She knew what he was to Lilith and her master and he had certain abilities that would best be kept secret for later.

“What is your plan? Hunt and destroy along the way?”

The comment had been uttered in sarcasm but Vera let it slide. She replied, “The Champion and his brother are her weakness. Get them and hold them up to a point of near death and she will cave.”

“So you plan to use blackmail…”

“A modicum of persuasion. Our master wants Absolution alive but she didn’t say anything about being broken.” Vera grinned at the prospect. Absolution had done nothing to her except be the subject of what happened to her so that in effect made Absolution her enemy. That didn’t have the same effect though as the Champion.

She wanted to make him suffer before she killed him. She had suffered a slow and agonizing end at his hand. His death was too quick and no pain was involved. To make him suffer, she would have to hurt the thing that meant the most to him. That would be his brother but if she recalled… She remembered how ardently he protected Absolution’s body. That would be another pinprick to breaking him. Of course by harming Absolution she would be going against her orders unless it was something that…

There were plenty of means of persuasion and Lilith didn’t say anything about Absolution being emotionally and mentally fit. If she had her suspicions a double dose of hurt brothers would make her cave like a flimsy house of cards. It was risky to hit them head on since Absolution would be certain to guard them like one of hell’s pet hounds. She would work on that part of the plan later as she worked to catch up with them. She looked at her companion and said, “Breaking Absolution will make things easier all around. Then I can finally destroy Sam Winchester.” She led the way as they left the burning settlement.

Phoebe had managed to survive and through pain filled eyes she was able to see now her former sister in arms standing with the hooded figure. They were in trouble and judging by what Vera had said, Absolution and her friends were in trouble. She had to get word to Grace. Even though the main order didn’t cater to Absolution anymore, Grace would do the right thing and if not, Augusta would. Phoebe pulled herself to her feet once she was sure that they were gone and started on the long trek towards Sioux Falls. Perhaps the old one called Bobby would help.

****

It certainly wasn’t too far out of their way to follow the truck back to the gypsy camp. In fact it would have been easily missed since it was one of those quiet turnoffs that looked like it disappeared into the forest. That was a benefit for this band of gypsies since they preferred to stay off the official census lists.

Angela studied the forest trees as Dean drove the Impala. She was interested in the botany side of things and was trying to see the appeal of the place. Most laughed at her for that but taking a leaf out of Sherlock Holmes, often times it was the little things that set groups apart that were similar in traditions and all that hoopla.

“So Angie, you trust these gypsies?”

“They aren’t gypsies,” Angela answered absently as she glanced behind them. She was also on the lookout for any sign of being followed. The last thing she wanted was to put these people in danger because of their hospitality to strangers who helped them.

“Okay, so what are they?” Dean couldn’t see the difference and he was mostly following on the lead of what he had overheard in that roadside town as well as what happened with the douches in the clearing.

“They’re Roma or Romani.” Angela checked her watch as she looked around. She was uneasy mainly because her instincts were telling her that this was a good place for an ambush and the old woman knew she was half human. They were warring with her nature to give a chance to the stranger to prove that they weren’t a threat and that was at war with the need to protect Sam and Dean. After her last conversation with Crowley, she wasn’t taking any chances.

“And the difference?”

“What we call Gypsies is really the ethnic group the Roma. Lore has it that they originated in India out of the casteless group which included the untouchable, the artists/musicians and those skilled in magic. They have travelled all over Europe and the Middle East and go by different names. There is a large population in the Americas and it seems we stumbled across a group.” Angela took another furtive glance backwards. Confident that they hadn’t been followed, she relaxed a bit.

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that since you are like College Boy here but is that were some of your more colorful vocabulary comes from?”

Angela gave a slight smile at that. She knew she had the habit of swearing in other languages and it amused Dean to no end since they once came up with a game over who could say the most in swear words. She won and then revealed afterwards that she had cheated by saying some of Dean’s favorites in other languages and she pointed out that it wasn’t against the rules. She replied, “I vaguely remember a few words that I can’t place with the other languages I know. As to meeting Romani, I don’t think I ever have.”

“That’s a first,” Dean replied.

Sam had been quiet the whole trip aside from a scowl towards his brother. He noticed how quiet Angela had become and suspected that it was more of her being alert. She certainly moved around a lot in the backseat. To him it seemed that she was on guard for something that she couldn’t see and it was like an annoying tick that she couldn’t get rid of. It was a relief that she settled down but he got the feeling that she had the bad feeling or knew something was up and she didn’t want to tell him or Dean. He knew she was protecting them but he didn’t want her getting hurt thinking she had to take care of it by herself. Still he wouldn’t pester her about it. He had been really good at that.

As it turned out Angela began to relax more but was still stiff in the spine about her status. Romani knew quite a bit about vampires and ways to kill them. Some were even slow and torturous. At least that was what she remembered from her lessons. Her Romani burial rites book that she used on Andy and the others she had gotten from someone who once hung around Romani. So it was secondhand and she had traveled enough to know how to act when in the company of people from a different culture.

They arrived at the camp and Angela half expected to see a whole contingent of Romani wagons. Here there was a mixture of modern vehicles as well as a few Romani wagons. It was rather an interesting sight for her eyes. She exited the car slowly after Sam and Dean got out. She wasn’t afraid for them since they were not the ones that had the potential of being set upon by torches and pitchforks. She surveyed the camp with an interested air and it reminded her of the days when she used to camp out in the wilderness when she had nothing but the supplies in her saddle bag and a horse.

“We may wander but we know how to keep up with the times.”

Angela turned to see the young woman staring defiantly at her. She replied, “I didn’t say anything nor do I intend to except that I find the camp rather pleasant. It reminds me of when I used to travel this country on horseback. A pleasant and enriching way of seeing this country.”

“Then maybe you and Falcon will see eye to eye, dhampir,” the girl said much to the hissing of the old woman.

Angela studied the girl as she looked defiantly at her. The last person that had that much spirit and hidden under defiance and a thirst to prove herself was in fact her. Of course she had been humbled pretty quickly. She replied, “Perhaps we will fată.”

The word came out automatically but Angela had no idea how she knew the appropriate word for the girl. True she remembered some words but she assumed that they were from her friend who knew Romani dialects. It was pretty strange to her as she gave a slight frown in puzzlement just as the old woman said, “Forgive Drina. She is always quick to judge but one can’t blame her.”

“I understand,” Angela replied as she glanced at the boys. No doubt they were wondering about some of the words that had been spoken between her and the girl. She would have to explain a few things but some she couldn’t at the moment.

The old woman led them to where there was a sort of middle aged man in his thirties speaking with a bunch of other men. He looked up and Angela could see dark hair with slight blonde tips and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a vest over it and black pants and boots. Angela couldn’t help but stare. She got the feeling that she had seen him from somewhere before but she couldn’t place it.

The man saw the old woman and walked up to her and said, “Mirela are you all right? You were longer than expected.”

Mirela, the old woman, smiled at the young man affectionately. She batted at him to make him stop fussing as she replied, “Oh we’re all right. It just took a little longer than usual. We ran into some trouble…”

“We were accused of being thieves,” Drina interrupted. She had her hands on her hips and was ready to spit fire if she chose to. “The store cheated us and then had the nerve to follow us and accuse us of stealing; like we were thieves.”

Mirela managed to take back the situation and directed a hand to the three guests, “But these three came to our aid. We invited them to share our table tonight.”

Falcon followed Mirela’s gesture to the three looking ready to bolt if they needed to. That they were hunters he could tell. They always had a certain stature. The two men he didn’t recognize but he could tell that they were ready to defend their companion. The taller one looked especially adamant. He dismissed it for the time being as he focused on the last one who was about as tall as the taller of the two men.

 _Dark hair and tall thin size with a pair of perfect tawny eyes_ , Falcon thought to himself. He had given up of seeing her again since they parted but here she was. He didn’t know if it was fate or coincidence. He walked up towards her and said, “I never thought I would see the day when we would cross paths again. It has been a long time Kizzy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Angela stood there looking at the man with a look of puzzlement. She had the feeling they may have met but with the amount of people that she had come across over five hundred years, she was willing to concede that the faces blended together. Yet this man was acting like they knew each other and judging by the way the boys were standing, they were wondering why she didn’t say anything. She frowned and asked, “I’m sorry. Do I know you?”

Falcon suppressed a sigh. Of course she wouldn’t remember. It had been the plan in order to protect his band of Romani and the fact that she had come to them injured helped too. If anything all she would recall were a few words of Romani magic and maybe a few choice phrases. He peered at her and gave a slightly disappointed frown, “You don’t remember do you?”

“Remember what? Are you saying she’s met you before?” Dean took charge and questioned the guy in front of him. They were both similar in age so if it got nasty, they were fairly even in strength and that was assuming a lot.

Angela had been frowning at the whole thing. She didn’t know what was going on but the feeling that she knew the guy and maybe the old woman called Mirela was pretty strong. She echoed Dean’s first question, “Remember what?” She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

Falcon glanced at the shorter male who leapt to be the inquisitor. He was the more impulsive of the two though he didn’t doubt that the taller one could be just as impulsive. He continued to ignore the two and focused on her. “You don’t remember your six months with the Romani? You don’t remember why you were sent to us?”

It was all news to her. Angela frowned still puzzled and tried to remember. She knew she was trying too hard when she felt a stupid migraine come on. Out of that all she got were a few flashes from what looked like this guy and he was teaching her Romani ways and magic. That was impossible. The one who taught her went by the name Harman. “I don’t remember you,” she finally declared. “Actually I don’t know you at all. Who are you?”

Falcon nodded accepting the fact that the events then that led to her forgetting the Romani were still in place. A necessary evil some called it but she had Romani secrets that he had taught her and he had been punished for revealing them to an outsider. She wouldn’t remember. He answered, “I am Falcon, leader of this band of Romani.”

“Well that’s fine and dandy but how is it that you know Angie?” Dean demanded for an answer and he was going to get it.

Falcon knew that it would make things difficult in the long run but he could give the bare bones. He replied, “We met near twenty five years ago. I am not surprised that you wouldn’t remember Kizzy. You came to us with a rather nasty head trauma.”

Angela could even remember that. Twenty-five years ago, wasn’t she on her way to take a peek at Mary at that time? She replied, “If that was the case then it is a curious one since I have no memory of a head trauma though it is not uncommon to forget the whole thing.” She peered at Falcon and studied him much like an inquisitive puppy would examine its toy before deciding whether or not to play with it. “I don’t know you but I am willing to give the benefit of the doubt in that you may know me. As to what the old one was saying, yes we did meet your troublemakers and sent them on their way.”

Falcon nodded. “That is good then. I hope that there wasn’t any bloodshed. It would prove bad for Romani.”

“Indeed. Your reputation suffers greatly from ignorance. A sad thing in these times,” Angela agreed being polite. She had given Dean a tap on his elbow to let him know that she would talk later. Right now was not the time to hurl accusations.

“Indeed Kizzy,” Falcon replied using the nickname that he had saddled her with. Old habits die hard for him and he hoped that she wouldn’t get too angry at it. “I am glad though that you have seen to my niece Drina and Mirela and Luca from harm.”

“What about the boy?” Angela asked. “There was a boy with them.”

Falcon frowned slightly at that. As far as he knew he had only sent three. That was it. He leaned in close and whispered, “I didn’t send a boy Kizzy.”

Angela listened as she studied nothing in particular. That was unusual unless she had been having a vision. She frowned as well and replied in equally low tones, “I am certain I saw one but I have to think about it.” Out loud she said, “We are glad to be of help.”

Falcon nodded, “As such please join us and stay the night.” He studied Angela’s face as she started thinking about the invitation. The last time it was because of what happened that she stayed. This time she had other factors to consider.

Angela glanced at Sam and Dean. There was certainly a lot of explaining to do and even she didn’t know how much of it she could explain. If they stayed that would delay the inevitable but it would at least reduce Dean’s hostility factor by a few decibels. Maybe she might even get her memory back if that were possible. She gave a slight look in their direction and received a mixed answer. Dean was in his protective big brother mode and Sam was more concerned about her. She looked back at Falcon and replied, “Then we will stay.”

“Bine,” Falcon let out. He then began calling out to the people saying that they had guests. He then said to the three of them, “Feel free to explore the camp. Do not hesitate to ask questions.”

Angela nodded, grateful that at least she could get her bearings and it looked like she was going to get into a Q&A a lot sooner than she wished. She turned to start walking towards part of the camp leaving Falcon to handle the day to day business of the camp. When they were a distance away, she was able to let the breath she had been holding out. “I was certain they were going to jump me.”

“You know we wouldn’t have let that happen, Angie,” Dean replied as he looked around. The people went about their business but he could see that there were some curious glances at them. “We would rip their lungs out before they got the idea.”

“ _You_ would be the one to do that,” Sam interjected. He was worried at what she meant by that. “Why were you worried anyway Angie?”

“Romani, well some are bands of hunters but with their own brand of magic. I was worried when… Mirela mentioned the night clans; code word for vampires,” Angela replied as she surveyed the camp. She was just as aware of all the stares and wondered if they knew her because she didn’t know them.

“What about dhampir?” Sam asked the question after shooting a look at Dean.

Angela looked thoughtfully at someone repairing a wagon. She had seen similar sights before in the days before the horseless carriages. She replied, “What I am: offspring of the vampire and human. Part of Romani legend. The Chaser name was based upon the description of the lore.”

“Sounded like that Drina girl wanted to start a fight,” Dean countered.

“Just a reaction to protecting her people. The fact she knew the words for my kind and how to stop them, indicator that they hunt. Besides I think she’s trying to make people forget that she is related to what’s his name… the leader of the band,” Angela replied. She frowned slightly as she stood observing. Having no memory sucked and she had been so caught up that she didn’t even ask for a name.

“Falcon,” Sam supplied quietly. He had taken the suggestion that a previous head trauma or any trauma made her forget the Romani band fairly well. He could buy it since there have been cases of memory repression because of a traumatic experience and it was the brain’s way of protecting itself. As much as he was curious about that experience, he wasn’t going to push but would supply information. It might help with the memory problem.

Angela made a slight shrug in the ‘oh well’ fashion. She then said, “In Romani heritage she is considered a princess so to speak. So there are quite a few expectations.” She started walking as if that would spark a memory. In truth it reminded her of the wagon train camps except there were no trucks and off road type vehicles.

“How is it that you know much about Romani in general but don’t know a damn thing about this group?”

“Dean,” Sam hissed at his brother. Sometimes could be insensitive to people about certain things. Certainly this qualified as something to be treaded lightly but not with kid gloves otherwise that was grounds for an ass kicking.

“No idea really,” Angela replied in a light tone as she stooped to pick up what appeared to be a child’s toy. It must have been dropped earlier. It was done in Romanian style of homemade dolls but it had the touristy look to it. “Maybe it’s one of those things like learning about something from a group. I was an art history major.”

Dean could buy that to some degree. At first he thought she had been purposely denying that she knew the Falcon guy as a means of being careful. However it became evident to him that she was not kidding when she said she didn’t remember. The look on her face was evidence enough as she looked around like a little kid seeing the city for the first time. Thing was, he wasn’t above suspecting that mojo was at work. That Falcon guy looked sad that she hadn’t remembered and it had Dean wondering if Romani mojo was at play and that it made her forget. The question would be what was in Angela’s head that they had to make her forget? Dean decided that it would be something to investigate but also bring Sam into. They could have a few secrets too since it was her welfare on the line.

Before Dean could go any further, he felt a tug on his jacket. Looking down, he found a little girl roughly five or six looking at him with wide brown eyes. He wondered why she was pulling on his jacket when she realized that she was pointing at the doll that Angela was holding. It sort of hurt that the girl felt afraid or shy about asking Angela directly for it. Dean looked at the girl and asked, “Is it yours?”

The girl nodded. She tugged on his jacket and pointed again. This time Angela noticed and bent over to offer it to her. The girl jumped back with a scared look in her face.

Dean watched as Angela sighed in resignation and handed the doll over to him. He handed to the girl who muttered ‘thank you’ and took off running. He muttered, “I’m sorry Angie.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Angela replied as she turned and walked away.

****

“You know, this isn’t pie but it sure tastes pretty good.”

Sam listened to his brother chatter about whatever it was that they were eating but didn’t reply. In truth, he didn’t care as he was staring out to where Angela had isolated herself from the rest of the group. He didn’t have to be a shrink or anything to see that she had been bothered by the whole incident earlier and in truth it bothered him. Most children were receptive to her and would often come willingly with little to no prompting. It had him wondering if it was a cultural thing like she said about some Romani being hunters or if there was something she wasn’t telling him.

“You gonna eat that? Sam? Sammy?” Dean got fed up with Sam ignoring him. Taking a small piece of a biscuit, he threw it at the back of his brother’s head.

Sam felt it hit and he put up his hand to feel a bit of goo in his hair plus crumbs. He turned and scowled at Dean, “Dude you’re what twenty-eight going on five? You’re a real jerk you know.”

“Man up bitch,” Dean countered. “Not my fault you weren’t paying attention. Besides you look good with this meat stew on your head.”

“You really are asking for it.”

“Come one Sammy. You know that you’re nowhere near my talent,” Dean replied with a cocky smile. He would have said more when Drina came over and stood by them. Dean shot a look at Sam and then up at Drina and asked, “Yes?”

Drina kept her hands on her hips. She may have to talk to them but that didn’t mean they deserved courtesy… yet. She replied, “My uncle wishes you to join us at the fire.”

Sam glanced over to where Angela was sitting. He was certain that she heard every single word that was being said. Her hearing was that good. He found it a bit insulting that she was not even being asked to join. He shot a look at Dean who replied, “Do you know why?”

Drina didn’t expect that. She replied, “He wants to see you. You would do well to go over to see the one who extends his hospitality towards you.”

“I hardly call making a friend of ours miserable the height of your hospitality,” Sam shot back. At this point he didn’t care of whether or not he made a good or bad impression. “Does that invitation include all three of us or just two that are actually considered human?”

Drina was actually shocked. From what she had observed, the taller of the two was rather quiet and she did find it weird how his eyes kept looking over the dhampir in concern. She didn’t expect him to suddenly grow a backbone. “Uncle wants to see all three but as far as I’m concerned having a dhampir here spells nothing but trouble.”

Before it could get out of hand, Angela’s soft voice pierced the night, “I’ll agree with you on that but you really should learn not to judge us all the same fată. Sam, Dean, it would be rude, so go.” Angela motioned with her hands as she eyed Drina for a moment before following Sam and Dean and she stuck to the outside of the main fire.

Sam and Dean went only because she urged them to but that didn’t mean that they were in a mood to talk. They would book first thing in the morning simply because of how their girl was being treated. They sat where they were beckoned to and gave in only to polite murmurings. They didn’t even have an answer for why Angela wasn’t joining them. Dean decided to be his usual self, “Angie doesn’t stick around when it is clear she isn’t welcome.”

Falcon realized that Drina’s version of being polite could have been misinterpreted. He really had to teach the girl that not all the creatures they battled were evil. There were some that fought on the side of the light. She had never seen Angela during her six month stay and she saved their band from some vampires that would have slaughtered the women and children while the men were going to meet an ambush. He replied, “I apologize. I wished to have all three of you join us and share in our nightly entertainment. Perhaps it would spark a memory for our friend.”

“If I were you, I’d leave it alone,” Dean warned. “Sometimes it’s best to let things lie.”

“And sometimes it is best to provide a gentle prodding. To know what one doesn’t especially if it is a good memory, it can be painful,” Falcon admitted. He motioned towards the musicians who were beginning to get ready.

The musicians started playing a tune that came from Greece since they had some Grecian Romani within the group and a lot of stories and traditions were shared. It was one fiddler and a guitarist playing and was joined in occasionally with a tambourine. It was a nice simple rhythm and it repeated but was catching. Some of the women had gotten up and were starting to do a dance along with some of the men.

Sam and Dean remained rooted. The last time they were involved in any dancing was in Louisiana. Besides they didn’t feel like it and Sam was deep in thought about what Falcon said. It spoke along the lines of the guy feeling hurt that he was not remembered. The guy would have been a child the last time they met. That would make sense considering that Angela did make an impression on people when they gave her the chance. He looked around to see if he could find her but couldn’t and concluded that she was sticking to the shadows. He didn’t want to acknowledge his worst fear and that was her leaving.

His fears were ungrounded when a new sound entered the tune that was being played. Sam turned to see that Angela was standing at a peculiar angle in the firelight and was holding a violin with certain expertise. She was listening to the tune and giving short staccato notes on the beat and went up a scale. She finally joined in the main melody but at a key higher than the main tune but it harmonized pretty good.

“Damn. She looks like something out of an Anne Rice novel or something,” Dean commented as he watched her play with the musicians.

Sam shot a look at Dean before replying, “Must be part of that girl’s education she is glib with.”

“I am surprised that she remembers the tune,” Falcon replied, “Then it could be that ear for music and a natural talent for arts.” He shrugged his shoulders. He couldn’t put too much hope on it since she did have an ear for music then but she was playing like she did back then. Maybe it was one of those subconscious memory type of thing. The body remembered as well as the mind subconsciously and prayed that’s what it was.

“She’s good with a needle,” Dean pointed out unnecessarily while Sam just pinched the bridge of his nose. “She can stick it and make a nice tat.”

“Dean,” Sam hissed under his breath.

“Just adding to the conversation,” Dean defended himself. He really could go on all day lauding praises about Angela. That was what he did to push Sam’s buttons and get him to talk to her since the only talking when necessary act was getting old and fast.

“Interesting,” Falcon replied genuinely interested. “I know that she has skill with painting and music but this whole tattoo thing… I would never have guessed.”

“And it’s painless,” Dean added.

Sam decided to ignore the conversation for the moment. He could and did defend her when the occasion called for it. However Dean’s methods were not always interpreted correctly and at one point someone thought he was describing a sexcapade and that became a whole new ball game. He watched as Angela kept up with the other musicians and noticed the change.

Angela perked up the moment she heard the music starting to play. She had always liked music and never had a major preference over the other. She was eclectic with it and she used it to torment Dean. If she had to pick a favorite, folk music was her favorite. She couldn’t explain why but there was something homey about the sound of it.

When they started playing, she had ventured closer to hear better the vibrations and the tune when she spotted the violin. She remembered piano being the first she learned to play and then the violin. She loved string instruments and there was something about the violin that sort of felt like it was her own soul singing. It did occur to her that it was the clichéd instrument of a vampire’s lament but she didn’t care. She picked up the violin and strode to a particular point in the firelight. She moved the bow slightly to pick up the tune and began to play a staccato scale until she joined in at a higher pitch.

It was lively as she played the tune until a sudden inspiration struck her. Keeping the same key and pitch, she began to play a melody on top of the original one. It was still lively and at the high pitch she had been playing with. She did a rhythmic scale upwards and glossed into the original melody. She liked how it sounded and became absorbed in playing with the main melody. As long as the musicians were playing, she would play.

She took no notice of the people dancing. They seemed to like the pace she had been setting with the melody she overlaid on the original. Her upper body swayed with the movement of the music and was pleased that she wasn’t making the bow sound so scratchy against the strings. It took years to get talent to that level and one was an old man by the time they became a true master.

Having her ear attuned to the music, she could tell that the song was about ready to end. She decided to go out with a bang as she did a rapid scale in the key they were playing in. She ended on three staccato notes and paused like a gymnast would with her hand poised over the strings. She then lowered the bow and violin to give a nod to the clapping that had begun.

“Bine,” Falcon shouted as he clapped. He had never heard that ending before and figured that it was her musical talent that got her that far. “Perhaps another?”

Angela was ready to back down. She was willing to play second string as long as she heard the melody first. She didn’t know traditional Romani music… at least the kind that would be for this group. She put up a slight hand to indicate that she wasn’t in the mood; a polite gesture as she took care not to drop the violin.

“Please,” Mirela added. “Play what is in your heart.”

Angela made a slight face as she chewed her lip. She glanced over at Sam and Dean who were watching. They were sending the silent looks saying that it was up to her. She knew they would back her up. She scanned the expectant faces. Somehow she got the feeling she had been in this position before but she brushed it aside as she remembered a tune Harman used to hum.

Taking a breath, Angela raised the violin to her chin and strummed out a few notes to set the key. Suddenly she broke into a fast and lively tune. The Romani gathered recognized the tune and started singing along while the rest of the musicians joined in. Some were clapping to keep rhythm while some started dancing and laughing.

Falcon widened his eyes slightly and commented, “Interesting. That is a traditional Romani song.”

Sam didn’t miss the tone of voice and thought it interesting too. He knew that Dean had suspicions that she might have been joking about not knowing but after a while he could see that she wasn’t faking it. Watching her and listening to the comments, Sam came to the conclusion that maybe someone tampered with her memory. Whatever it was it was something that this Falcon guy regretted and maybe it wasn’t his fault. It was something to think about.

The music lasted for a song and Angela finally was able to back out of anything else. Sam noticed she took the violin with her out of habit or just because. He made his excuses and went to follow her where he found her sitting on a log and staring at the sky and joined her.


	6. Chapter 6

Vera looked at the roadside town. She raised her brow in surprise and disgust. She could hardly believe there were places like this but then again people needed certain things even in the middle of nowhere. She was here because the scent led her here. There would be some answers to get and then maybe a little fun.

The general store looked like a good place to start. She motioned for her companion to follow her as she walked in. They looked like drifters so they probably wouldn’t have much resistance and more along the lines of fear. That was perfectly fine with her. She could have some fun with this one and she grinned and nodded to her companion as they entered.

The door gave its customary ring of the doorbell and the cashier looked up from the conversation he had been having with one of the townspeople. They were planning on a means to get the gypsies. He looked up to see a woman with bleached tipped hair dressed all in black. Her companion was also wearing black and had a hood on. Great, he had a bunch of drifters and probably the biker variety.

Vera was rather amused at how the two douches were looking at her. She ignored them though and started walking around. She approached a shelf that held nuts and dried fruit. They were certainly there and what was cute was that both targets were together. She always suspected that Sam Winchester was clingy to Absolution. He certainly made it known that he wasn’t going to let anyone or anything touch her dead or alive. His stumpy brother had to hold him back.

“You planning on buying anything?”

Vera looked over at the cashier as she ran her hands over the surface of the shelves and the publications. She crossed over towards the cashier and raised her head to sniff the air. Having new powers increased her senses. It was rather thrilling and she couldn’t wait to tangle with Absolution. She breathed in and said, “Scent is fading. They were here not too long ago.”

“Are you certain?”

“As certain as that there is the constant stench of dog shit in this place,” Vera replied. She glanced at her companion. “They were here and together it seems.”

“Both of them?”

“Yes.”

“Absolution knows that she is on to them. She is known to be clever. She will be on guard. We must proceed carefully,” the reply came in a whisper.

Vera resisted giving an eye roll. Yes she had been warned that Absolution would be worse than Sam Winchester and his brother put together when it came to guarding a person. She had heard of the tactical prowess of her as well. It was a challenge but she was confident that she would be able to get her. She replied, “We still have to track them.”

“Are you two going to buy something or what?” The cashier was getting impatient and he was pissed. He had his ass kicked by the gypsy lover and he wanted revenge. He had decided to pick up where they had left off and go after the gypsies. They would be gone and he would give those tramps and thieves what they deserved.

Vera looked at the cashier. She thought him to be an impertinent ass. She had met his kind before and they always annoyed her. She also could see that they were like any other man; they were drooling lechers. She could benefit from this. She walked up with slow deliberateness towards the cashier and leaned against the counter and asked, “Actually I am looking for someone. They may have come through here.”

The cashier was getting a nice eyeful of the cleavage that was peeking out. It was only a t-shirt but he could see into it. He could just make out perfect breasts and… He answered, “We get people coming through here all the time.”

Vera glanced at her companion who was looking around the place as if he were bored. He was such a nanny anyway. She was going to have fun with this. She gave a slow smile and replied, “They would have been through here quite recently.”

The cashier went on studying the view he had been given. He ignored his friend who was frustrated that he only saw the tiniest bit of what the cashier was seeing. The cashier made a slight face like he could almost touch that perfect roundness even though he wasn’t moving a hand. He answered, completely under Vera’s spell, “Only people that have been through here are good for nothing gypsies and gypsy lovers.”

“Really?”

“Yep. The gypsies were going to get theirs for being thieves and liars but them bastards interfered. The bitch was especially persistent.”

Vera listened to the man’s testimony. So Absolution was doing what she did best and that was to help the kicked down stand up. Typical and weak of someone who had the power to command armies to their will and it disgusted her. Power was meant to be lorded over the weak and to show who is the strongest. It was the natural order of things.

Her companion had perked up when he heard the mentioning of Absolution interfering. He too was certain she had been here and he had detected the presence of two other souls. Both were insignificant but Absolution’s and Sam Winchester’s stood out like a beacon. That meant Dean Winchester hadn’t been too far away. The three never separated for long and if they did, it was within a certain radius.

He glanced at Vera and gave a slight nod. He was going to see if his hunch was right. He wasn’t here to babysit her when she wanted to have fun. He didn’t care. He left the store and began looking around. If anyone had been paying attention, they would have noticed a pair of bronze gold eyes that seemed to glow from beneath the hood. As it were, no one was paying attention and it left him free to search the rest of this little hamlet by focusing on the souls.

Vera meanwhile turned her attention back towards the cashier and asked, “So this bitch, was she alone?”

“No,” the cashier answered dreamily.

His friend scowled since he was not getting anything and added, “She had two guys with her though the taller one was one that packed a punch.”

“He didn’t do anything. He just stood there while the bitch did all the talking,” the cashier pulled his eyes away from the view and scowled at his friend. “If anything I’m going to get that bitch. She’ll get what is coming to her.”

Vera knew that this human was making a dangerous mistake. She let out in a careful singsong, “Really? And what is it you think you are going to do?”

“They have to come back this way. Nothing out in the direction they took except endless forest and the nearest town is forty miles away. When they do, we’ll be ready for them. I’m going to take her and show her that she doesn’t mess with us… gypsy bitch lover,” the cashier growled as he made a gesture that indicated what he planned to do.

Vera liked and didn’t like it at all. She liked the idea of dishing out revenge towards Absolution but disliked what this worm wanted to do in order to get it. It was one of the reasons she disliked men like him. She gave a coy smile and leaned in close, “Really? You know I wouldn’t recommend it.”

The cashier then turned his attention to Vera. “What are you going to do about it sweet thing? Persuade me with your ass?” He gave a laugh and his friend joined in.

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the flicker of flames in Vera’s eyes and the slow and feral smile that was emerging. As it were, he was too preoccupied until he felt the pain in his chest. Looking down he saw an arm protruding from his chest and saw that it was attached to the woman who walked in. His eyes were wide in pain and shock.

Vera looked down with a self-satisfied smug grin as she felt her fingers curl around his heart. With a quick pull, she had it out of his chest, leaving a gaping hole. His friend looked at her in shock and would have run but he was flung into a wall and pinned. Vera continued smiling as she looked at the heart in her hand. She watched as it burst into flames and quickly into ash. She lowered her hand and shook the ashes from it, scattering it from everywhere. She then turned her attention to the friend pinned to the wall.

The guy was afraid. He had never seen anything like that before and he was ready to pee in his pants. “Please, don’t hurt me. I’ll do anything.”

Vera disliked groveling. It was pathetic and such a turn off. When so called tough guys did it, it was just plain embarrassing. It was a wonder they were ever respected at all. At the pleading though, her temper went up and certain shelves began to catch on fire. She looked at the guy and replied, “Don’t beg. It is such a big turn off… as if that would help you.”

“Look that bitch you’re looking for was hanging out with the gypsies. They come by here every year on their way to wherever they go during the summer,” the guy replied hastily thinking that by giving up the information, it would make things better. “You find them, you might find her.”

“Might?”

“They probably would have thanked her… invited her to the camp.”

Vera considered it for a moment. That was a possibility. Absolution was said to inspire loyalty from even the most remote of strangers. Plus it was more target practice for her. She looked at the guy and felt the flames rise. She looked at him with a curious look as she twisted her head in a curious fashion. Her prey looked at her with increasing fear as he saw flames dance in her eyes.

He had searched the entire town. He found the traces of souls. They were last at the gas station. All three of them together and it was like being caught in a bright torch as he observed through his eyes. Of course they all had some part to play in the events to come but like he was going to tell Lilith that. She was more concerned about the immediate threat and right now she saw Absolution and Sam Winchester as a threat. He saw it as a challenge.

He wandered back towards the store to find it ablaze and full out flames. He stared at it with a bland expression, not caring how it looked. Lilith’s pet was having fun and she needed an outlet. He could only hope that she found what she needed before deciding to torch the place. He watched as she walked out looking pleased with herself while the building burned around her. He said, “I take it you found something.”

“Yes. We are getting very close.”

They started walking away ignoring the people that had started gathering around the burning store. No one took notice of them as they slipped through the crowd. Behind them the building blazed in full glory.

_Come out, come out wherever you are._

****

The smells of the forest were like a pleasant perfume as Angela breathed it in with her eyes still closed. It had been a while since she literally stopped and smelled the roses though in this case it was smell the comforting smells of nature. It was actually refreshing and dispelled the sort of disconcerting acceptance of the song and dance of the night before.

She had simply joined in because she couldn’t resist. She didn’t expect the cheering from the people and that look that Drina gave her when she finished was rather somewhat comforting since it was less distrustful and had more confusion in it. At least it would make the good byes pleasant once they hit the road towards the next town and she could bug Crowley for an update on what she wanted as well as any leads regarding Lilith’s vendetta against her and Sam. She sort of could understand the fact that they threatened the contract with Dean’s soul but other than that she couldn’t get it.

She gave a slight stretch as she adjusted her position on the bed of leaves she had nestled in. She turned towards her left and found herself in a pleasant cover of warmth and was tempted to snuggle deeper into it since for once she was going to sleep in. She moved her head slightly and heard a soft moan and something draped on her waist.

Even though the warmth was pleasant, she forced her eyes open to find that she was staring at a familiar striped shirt and her face contorted into a confused frown. She made the tiniest movements with her head and eyes since she wasn’t going anywhere. That much was certain when she discovered that it was Sam’s arm draped around her waist. She couldn’t help but move though and opened her eyes wide when Sam pulled her closer and she effectively found herself pressed against his body and his head curled to rest near the top of her head.

Angela tried to think of how she could get out of this without waking him and preserving some sort of dignity as she recalled what happened that had them end up like this. That they were sitting together on the log she could most definitely remember. They hadn’t been drinking and she wouldn’t have been drunk anyway so she would have made sure no funny business occurred. No, they were just sitting together and looking up at the moon and stars and she had been playing with the strings of the violin.

She had been surprised and not surprised that Sam joined her. They had both been trying to make things right after Sheridan and then Monument. It had been good to talk about anything and nothing. It even allowed her to let both boys know that Nancy was still alive somewhere so that tempered a bit what they told her the bitch Ruby said. Last night Sam just sat with her and asked, “Any of your usual rhymes?”

“Just the music of the night,” she replied as she rubbed the strings of the violin. “Darkness stirs and wakes the imagination.”

Sam chuckled a bit, “And I am not sure about what goes on in your imagination.”

“You wouldn’t want to know. That alone would have you screaming and running,” she replied with a slight smile. It was no joke that sometimes she would throw in things that came out of left field if only to mess with their minds.

“Maybe but then what’s the fun in not being surprised by you?”

She frowned at that in surprise. “I must be losing my touch if you and Dean are a glutton for my madness.”

“We’re used to it and maybe we like it. It’s you,” Sam replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He had his hands in his jacket pockets and the music was still in the background. He looked at the ground and then said, “I’m sorry that things aren’t going so well here.”

She looked at him with a strange look. She may be used to human expressions but there were some that just plain confused her. It wasn’t his fault that she couldn’t remember ever being her and that this band of Romani were scared of her. They had every reason to be since dhampirs were considered assassins and if they didn’t know the whole bloody history they had some idea. It did hurt when the girl flinched but that was that. She couldn’t change it really. “It is what it is Sam. It’s hard to change centuries of tradition and habits and I know that better than most.”

“Still they should have seen that you aren’t out to kill them or anything.”

“They wouldn’t be doing their job if they didn’t have a little suspicion. You know, it had me worried when you didn’t question my motives when we first met. Dean certainly did.”

Sam gave another shrug. “Maybe this time I didn’t see the need to be suspicious.”

“Claiming you’re a psychic now?” She teased him gently as she could, knowing that was still a sore spot. She knew the truth behind his powers since she had been tracking the demon bastard for years.

“No. Just had a feeling.”

“Well I guess this job relies a little bit on gut feelings huh?” She plucked a few violin strings making a small tune. “Funny how those plans always seem to work out better than the preplanned ones.”

“And yet it is your planning that saves our asses from time to time.”

She gave a slight hum of agreement as she strummed the strings. “Sort of like a piece of music. You may have the written piece but sometimes you have to change it just a little in order to fit the mood just right.”

“As long as it’s not Dean’s idea of music,” Sam joked. “He would think you’re committing sacrilege if you were to mess with his music.”

“He thinks anything that changes mullet rock or classic muscle cars like the Impala is sacrilege though he never complained about Deanna.”

“That’s because you didn’t mess with the general look of it.” Sam couldn’t help but smile and chuckle with her. He then got a little quiet before asking, “Angie do you think that maybe you don’t remember anything about these people is because they messed with your memory?”

She thought about it for a moment. It could certainly explain why she felt like she had done things before. At least it wasn’t Mystery Spot repeating. That would have just freaked her out and she would have gone… she didn’t want to think about that possibility. “I don’t know who but it could be a possibility,” she finally admitted. “I’m not going to bother. If I don’t remember then what’s the point?”

That started a discussion that turned into a debate over the difference between supernatural amnesia and head trauma amnesia. As far and Angela could tell that was the last thing they talked about before she decided to get comfortable and stargaze on the bed of leaves that she created. She vaguely remembered Sam saying that it was a lot more comfortable than some of the crappy motel beds they stayed in.

Angela moved her eyes around in thought as her body wanted to succumb to the inviting warmth of sleep. She had to admit that it was the best night of sleep she had in a while. No nightmares or strange dreams of the sort that plagued her and she didn’t even go through her occasional self-bludgeoning of memories from the Mystery Spot and what Dean saw and of course Sheridan and other stuff. She could push him away but that would wake him up.

As she thought, her left ear was pressed to his chest while her eyes gazed upwards. She just stared as the telltale sounds of Sam’s heart beat filled her ear. Funny thing was she used to be fearful of the sound and that was after _those_ times which she would rather forget. Now hearing Sam’s heart beat in that normal rhythm, it was different. She could attribute it to the fact that she was completely biased about the man since she was in love with him but there was something else.

Having an ear for music taught Angela to listen all around her especially when her tutors growing up encouraged her to compose. She would often study a particular scene for hours, sitting and listening. She would spend one day at the market and listen to the people, the animals and other noises as well as the smells. Even then she had a pretty good sniffer and that was before her powers made themselves known. Listening to Sam’s heart beat was just like those times. It was a melody that belonged to a larger composition of life. It contributed to that warm feeling as he held onto her like she was a child’s teddy bear.

Her body caved in to the comfort of the beating heart and her eyes became heavy and shut. She tried to wake up again but found that she just couldn’t. She didn’t try to move so that it felt stiff since she didn’t want to give the wrong idea. In the end sleep won out and for once she slept past her usual hour.

Sam for his part thought that it was sheer bliss to not once be plagued by nightmares. It wasn’t like a bad hangover like he had at the hotel in Massachusetts where it drowned out his despair but left him hanging over the porcelain throne puking his guts out. No this was peaceful and it felt… safe? He wasn’t sure if that was the right word but it felt good... much like how his conversation with Angela went. Things did seem to be looking up in terms of their relationship since she seemed more open and if it was something not worth worrying about then it wasn’t.

He could hear the sounds of the early morning but no people were up. That was fine since he felt the urge to sleep in and wasn’t going to fight it. Hell it was warm where he was and he pulled it in closer to keep it there and it seemed to want to get closer too. Angela did a good job with the whole leaves thing when she gave up sitting on the log and decided on full out camping under the stars. He kept her company.

Suddenly something blasted loud in his ear. He recognized it as music and it was Dean’s crap ass music and it was followed by, “Rise and shine Sammy!”

Sam groaned and muttered, “Fuck off Dean.” He didn’t want to give up the fact that this was the most relaxing and sleep he was ever going to get.

The response was the music louder in his ear. Groaning in frustration, Sam maneuvered towards his back and opened his eye a slit. He saw Dean’s grinning face and he felt the need to punch his lights out. “Dude, you are so dead.”

“Come on Sleeping Beauty. The day is a wasting!” Dean’s voice irritatingly loud for such a beautiful morning and there was a lot that could be said about that and it didn’t involve the poetry crap for chick flick moments.

Sam grumbled as he flopped completely on his back and rubbed his face with his left. His right wandered aimlessly until it touched something and it wasn’t leaves or the damn log. He turned his head to see that his hand was touching Angela’s arm and his fingers were curling around it. She was on her back too trying to ignore Dean’s rudeness and waking up. She was rubbing her face and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Sam propped himself on his elbows still trying to brush the sleep from his eyes. His hair had leaves sticking to it as he sat himself up fully while cursing Dean, “You’re an ass Dean.”

“Aw man up bitch. I wake up to find my brother hadn’t gone to bed so I look for him and I find him snuggled in a pile of leaves like a bear with a surprise.” Dean grinned at his brother as if daring him to say otherwise.

Angela groaned once she opened her eyes. It seemed only minutes before she went back to sleep and then mullet rock in her ears. “Dean, I am going to kill you and then dig you up, resurrect your ass and kill you again.”

“You’ll thank me later Angie.”

Angela grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her head. She glanced over at Sam who looked like he was some sort of grumpy forest god with the leaves hanging off his locks. She resisted the urge to pick them out and not give Dean more fuel. Dean though said, “Looks like another beautiful day and the forest nymphs are finally awake.”

“I hate you,” Sam and Angela said in unison much to Dean’s laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

“Not talking to you.” Angela made it a point to ignore Dean throughout the morning breakfast which seemed to go a lot better now that the people were a bit more receptive. Some still flinched but only slightly. That was fine. It was as it was.

Dean tried to pout and replied, “Aw come on Angie. It was just a bit of fun.” He did have the sense to realize he may have taken it too far waking them up like that. It was harmless anyway and he shouldn’t have been teasing her especially since those feelings were sensitive.

“I would think that you would have learned by now that I act first and think later when awakened like that,” Angela replied as she walked towards nowhere in particular.

After becoming fully awake, it was discovered that she had hit Sam on the side of his ribcage and left a slight bruise. She felt bad about it but Sam told her that it was okay and that it was Dean’s fault. Even Dean was agreeable to that but she just couldn’t forgive herself just yet and spent the time ignoring Dean for his troubles since she was annoyed with him since he made certain references that had her ears burning.

“Sammy said it was fine. Why do you have a stick up your butt this morning?”

Angela spun on her heel and felt like shouting but kept her voice low even though there was no danger of people overhearing. She replied, “You of all people should know why Dean.” She spun back around and began walking as if looking for something. “And it really hurts when you trample on something like that.”

Dean sighed as he followed her, “Fine, I get it. I shouldn’t have said the things I said but you gotta get used to that. If you don’t want people to know then ya gotta put up a poker face and a damn good one.”

Angela stopped finally. They were near a river and they couldn’t go further. She bit her lower lip and replied, “It’s pretty hard to when you know the truth and have no idea what to do with it.”

Dean frowned in puzzlement. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Angela made a face as she turned towards Dean. “Dean, nothing happened but I did wake up first and knew what position I was in. I was going to move when… when Sam pulled me in close.”

“So? He was asleep and he sleeps like the dead when you make noise,” Dean replied as he shrugged his shoulders. Sometimes she made a fuss over nothing.

“I actually… liked it.” She made a pensive face as she shrugged her shoulders slightly in an apologetic fashion.

Dean wanted to laugh but he had made one mistake already that morning. He knew she depended on him to point her in the right direction with her feelings. He wasn’t going to be that insensitive to her feelings again. They had a short time left and he wanted to make sure she at least could deal with it. He replied, “That’s nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to make a big fuss over. Sasquatch maybe dumb about some things but I do know is that he is comfortable being around you like that.”

Angela narrowed her eyes in a frown. “Huh?”

Dean fished out his cell phone. He pulled up the picture he had taken when they were made kid sized. It was the one where Sam had fallen asleep on her on that old couch of Bobby’s. “See? That’s from when we were kid sized.”

Angela peered at the picture. She had to admit that Dean had been pretty sneaky about taking it. She saw her thirteen year old self stretched out on the couch like she would now if she were taking a nap. She could make out Sam’s six year old face and messy mop using her stomach as a pillow and little body curled right beside it. She glanced at Dean and then the picture with a raised brow. She didn’t think much of it then because she hadn’t acknowledged her feelings then but she could see what Dean was getting at. “You are a horror Dean.”

Dean grinned at that. “And you love me for it. I know it’s not the same as now but think about it some.”

“I did. Thanks.” Angela looked up and handed back the phone. She was about to say something else when she heard something. It was faint and virtually non-detectable to normal human ears. She listened for it unaware that Dean had taken a step closer towards her guessing that something was up.

When her hearing focused, Angela felt her eyes widen and she whipped up her hand. It was like those old training exercises one of her masters put her through to improve her reflexes. She felt her hand close over the shaft of the arrow that was a mere inch from where Dean’s heart was and it would have pierced hers if he hadn’t stepped in the way. She held to it fast and felt the wood grain and began looking around for whoever shot it off.

Dean had many scares in his life and the monumental was losing Sam plus Angela. However seeing an arrow that close to where his heart was… he was speechless. He knew Angela was fast and had seen it before but in the act of saving his bacon, that was something else. He watched her eyes give that faint glow as she shot her head up and began looking for its owner. “You see anything?”

Dean didn’t get an answer for Angela took off running having found who shot it. She was quick as she leapt over a fallen tree chasing after the shooter. She saw that she wasn’t going to catch up on the ground so she decided to change it up. She eventually got the drop on the shooter literally when she paused in the clearing not too far from the camp. Angela dropped out of the tree she had been running in right in front of the girl and stood up quickly. “You know if you wanted to kill me you should make it up close and personal.”

Drina had followed the dhampir and the one called Dean that morning since after breakfast. She was curious since she had learned a lot the previous night and she wanted to see for herself. She got a nice eyeful when the dhampir dropped out of the tree in front of her and spoke to her. She replied, “I wasn’t trying to kill you.”

“Then you were trying to kill my friend and brother,” Angela countered. She noted that Dean had caught up them a little out of breath. They needed to take some time out to run some more.

“No.”

“If you really hate me that much then why bother with this?” Angela held up the arrow and twirled it in her fingers.

Drina took a step back. “I didn’t mean to try and kill your friend. I was aiming for you. By the time I released it, he had stepped into the line of fire. I counted on your abilities to stop it.”

“That is a big assumption,” Angela replied. She could be angry and scare the living daylights out of the girl. As it were she wasn’t that cruel. She gave a slight sigh and asked, “Why did you do it?”

Drina was surprised at the reaction. She half expected the stories of the blood frenzied assassins to come into play. Certainly when the dhampir chased her was part of it but then it was like she stopped. It certainly was like how her uncle described her. She replied, “I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to see what it was my uncle remembers of the dhampir that saved him when he was a boy even if you don’t remember.”

“An honest answer,” Angela replied as she gently tapped the arrow against Drina’s chest. “I don’t remember anything so you will have to enlighten me. What is it that you were looking for?”

“Uncle spoke of the dhampir who killed one of their own to save him from a fate of death.”

“That’s usually the story,” Dean cut in once he caught his breath. He definitely was going to have to word on his endurance and he wasn’t going to hear the end of it from Sam.

“I always thought vampires and dhampirs were alike; killers the whole lot of them but Uncle seemed to think that you were different.”

“We are not different in terms of what equipment we have and the capacity for,” Angela replied. “We are killers but what draws the line is in the choices we make.”

“I was taught that you were all savages.”

“What you mean is that we are not like you,” Angela corrected. “I find it interesting that you think such thoughts and have been across this land many times. How is it that you know so little?” Angela studied the girl intently.

Drina thought about it. She had hunted dhampirs and vampires but she had never had a complete conversation with one. Here she was and the words, they held wisdom. She wasn’t sure about it but she was beginning to understand why her uncle told her that there was more to hunting than killing. It took one to know one and he learned that from a dhampir, the very one who saved him and now couldn’t remember him. “It is what I was taught and my family was killed by vampires.”

“I don’t blame you then. We all have something that gets us into this life,” Angela replied. She still didn’t remember but it was nice that someone’s memory was able to give her the benefit of the doubt. “So anything else?”

Drina thought that strange but answered, “Uncle mentioned something about ‘dark hair and tall, thin in size with a pair of perfect tawny eyes.’”

“Isn’t that a little too much like The Crow?” Dean couldn’t help but reply to that and grateful that Sam wasn’t around to take it the wrong way.

“You’re thinking, ‘two lifetimes and a set of perfect blue eyes,’” Angela replied with a slight smirk in Dean’s direction.

“Hey it fits,” Dean countered.

Drina was not sure what to make of the interaction. She half expected to be killed by the dhampir for shooting at her in the first place. Instead she got a talking to that was more along the lines of the elders and Uncle teaching her something and now it shifted to something that was not relevant at all. “Who are you?”

Angela turned her attention back towards Drina and noted the confusion. Noise and confusion and it creates a nice illusion. She replied, “Just someone with a sense of humor that is a form of madness and trying to live in this world.” She gave a shrug of her shoulders. That was the best she could offer in the glib tone that she adopted.

Angela studied Drina’s profile some until a sound caught her ear. She looked up and towards the camp. Dean noticed and asked, “You hear something Angie?”

“Not sure but I believe there is a visitor to the camp. We better go.” She handed the arrow back to Drina and began jogging back. She could afford to be nice to Dean since he huffed and puffed his way to keep up.

****

Falcon was enjoying the morning as he always did. He was more thrilled at the fact that Drina finally asked about his life before he became the leader of their band. He was glad to be able tell her about Angela and how she came to be with their band for six months. His only regret was that her memory had to be altered.

He had begged both his father and grandfather to at least let her forget the portion that they wanted to keep safe. He wanted her to remember at least him. At first he thought that his father would cave but in the end they both were resolved on the matter. They ended taking away all her memories of the Romani people. Whatever she had now was the product of research or meeting up with someone who once had been with the Romani.

It took him a long time to forgive his father and grandfather. To him she was a friend and a bridge between the night clans and the Romani. It proved that there were night clan members that were not all out to kill people. There were some who wished to co-exist peacefully and have taken measures of coping with their daily requirements. Those that didn’t were often hunted down. He couldn’t believe in the hard set views of his grandfather and the milder version of his father; at least he accepted her once she proved she wasn’t a cold blooded assassin.

It was hard to change tradition but he did it one step at a time with the generations under his care. Drina was an exception since her family came from another band. He didn’t blame her for her feelings and tried to make her see but she only carried hatred and pride. In a way though he was glad that his friend dropped in even though she couldn’t remember him or the time she spent with his people.

As he walked around this morning, he noticed the trio that arrived sitting together. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself when he noticed his friend poignantly ignoring the shorter of the two by first using the taller one as a buffer and she used her abilities to hand the shorter one whatever he wanted but refused to say a word. Whatever it was he was certain that it would work itself out in time. When they arrived he could tell that they had a close relationship and one that would probably have its ups and downs but never be broken unless they became too bullheaded to reason.

As it were, he doubted that but he could only venture a guess or two. He continued his duties and once ran into the taller one who introduced himself as Sam. Sam was interested in how the Romani fought against the vampires and at first Falcon was reluctant to say anything. Secrets of the Roma were kept within the bands; each had their own set of secrets. It was a means of protecting the band from outsiders and there had been some issues with hunters in the past. However he could see that it was genuine interest and he himself conducted the grand tour so to speak.

He was just showing Sam basic training which was undoubtedly similar to what he might have gone through when there was a shout. The guard scouts were saying that someone was coming. He looked in the direction of the shouting trying to make out the words since they were shouting in Romanian.

Sam didn’t know the language but he knew enough about intonation to know that something wasn’t right. He asked, “Something wrong?”

Falcon frowned and replied, “No but we have another visitor. Tell me, were you followed here? Did you see anyone following you?”

Sam thought about it. The truth was neither he nor Dean were paying attention. It was Angela that had been moving around in the backseat and looking around. He replied, “Angie was paying attention. She would have said something if she saw someone.”

Falcon nodded as he approached the guard scouts and one was bringing a bundle under his arm. He believed him and he knew her. She may have no memory but one couldn’t erase her nature. He walked forward and spoke in Romanian to the guards. They advanced with the bundle and were handling it with kid gloves.

Sam had no idea what it was but he could tell that whatever was under the cloth was bleeding profusely. The thought that it might be someone’s head entered his mind and he swallowed back the possibility that he might end up puking when he had seen worse things than that.

At that moment, Sam spotted something moving in the forest and out came running Angela. He had wondered where she had disappeared to but when he realized that Dean wasn’t around he figured that he was trying to apologize for whatever he did that made her annoyed with him that morning. At the moment it seemed they made up because Dean came out along with that Drina girl. He waited until Angela came up to him to say, “I think something happened. They brought that.” He made a gesture with his head towards the bundle.

“I heard it,” Angela replied. She studied the bundle while Falcon and his men were talking. Like Sam she thought it was the possibility of a severed head. However that was dispelled when she heard a squawk that was very, _very_ faint and she spotted movement underneath.

The guard removed the cover to reveal a hawk, a magnificent creature, and that was bleeding like something attacked it. The guard was saying something in Romanian that the messenger bird was injured during flight and that it was a wonder that it made it to them. He removed the message that had been attached and handed it to Falcon.

Angela was paying more attention to the bird. The poor thing was lucky that he made it here in this condition. Gingerly she reached out to grasp the hawk by its body. She gave a slight nod towards the guard holding it and he released him. She cradled the creature close to her body and slowly moved her other hand to stroke the feathers. She recognized this bird and she gently pet him. She muttered in the language she used when she soothed hurts; it was the spoken version of what she had sung for Sam and the beast calmed enough to let her say, “This is Augie’s. The message is from the Phoenix order.”

Falcon looked at Angela as she held the bird. He remembered when she helped Tonto that dog that was the best tracker and hunter of the band. He had been hellish and refused to let anyone near him but he let her. “One of the warrior orders sent us this?” He held up the message.

Angela looked up and still held the bird. It looked like he had been hit by something. There was a nasty gash on his body that would need to be tended to and it looked like some of his flight feathers were singed. Something attacked this bird and she could tell it wasn’t another animal. It was something that knew what to look for. She turned away from the crowd to kept the hawk calm.

At that moment there was some more noise and more guards came through bringing a woman with them. She was dressed in shirt, jeans, boots and jacket. Falcon held the note and looked at the woman who had arrived and asked, “Who are you and what are you doing here in my camp?”

“I came to warn you. I was sent by the order of the Phoenix to find someone. When Carver failed to return I was sent,” the woman shook off her captors. She dusted herself to stand before the leader of the Romani.

Falcon narrowed his eyes. He said, “I again ask, what is your purpose?”

“I was sent to find someone to warn them.”

“Who are you to warn?”

“Absolution.”

The camp became quiet. Falcon said nothing but his gaze traversed to where he saw Angela tending to the bird with her companions watching her. She had turned when the woman said the name Absolution and he saw her eyes glow. So she did know it was something important.

Angela wondered why Carver was out in these parts since she wasn’t aware of any dispatches of the order, both the Centurion and the Phoenix order, in this area. The fact that he was here from Augie and this emissary meant only one thing. When she heard the word Absolution, she knew for certain.

Still holding the bird, she turned to look at the group. She glanced at the boys and saw looks of recognition on their faces. So they knew this one and that meant they were with the main body which was why she said she came because Carver hadn’t returned. She walked towards the woman and asked, “You looking for me?” Her face was contorted into a mask of calm.

The woman nodded. “I am Phoebe. I was sent when Carver didn’t return. I come with a message from my own eyes and approval from Grace. Someone is after you.”

Angela nodded, “That I know. The first demon Lilith; she’s been after me.”

Phoebe nodded, “That and you must know that she is after the Champion as well.”

Angela didn’t need to be told that. Crowley told her that as much. “I know. Is she heading this way? Tell me so that we may depart.”

“Not her,” Phoebe replied shaking her head slightly. “She sent a new pet and the handler. The dark version of the Phoenix has arisen.”

Angela widened her eyes slightly and was aware that they flickered since she heard a few gasped from the Romani that were gathered there. There were two sent after her and Sam and by association Dean. Lilith must be getting desperate or something if she resorted to stealing from the order or doing some sort of demon mojo. She controlled her grip on Carver so as not to hurt him while she raced through her thoughts.

“So you are saying that a demon sent her minions after Absolution?” Falcon asked to confirm it even though he read the confirmation that had been taken from the hawk. He was aware that this could have his friend seen in a bad light. It would be easy to accuse her of bringing the demons on their tails.

For centuries the Romani handled the vampires and the occasional other creatures. They left the demons alone and they demons left them alone. Part of it was in fear of Romani magic. Falcon didn’t know how a demon would fare against it but he did know that it was pretty effective against other creatures. Demons were a different breed altogether. Now his friend was being hunted by one and he was certain the others wouldn’t see that in a good way.

Phoebe looked at the leader of the Romani and nodded, “Yes. We were hoping Carver would reach you but it appears that I may be a bit late. The creature that was sent is not far away and is coming here.”

Falcon was not sure what to do but Angela answered after looking at Sam and Dean and received a nod from them. She said, “Then the choice would be for us to leave. We will lead them away from here and we’ll go now.” She started walking in the direction of the Impala with Sam and Dean in tow and she held onto the bird. She owed it to Augie to make sure that he was repaired.

Falcon sighed. She was leaving to protect his people and her companions were going up against something that was probably going to kill them in the end. They would rather take their problems with them rather than impose them upon innocent people. He looked at Drina who was looking at him. He saw a look of fierce determination and a silent plea to help. He nodded and Drina called, “Wait.”

Angela paused when she heard Drina’s plea. She turned to look at the group of Romani looking at the three of them and Drina marching to the head. She stood in front of them looking like she was ready to kill something. Sighing, Angela gently put Carver on the ground with a word for him to be still and walked forward.

“Angie.”

Angela stopped and looked at the boys. She said, “Don’t. It’ll be all right.” She studied the pair of them, noting how Dean held his brother from doing something stupid. She turned and continued her walk towards Drina until they were roughly five feet apart. She just stood there.

Drina looked intensely at Angela. She said, “You have led a demon’s pet to us. Normally that would warrant death.” She pulled out an arrow and armed her bow, taking careful aim at Angela. She wasn’t done though. “However, you have proven that not all creatures as such should be judged the same. You have helped us twice over.” She lowered the bow.

“I appreciate that,” Angela replied.

“It is not because you are Absolution but a stranger who gave an act of kindness,” Drina replied, “And for that, we will help you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Angela looked at the map lying on the table. She pointed out a section, “These are caves near the mountains. You can send those that can’t fight there. It should be safe.”

Falcon studied the map. He was familiar with the area and knew that she was right. She may not remember being here that long ago but she certainly knew her stuff like she did then. “That’s a fair distance away. It will take time to get everyone there.”

“If necessary I’ll provide distraction.”

“Don’t you mean ‘we’?” Drina’s voice cut in as she came to stand in front of Angela with her hands on her hips.

Angela gave a wry smile. A chuckle escaped that it almost sounded like a scoff. “Don’t get your skirt in a twist fată. I know. Old habits.” She glanced at Sam and Dean who were hardly looking amused at the moment. She studied the map, “I have no idea what is being sent but according to Phoebe is the dark version of the Phoenix so that meant the fruit has been stolen and taken by someone who bears a grudge.”

“So it’s like what Jo said, the badass mojo?” Dean had his arms crossed not liking this at all. It was bad enough to know that Lilith wanted Sam’s ass on a platter and hell knows what she wanted with Angela, but to actually go head to head with one of her things that wasn’t a demon, that wasn’t sitting well at all. It didn’t help that it had to do with the stuff that brought his girl back and that was very bad.

“I am assuming yes,” Angela replied as she tapped her fingers on the table. “Most descriptions speak of fire and all that jazz but nothing conclusive. Much like lore on zombies.”

Sam let out a slight clearing of his throat. He remembered that pretty well. “So what do we do?”

Angela replied, “If it is new, that means that whoever it is isn’t used to their powers. They could wear out pretty easily. That should lower the guard and make it easily to kill.”

“With what?” Falcon asked, “We have silver and iron. We have no idea what works?”

“He’s got a point Angie,” Sam added. He wasn’t in favor of fighting this thing since he had no idea what to expect but he knew that in Angela’s mind, it was the least she could do in terms of fighting it and protecting these people.

“We have Absolution and Orion in the Impala,” Angela replied.

“Yeah, two swords that can pretty much kill anything,” Dan nearly scoffed, “How does that increase our odds?”

“Two swords, a bow and spear,” Angela corrected. “Orion’s belt can lay quite a punch if done correctly.” She glanced at her companions.

Sam knew what she was talking about. He had seen all three in Chicago. Dean only ever saw the blade and he hadn’t been impressed at first until he learned how to use it. He almost wanted to laugh a bit since Orion’s belt was in reference to a field of stars and there were references to the Great Pyramids in Egypt. It was almost ironic in that it would be in reference to weapons that were like the Colt. “You mean you’ve had them all in the trunk?”

“Plain sight,” Angela replied with an amused grin. It was one of her more favorite phrases and tactics to use. Most people would have expected the weapons in her care to be left in a place protected by supernatural means like traps and devil’s circles and all sorts of stuff. Sometimes the best thing was to hide it where one least expected it.

“Wait so you’ve been keeping stuff in the car and we couldn’t even see it?” Dean wanted to back up a bit since he was still hung up on the fact that there was a bow and a spear with the same name.

“I spend a lot of time with her,” Angela replied. Her voice almost sounded seductive. “I know just about every inch of her down to the nuts and bolts. The more… intimate parts.” She grinned teasingly at Dean.

Dean muttered something about a ‘car whore’ knowing that he was just as bad with his baby. He glanced at Sam who was trying not to laugh and scowled, “Shut up bitch.” Turning back to Angela he said, “Okay so say if we did manage to get this thing done right, how do we know it’s going to stop this thing?”

“Take it on faith,” Angela said making no promises, “They are supposed to be able to kill anything.” She looked over at Falcon and Drina. The girl looked ready to fight but he was more reserved and she had to wait and see what he would say. “I can’t say yes it will and I don’t even know what the other one will do.”

“Then we try the path of least resistance,” Falcon replied. He had debated carefully what his options were. The last one was one that would probably end up saving them but the information was restricted in terms of access and he did give a vow upon taking leadership. If push came to shove then he would consider it. “We’ll try wearing it down first. If I’m not mistaken, if we could box them in with natural crevices and canyons, that would also help in terms of restricting abilities.”

Angela nodded. That was a plan for now. She would have added the Orion weapons though to be on the safe side. However she had learned that any advantage could come from anywhere. “Then we better get moving.”

“Agreed.”

Once they were outside, Dean pounced, “Angie you know that this plan is full of holes right?”

“Tell me about it but it is his people,” Angela replied as she walked to where the Impala was. She popped open the trunk and pulled out Absolution and ditched her coat. Things were going to get messy. She strapped the sword to her back and put her chakram at her belt. “I don’t like it either and I would rather have led this thing on a chase, preferably without you two.”

“Hey don’t expect us to sit and watch,” Dean countered as he pulled out the weapons bag and loaded it up. “You know that ain’t gonna happen.”

“Tell me about it,” Angela muttered. She didn’t like it at all. Phoebe hadn’t been forthcoming in the description of this new thing but further investigation revealed that she had suffered a concussion and it was a wonder she remembered anything of what happened at the site in Sioux Falls. She adjusted her gauntlets and said, “Maybe you should move the car Dean.”

****

Vera was excited. She could smell Absolution and Sam Winchester and it felt like they were practically right in front of her. It was strong as she entered the camp followed by her companion. She could see people fleeing and started laughing, “Yes run you pathetic humans. Or are there none strong enough to challenge me?” In a fit of fun, she shot fire and lightning at some of the fleeing people but missed and some wagons caught fire along with a few tents.

Vera looked around. They were here somewhere and these people were protecting them. She was interrupted from her search when something hit her. She looked down to find an arrow protruding from her abdomen. With a curious frown, she pulled it out and tossed it aside. She caught another one and threw it back where it hit the archer in the shoulder and she smiled at the scream of pain. “Sam Winchester, I know you are here. Come out and I will leave these people alone.” She looked around trying to see where he would pop up.

Not finding him and was instead greeted by some Romani warriors, she smiled, “So you will hide then? I knew the Champion was a coward.”

“You are sadly mistaken if you think you can do what you want.”

Vera smiled as she heard the voice. She turned and said, “Absolution. It is so nice to see you. Back from the dead again?”

Angela stood there facing Vera. Her face didn’t betray recognition of the woman and yet even with the changes to her person, she could still recognize her. She returned Vera’s smile with one of her own and replied, “One of many trips to beyond and back Vera. So you survived the fall.”

“Yes I survived death, the death that Sam Winchester sent me to and one that I intend to pay him back in full coin.” Vera advanced a few steps towards Angela. She took in the sight of the woman dressed in a black t-shirt with jeans and boots and wearing gauntlets that looked like they belonged in a move prop. She recognized the weapon hanging from her hip and noticed the sword strapped to her back. It looked like one of those old fashioned standoffs. “So tell me where he is and I will spare your life and those of these pathetic and groveling worms you call people.”

Angela stood firm and narrowed her eyes. There was no way in hell she would give up either of her boys. “You must have been asleep at the wheel. If you really are Lilith’s pet, you would know that she wants me as well and that I won’t give up what’s mine.”

Vera narrowed her eyes. She could feel the fire grow. “Give me Sam Winchester now!”

“Never.”

“Then die… again.”

Angela glanced at her warriors and shouted, “Now!”

There was a volley of arrows and a few gunshots. They all fell on their target which was Vera. She started to go down after being stunned by so many hits that the Romani stopped and watched. Then Vera slowly stood up and started laughing. In Angela’s mind that was a warning and she said, “Fall back. Go!”

She was right when the projectiles were sent flying in all directions. Some hit the Romani and others missed. She dodged a bullet literally as she leapt out of the way. “Vera! Leave them!”

Vera had started up her fireworks again and was shooting off bolts at the fleeing people. There were still some women and children trying to flee. She was going to have fun. She turned to see Absolution in a crouched position and said, “You know what I want. Give me Sam Winchester. Come out Sammy. I will find you eventually. Make this less painful than it already is.”

Angela glared on full at Vera. She was not going to give up Sam. Not as long as she still had a breath in her body. She reached behind her and it was sheer luck that she found a rock. It was like shooting a bear with a BB gun but it would do the trick to get Vera’s attention off the people. With precision she threw it and hoped that it would work out.

Vera caught the rock in her fist and looked at it. “Did you just try to fight me with a pebble?”

Angela stood up at the time and merely shrugged her shoulders. “What the hell?”

Vera glared at Angela. As far as she was concerned Absolution was trying to stall. She must have Sam somewhere in hiding and she aimed to find him even if she had to burn this place to the ground. In retaliation she threw the rock back but with a bit of her own tricks attached. She laughed as the flame covered rock was batted away by a block from Absolution. She turned to continue her rampage when she spotted a child just standing there holding a rag doll. She slowly raised her hand and pointed.

Angela reacted with a block and that was a mistake since her arm caught fire. She was quick to put it out and there was no real damage to her arm since most of the flames were on the gauntlet. She looked around to find the camp in ruins but at least most of the people had fled that is until she saw Vera looking at a little girl. It was the same girl that shied from her before but that was not what had Angela’s eyes wide open. It was the arm that slowly being raised and a finger pointing at the girl.

Angela knew that it was bait to get her to come to the girl’s rescue or call out Sam and Dean who were somewhere in the chaos. They had put up mild arguments over the plan but she was adamant and when she reminded Dean about big brothers, it became two against one and Sam bitch faced mildly at it. So they were around somewhere helping people head for the caves and keeping Sam out of sight until she could buy them some time. At this rate though, it looked like Vera was going to pull out all the stops on this. So Angela did what she did best and that was save the innocent. Putting spring into her muscles, she broke into a cold sprint and raced towards the girl.

Seeing that there was too great a distance, Angela decided to close it rapidly. Using a nearby log to give her elevation, she leapt forward and flipped giving a short cry to land between the girl and Vera. She landed just as Vera shot off what she wanted and it rushed towards the pair as Angela grabbed them.

****

Sam tolerated a lot of crap that Dean gave him even if it pissed him off. Most of it was the prank wars and the stupid wisecracks made at his expense. What really pushed his buttons was when he had both Dean and Angela gang up on him and virtually order him to stay put. He was sure that Dean was even more pissed off because she told him to stay put too. They both were stuck with evacuation detail while their girl was off distracting whatever this thing was.

Sam had tried reasoning with her to at least let him and Dean be with the group that would fire at it to help slow it down. He went so far as to use the puppy eyes on her and he went full blown with it. She hesitated as if she were going to give in and that was a first. Then she went all drill sergeant on them and said no and she had to remind Dean about being the big brother. So that became a bust at least for the plan.

They didn’t have a whole lot of time to get people moving but for people that moved around a lot they were pretty good at picking up the essentials and going. It was harder when you had people with the babies and the older folks. So when it showed up, it was like getting caught with your pants down and sheer reaction for him and Dean to pull out their guns.

It was a major surprise to recognize the bitch that he or rather Angela riding his ass killed. She looked different but he couldn’t forget that look in her eyes when they tried to take Angela’s body. It was like she was anxious to burn it then and for whatever reason, Sam was glad to not know since he probably would have been worse than he was then.

It was hard not to jump out when she demanded that Angela hand him over. Knowing her, she would offer herself up before even considering handing him or Dean over. It brought bad memories of what the Trickster told him about his and Dean’s penchant for sacrificing themselves for one another. It was nothing but pain and misery and yet she continued to do it and not just for him or Dean but for the people that she felt she owed a debt to or was trying to help with whatever problem they had going for them. If he were truly honest, he and Dean continued to do it too.

That much showed when they took refuge behind a fallen log and listened while she taunted Angela about the last time they met. Sam could see the determination in Angela’s eyes when she refused point blank to give him up. What Vera did after being hit stunned both him and Dean and they looked like fish gulping for air. They took to getting people who had fallen off the ground and getting them to run.

Sam could hear the taunting voice of Vera as she persisted in calling him out. With the screams all around, it probably was better that he give himself up. When Dean tugged on his arm he looked at his brother and said, “Dean.”

Dean knew that look and reacted instantly, “Hell no Sam. Are you out of your mind?”

“Dean she’s going to kill these people if we don’t do something. It’s probably the thing we should have done in the first place.”

“Don’t be a stupid ass. The bitch is rotten to the core and she’ll do it anyway. As much as I don’t like it Angie knows what she’s doing and she’ll kick both our asses a good one if you do something stupid like what you are suggesting.”

“Angie’s not going to swoop in for the kill. She never does.”

“Only because you’ve never seen her do it dumbass. In case you’ve forgotten you were out cold when she killed as many as twenty of those slayer folk I told you about. You didn’t see the expression on her face when she did unless you know something I don’t.”

Sam thought about it. He didn’t really pay attention but when they went through that time after that first Wednesday, she stuck with him but she was like how he was. They rarely said anything to each other and she looked like she had nothing else. The only time she did say anything was when he ‘killed’ Bobby and she snapped out of it. She had been cold to Bela the last few times they met so maybe he didn’t know what he was talking about or he did. “She can do it but it’s not her.”

“Really? And here I was thinking that it was all a show,” Dean replied sarcastically. “The answer is no Sam.”

There was no time to retort since an explosion happened. Both of them ducked slightly to avoid any flying debris. Sam looked and saw Angela beating out flames on her arm and she looked pissed at that. What was she thinking?

Sam got his answer when she charged after Vera and used a log to give her momentum. He watched as she landed right in between her and a girl. The only thing that Sam saw was a rush of fire heading towards the both of them.

****

Angela turned to see the flames coming at her. Her first reaction was to grab the child and leap away. She managed to grab the child but something grabbed her and tackled her with a body block. She put her hands around the girl’s head to protect her as they collided with the ground hard and she felt a pair of arms cover her head as their owner’s body fell on top of hers.

Angela felt the heat of the flames as they flew harmlessly over them and could hear the frustrated growl of Vera. Apparently she hadn’t mastered her aim. Angela checked the girl to find her relatively unharmed.

“You okay Angie?”

Angela pursed her lips to keep from retorting and turned to see Sam offering help up. She accepted but said nothing since Vera had spotted them and said in a pleasant voice, “So you finally decided to come out Sammy? Ready to face your own battles?”

Angela put her hand to her belt ready to pull her chakram off. “Sam get her out of here.” To keep him from protesting she snapped, “Do it,” she then softened her voice, “Please.”

Sam knew he was going to get it later but he could tell that she appreciated his efforts. He picked up the girl and took off. He only hoped that Angela wouldn’t do anything foolish.

“Oh no you don’t Sammy. You’re going to pay for what you’ve done.” Vera gave a wave of her finger and sent Sam flying. The girl fell to the ground and scampered away.

Sam landed hard on his back and barely registered that Dean was calling out to him. He managed to turn his head to see Dean head towards him firing his Taurus at something and then in turn get his gun taken from him, leaving him vulnerable. He tried to get up and ended up rolling over to see Vera aiming right at Dean with another fire trick. Dean was caught like a deer in a truck’s headlights and he couldn’t stop it. “Dean!”

Dean’s ass was saved when it missed him by a mile. Sam turned to see that Angela had given the bitch a nice kick that knocked her off her feet and was ready for more. Angela said, “If you want fun, why not try it with someone who can fight back?”

At that moment Vera stood up to look at Angela and she glanced at where Dean was helping Sam off the ground. She grinned, “That is all an well but I think that I’ll just take care of Sammy first.” She turned but then felt something pummel her back and she turned to look with an angry and surprised look at Angela.

Angela reacted the moment Vera turned her back. Channeling her telekinetic ability, she went through the motions and gave a mild form of a punch. She glared as soon as Vera turned back to look at her. She said, “I warn you. You will not have either.”

Vera looked at her and ignored Sam and Dean allowing them to get to their feet. They would have stayed but a look from Angela told them to leave. Vera saw none of this as she looked at Angela. She said, “Impressive little trick and here I was thinking you had nothing to show for your reputation.”

Angela moved back into a tiger stance. It was probably not the best thing to do but if she was going to wear down Vera, she would have to go on an offensive. “I like to save the best for last.”

Vera smiled. Just could play along for a little while but that didn’t mean that she would give up. “I see. It’s no wonder I was told it would be difficult to get to Sammy Winchester. They say that Absolution is one that has no equal in battle.” She began to circle and was pleased that Angela did the same.

“People love their stories,” Angela replied. She kept her eye on Vera. With her aim so poor, it would be easy to frustrate her into tiring herself out. “Exaggerations of principles.”

Vera laughed. She then shot off her powers and watched as Angela dodged and weaved. “I’m sure of that.” She tried to hit the woman but she was fast with the running and leaping. “Hold still you little worm.” She shot again.

It was a complete surprise when Angela dropped in from behind and managed to punch her. Vera responded by striking back. She got in a lucky shot and it was the hardest she ever thrown. She heard the satisfying popping sound of a joint being dislocated as she watched Angela go flying and landing with a sickening thud. “Sounds like you’ve bitten off more than you can chew.”

Angela heard the pop in her shoulder and mentally shouted, _Fuck!_ She didn’t give the satisfaction of showing pain though and got to her feet. “I know my limits bitch.”

It was enough to have Vera go crazy with her abilities and it left some sparks and flames everywhere. Even with a dislocated shoulder, Angela managed to grab her chakram. She ran around until she had a shot. Right when Vera turned, she threw it.

It was unexpected when it stopped midair. It stunned both combatants. Angela turned to see a hooded man looking at her. His face was in shadow but she could see the hint of a grin and the whiskey amber eyes that were unnatural. She didn’t have time to wonder however since her chakram came straight back at her. She didn’t have time to jump out of the way and took the full force of the blade and it hit right across her abdomen and she flew with the sheer force of it.

Angela did have the sense to use her hands to keep it from slicing her in half but whoever that guy was got her good. She landed hard on the ground and winced from the pain. She looked at the guy who stared at her while Vera smiled since she was presented with the opportunity to finish her. However when Vera tried, she found that she couldn’t and roared in frustration. The other said, “You’ve exhausted yourself.”

Vera looked like she wanted to rip his head off but she didn’t. She looked at Angela who as sitting up and glared. “This isn’t over,” she threatened and disappeared along with her companion.

Angela gave a slight eye roll and got up. She winced and put a hand across her abdomen with her good hand and limply gripped the chakram in the other. That bought them some time but for how long… it was anyone’s guess.


	9. Chapter 9

“Can you stop being a girl Angie?” Dean growled in frustration as he had his hand slapped away for the umpteenth time.

“News flash, Genius. I am a girl,” Angela retorted as she sorted out for the medical supplies she needed for her abdomen. It didn’t help that her right was not working properly since it was dislocated. “Stop bothering me and go help the others.”

She didn’t mean it as in ‘piss off’ but more along the lines of ‘I’m thinking and need alone time to do it’ kind of way. Both Winchesters knew that and this time they weren’t going to let her have her way. Sam was going to bide his time since he knew that sometimes Dean’s methods worked to completion or they softened her up to the point where she gave in and would pout. Besides it was more entertaining for Dean to embarrass himself.

Dean went with the direct approach and said in a low tone, “Stop it. They’re fine and look: you can’t even move your right.” He motioned to her arm with his hands.

Angela looked at Dean with a raised brow and said, “Is that what’s bothering you?” She started walking towards one of the cave walls and looked at it. She placed her left on the wall to brace herself, not willing to endure the pain, and made ready to…

“Hey don’t try Mel Gibson on me. Now sit.” Dean managed to stop her from slamming her shoulder into the wall by grabbing it and pushed her to take a seat.

Angela looked up in surprise mingled with pride. “I’m impressed Dean.”

“Yeah whatever. Shut up and let me pop it back in,” Dean countered as he put his hands on either side of her shoulder. He glanced over to find Sam giving a grin. He said, “Don’t say anything Sam or I’ll…”

“Lay me flat on my ass? Come on Dean, I’m in agreement with Angie. I’m impressed she didn’t kick your ass,” Sam pointed out after he noticed Angela grinning to herself.

Dean gave a slight look as he popped the shoulder in without warning, “You’re so getting it bitch.”

“Not if I get you first jerk.”

“How about I get you both asshats for being idiots?” Angela piped in as she began to slowly rotate her shoulder. She used her left to feel the joint and rub the more tender areas. “Then you’ll know I’m being serious.” She moved her arm in a sort of flimsy way and finally satisfied she said, “Thanks Dean now can you two…” she motioned towards the Romani that were being treated.

Dean shot a look at Sam that said ‘you handle this’ and went to see if anyone needed anything and to take inventory of weapons. He was perfectly willing to let Sam talk her out of her thoughts. It took an emo to know an emo. Plus he had the ulterior motive of pushing them together and getting used to it just being them. He wasn’t expecting chick flick romance but he had to plan ahead. He glanced back to see Sam making his move and grinned. Yep his Sammy was predictable.

“Need some help?”

Angela had her back turned towards Sam while she was peering at the injury on her abdomen. Like many other puncture injuries, she was lucky it wasn’t deep. It was the kind of lucky that one could take in sarcasm since she had her ass kicked. At least she could use both hands now that her shoulder was popped in. She heard Sam ask and it was on the tip of her tongue to snap at him to leave her alone since she needed to think about their next move and she was nervous about him touching her even though he had done it before. However she couldn’t even if she were pissed to the point of blowing something up with her mind; she couldn’t do that with either of them really. Besides she would need some help since the slice angled downward and wrapped around her left. “Bottled water in the bag over there.”

Sam was surprised she gave in readily since she seemed adamant to be left alone. He figured it was a mixture of frustration and figuring out what to do next. He couldn’t blame her really and truth be told he half expected her to scold him and Dean thoroughly for putting themselves in harm’s way. She always allowed for contingency plans but she really was a stickler for following a plan even with three or four lined up in case one failed. Some might call it OCD but it was how she lasted this long before she hooked up with him and Dean.

He found the water bottle and a clean rag. As an afterthought he pulled out the antiseptic and another rag and brought them over. He said nothing as he poured some water onto the rag and was going to hand it to her when she lifted her shirt to reveal the slice. He had done this before so he started gently cleaning the dirt and blood away. “Looks deep,” he said as he traced the path of the injury, amazed at amount of damage that could be done with the chakram.

Angela focused on the wall, her eyes twitching at the tiny snatches of pain. She replied, “Not really. I don’t need stitches.”

Sam raised a brow. It looked deep to him but once he cleared the blood away, he could see the beginnings of her healing ability kick in. It would take time but it would be healed in less time than if it were inflicted on a normal human. “I can see that.”

Angela gave a slight eye roll. “I know. Lucky me.”

“If you mean lucky that you have the ability to heal fast, then yeah.”

“I know very convenient and I don’t slow you up.” Angela felt the cool air hit where he cleaned it and it numbed the area but she could feel the sting still. Her lips twitching were the only thing that betrayed she felt it.

“You know it’s not like that,” Sam replied as he tossed the used rag aside and took the clean one and poured some antiseptic on it. “Yeah it’s a good thing to have but I was thinking more along the lines that you get to put up with us some more and that you weren’t… leaving.” He put the rag on the cut and began cleaning it.

Angela didn’t say anything and tried not to hiss. Sam had to get the really good stuff instead of the whiskey bottle. She failed and gave a slight hiss. She understood where Sam was coming from. The last few weeks had been hell (well nothing compared to the real hell) and she knew why. Maybe she was better equipped to be in a world without someone that had her back and she had theirs or maybe not. “I’m sorry about that. Just the old me talking about how lucky I am when there are others who probably deserve it better than I do. Sometimes being different sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Don’t have to,” Angela replied giving a slight hiss when he got to the portion she couldn’t see.

Sam paused when she flinched. He murmured apologies before starting again. He was almost finished. “So what are you thinking of?”

“The best way to keep you and Dean out of trouble short of putting you both in a bubble that is designed like a hex box,” Angela deadpanned as she reached for a bandage.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh. The never ending campaign for her. “Still not giving it up?”

“Nope,” Angela replied laughing slightly along with Sam. She didn’t realize he had taken the bandage out of her hand until he applied it. “Trying to bribe me now?”

“Never works with you,” Sam replied as he finished. He watched her lower her shirt and saw the slash in the material. That shirt was scrap in his mind. He could see the burnt edges and marveled that her skin hadn’t caught fire.

“You’re right,” Angela replied as she slowly tested her range of movement. She did waist stretches slowly. “It doesn’t.” _And you have no idea how hard it is to ignore it._ “Thanks.”

“It’s what we do right?”

Angela gave a slight smile. “Yeah,” she said as she patted his arm.

“Most of the injured are not serious,” Falcon said as he came up interrupting. “A few dead.”

Angela gave a somber hum as she swiveled around her perch. She looked at the ground before looking up, “Well we’ve worn her out and it is as I suspected. She’s not accustomed to her powers. However the more time that goes by, the more difficult it would be to stop her.”

“You said before that canyons would work to prevent full use,” Falcon said.

“Yes but I’m afraid that wouldn’t be enough. This won’t stop until she is completely neutralized. She has an extreme dislike for Sam and with Lilith pulling the strings.”

“Well it makes sense since you were riding Sam’s ass when he killed her,” Dean said as he came back.

Angela listened but a nagging thought came to mind. Lilith had the ability to take her out. Crowley had made that very clear insisting that Lilith would make her into silk sheets for her bed. A disgusting thought but she had to give Crowley his due since he didn’t technically lie to her. She wondered why Lilith would send Vera in the first place. There were only two reasons she would think of and it wasn’t because she liked the new bitch.

Something else was bothering her too. It was like she knew something but couldn’t place a finger on it. She rubbed the back of her head in an absentminded fashion. She couldn’t quite…

“You okay Angie?”

Angela snapped out of what she was doing and looked up, “Huh? Yeah just thinking.” She slid off her seat and started walking through the cave puzzling over her thoughts and the sneaking suspicion that she knew something but she couldn’t figure out what.

Dean and Sam frowned in worry. Dean asked, “Thinking she saw something?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. It works different for her. Or it could be that she was thinking something through and we distracted her. Honestly not a clue.”

“She did mumble something in a question about why Lilith isn’t chasing us. Did you mention the hex bags from Ruby?”

“I’m not that stupid Dean.”

“Neither is she. She may hate the bitch but she knows that sometimes you have to work with the devil. Angie may hate it but believe me she never makes that step unless she’s sure,” Dean countered. He tugged on his brother’s jacket. “We better find out before she does something like get it into her head to go after the bitch alone.”

Falcon watched as the brothers followed Angela. He knew that she was distracted for a reason. She would have gotten the feeling that she was forgetting something once she started scratching a few things. He didn’t want to let this go on any longer. She had the key and she didn’t even know it.

****

Angela stood back to look at her handiwork on the ground. No candles this time but that wasn’t an issue. _It’ll do_ , she mused to herself as she fingered the stone in her pocket.

“Summoning a demon?”

The question had been asked casually but upon looking at the brothers, Angela could tell that they were not sure whether to be angry or relieved. Angry she could get since she tried to discourage the option but had done less so since Ruby showed up and she could hardly tell them not to with her extracurricular activities and what those entailed. She couldn’t hide it since they knew what it was. Angela replied, “Pretty much.”

“Any reason why?” Dean asked the question since Sam was more or less trying to see if she was going off the reservation.

“I need information,” Angela replied not sugar coating it. “I’m thinking that Lilith sent her new pet because she can’t find you and if I venture a guess Ruby had something to do with that. She can’t find me because I’m marked.”

“We could have told you that if you asked,” Dean countered.

“I could yes but I also want to know more about the one that accompanied Vera.”

“Probably another demon.”

“I don’t think so,” Angela replied frowning. “There was something I couldn’t place when he looked at me. It was like he knew me and he wasn’t interested in anything else; like he was there on sufferance.”

“Okay so?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that if you want to know something about the other side, sometimes you have to go to someone from that side; someone who knows how to get things without getting caught.”

“You mean a stoolie,” Sam said finally speaking once it dawned on him that this was nothing more than a fact finding mission.

“Exactly.”

Dean groaned, “Not that guy.”

Angela pulled out her knife and held it ready while pulling her hand out of her jeans’ pocket. She paused and said, “You are welcome to stay if you want.”

Sam decided to stay. He looked at Dean and gave him a look. He repeated it until Dean shot him one in resignation. They would both stay. Sam said, “Do it.”

Angela nodded and opened her palm to reveal the stone she carried. She chanted in the language of the demons. It was almost too long a pause but Cary didn’t fail to show. He stood there looking annoyed, “You really have to work on your timing sister. I was in the middle of the …”

“Biggest deal of your life. Yeah I’ve heard the story,” Angela replied not caring that she had interrupted whatever it was Cary was into. She held her knife behind her back.

“Show some respect and appreciation since I helped you on those other times,” Cary replied crossing his arms. He didn’t bother moving since he knew he couldn’t until she released him. Curses on the boss who taught her this one. “Though I think you should be more concerned about the new boss in town.”

“You mean Lilith,” Angela replied with a slight smirk and narrowed eyes. “That’s old news. You’re getting slow Cary. You might have outlived your usefulness.”

“Why don’t you bother Ruby since you’re nice and tight with her?”

“Because I want you dumbass,” Angela replied short on patience. “You know more about scuttlebutt than anyone. Now give.”

“Or what? You’re gonna have gigantor over there kick my ass? Exorcise me?” Cary made a click with his tongue in disappointment. “You used to be good at this. Hell even that shrimp next to gigantor isn’t worth it.”

“You know I can still do a few things,” Angela replied narrowing her eyes in seductive jest. She pulled out her knife and brought it close. She tapped it on Cary’s chest since she could. “You’re still the same Cary. You remember the last time. Now what do you know?”

Cary grumbled. He knew that she wouldn’t bargain with the likes of him or any demon. It was well known that her method of currency was letting you live another day. It was crude and effective and he couldn’t see for the life of him why the boss liked her so much. “You know Lilith is the new boss. What else do you want?”

“What is she up to besides the obvious?”

Cary sighed. He knew that he was going to have to lay low for a while with this one. “Well rumor has it, and this is rumor mind you, that she only put the death contract out on you cause she wants to see what you’re made of.”

“And Sam?” Dean stepped forward. He was glad that he wasn’t doing the interrogating since he would probably do something stupid. Angela knew how to handle him even though it looked along the lines of interrogation and torture.

“Oh she wants Sam dead. That’s not changed.”

“Then why, aside from testing her, does she want Angie?” Sam narrowed his eyes, trying to keep his temper in. It was like when Yellow Eyes put her through her paces; it made him angry.

“What can I say? She likes her, wants to get kinky… I don’t give a shit. It’s what I heard and from those closest to the big time bitch.” Cary looked at Sam and then at Angela, “Does he always look like he has a stick up his ass?”

Angela merely flickered her eyes in warning. Cary got the hint and rolled his. “Fine whatever. If you want to hang out with ass sticks, that’s up to you. Anyway she knows that you’ll get in the way of anyone coming after gigantor there so she put the death contract on you to distract you. Of course that is a problem.”

“And that’s where the Phoenix comes in,” Angela said with her arms crossed over her chest. She kept her knife out in plain view. It was a sure way of keeping Cary in line.

“What do you need me for if you know this already?” Cary knew it was rhetorical.

“Because I just can’t stand the thought of not having a good little weasel like you,” Angela crooned with a slight pout. If she had been in the mood, she would have given a cheek pinch to bring insult to injury.

“Fine,” Cary said in an exasperated tone. “Yeah the Phoenix is Lilith’s new pet and she really doesn’t like you Sammy. Says you killed her and took away her power. So yeah Lilith saves her ass by giving her a piece of raw fruit and a bit of her mojo along with whatever the dead bitch said to make the stuff work and voila.”

“I thought you said only healers knew how to use the stuff,” Dean said frowning in confusion.

“That is true. So Vera must have had some healing ability,” Angela shrugged her shoulders even though her right was throbbing a little. “Or she was a witch. Either way works and coupled with an angry heart, revenge and demon mojo… no wonder.”

“Like I said, what do you need me for? Now can I go?” Cary looked at Angela with an almost pleading and pouting look. He really shouldn’t have agreed the first time that they met. Then the boss found out about her ad was obsessed with her and gave him orders to cater to her every whim. He really was whipped. He really should conduct himself as a demon but because of what he dealt in, he lived in the shadows and stayed out of the way. Lenya was an exception.

“Oh you’re not going anywhere yet Sunshine,” Dean said. He looked at Angela who seemed to be considering a few things. He then said, “So that Vera bitch knew some mojo too? Didn’t you know anything about that Angie?”

Angela studied Cary. She knew Cary had no reason or need to lie. He may be a worm but he was an honest one and a coward. She looked at Dean and replied, “I didn’t know Vera. I didn’t bother with names when I was with them except for Grace and Augie. I didn’t care to.”

“But Angie can’t healers sense each other?” Sam asked the question frowning as the thought occurred to him.

That was true. Angela didn’t recall sensing anyone with healer talent. “So Vera must be a witch. It would certainly explain a few things.”

“As much as this discussion is thrilling, I would like to get back and possibly salvage my business deal,” Cary interjected, not interested in the three way discussion.

“You’ll go when I release you,” Angela replied thinking about it some more. She turned her attention towards Cary. “Now aside from Lilith making a new pet, who’s the douche that Vera runs with?”

Cary let out an exaggerated sigh. He dropped his arms and looked up at the sky. He really was out of luck today. Then again it occurred to him that he could have some fun with this. She didn’t know everything which was why she kept him around. He could pay her back in somewhat her own coin. He couldn’t threaten her with a knife but he learned that information was a very powerful weapon; it could make and break armies. “You would have to describe him or her.”

“Don’t fuck with us,” Dean threatened.

“I ain’t talking to you shorty,” Cary spat at Dean. “Just because we worked together once doesn’t mean you have the right to boss me around. I should have left you to Davenport’s dogs. They would have improved your manners.”

“If you…”

Angela held up her hand while still looking at Cary. “Cary, stop being an ass and tell me who Lilith has under her thumb. The guy was not interested in what she wanted with Sam.”

“Not my problem,” Cary replied buffing his nails on his shirt. He gave a cocky grin on his face. He knew that it was pushing her buttons.

Angela could feel the muscle in her jaw twitch. Cary could be an annoying little twit. She had to suppress the urge that was usually first instinct and that was to kill the demon. She hated admitting it but she knew how valuable Cary’s intelligence was and she really couldn’t kill him. Maim him yes and she would do the same to Crowley and he knew that. Moving her tongue against her teeth and pressing it to relieve the tension, she said, “Hooded and eyes that are like whiskey but show power and a grin you would know well.”

Cary pretended to think about it some more. He made a show of it. “Mmm, well, that would be Lilith’s right hand man for now. Who and what he is, I can’t tell you. Even the busybodies don’t know what he is but he does have some badass mojo. No one who had crossed him and lived.”

Angela raised her brow at that. She had lived but then again she really didn’t cross him. “So no one knows anything?” She narrowed her eyes inquisitively.

“Would I lie to you?” Cary held his arms out to show his innocence even if it was halfhearted.

“For the right price you would,” Angela replied. She thought some more. They were seriously handicapped if they didn’t have anything on this guy. She could appeal to Gabriel and that was if he decided to answer her. After he sent her back, he hadn’t answered any of her calls. So that could be a bust. The thing was this guy didn’t interfere until she was about to make a killing with her chakram. SO that meant…

Angela looked at Cary. She peered at him to the point of making him uncomfortable. “So no one knows him?” She had to be sure about this as an idea formed in her mind.

“Do I have to repeat myself? No one knows. Guy shows up when Lilith decides she wants a piece of the fun.” Cary frowned at Angela. Her reaction was not one he expected. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not. “So can I go now? Have I satisfied your idle curiosity?” His tone was mocking.

Angela glanced at the boys. She gave slight smirk as she flipped the stone to the other side in her hand. She was almost finished with the incantation when Cary said, “You can beat that Phoenix bitch. The key is in your head.” He was gone before anything could be said. Angela was just staring where he was frowning in confusion as to what he meant.


	10. Chapter 10

Angela paced the area back and forth, making sure that the sigils in the dirt were completely wiped away. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to see them and freak out. Right now she needed to come up with an idea. Vera was a problem but the main sticking point was the unknown guy that was dogging Vera’s steps. He was the wild card and in her experience, the wild cards proved to be the most dangerous.

He had powers and that was a no brainer. The full range was something that was something to eventually get known. However, if he was with Lilith that meant that he might be pretty high on the food chain. Thing was he wasn’t a demon; he didn’t exhibit the usual signs like the eyes with the usual color. No there was something vaguely familiar about his essence but she couldn’t put a finger on it. What was most disturbing was the fact that he looked like he knew her. That shouldn’t have been a surprised because she was certain there were things out there that she hadn’t seen before and they knew her and mostly by reputation. This one knew her and not like meeting her but more like he knew what she was.

That was ridiculous since she knew what she was and that wasn’t going to change. Somehow she couldn’t shake this feeling that this was just the beginning of something else… bigger. She had a vague idea of a possibility and she loathed it since she had given her say on that spiel a long time ago and they knew what she felt about it. Right now she should be concentrating on what to do with Vera. She was the immediate threat since she was after her Sam and she was not going to stop until he was a pile of flesh and bone beneath her feet.

“So Angie what did Miss Sunshine mean about the last time?”

“Dean, do you really think that is relevant right now?”

“I’m not poking her with a stick and risk having her rip my head off. Better to ask a stupid question.”

Angela lifted her head to see that the Winchesters were still there and they were arguing over something. She had vaguely heard Dean’s question and now her attention was directed towards them. She asked, “What stupid question?” She frowned a little in confusion wondering what was going on while thinking about what to do next.

Dean looked at Sam with smug satisfaction and replied, “Rather than poke you with a stick and then have you attempt to rip my head off, I figured asking a stupid question would get your attention out of whatever it was you were just doing right there.”

Angela thought about it and replied, “Makes sense. I knew you were a genius.” She smiled in a teasing manner.

Dean grinned in response. He sobered though and asked, “So what are we going to do?”

“Kill the bitch and try to stay out of the other guy’s way,” Angela gave the answer in a matter of fact tone. “I’m not letting her near either of you.”

“And maybe you missed the part about Lilith putting the hit out on you too and the part where you have the key.”

“Makes it easier.” Angela shrugged her shoulders. She studied them both before sighing.   
“Look I have no qualms about taking on a demon or two coming after me. I have been doing it all my life. As to the last part, I have no idea about that. I figure it was something Cary left as a parting shot since he knows how tumultuous our relationship is.”

“Sounded like he knew something to me and usually I’m pretty good at detecting bullshit,” Dean countered.

“That and making bullshit,” Sam muttered. He didn’t like the situation either. It was nothing new that Lilith was after him. Ruby told him that and then Ruby spilled the beans and Dean was pissed at that. What bothered him was that Lilith wanted her alive and only put out a hit to distract her which was pretty much senseless but to test her abilities wasn’t that farfetched and he was certain Angela figured that one out already.

“Unfortunately Dean,” Angela replied before he could make the comment on Sam’s remark, “The only key I know we have is the Seal of Nameh and that is at Bobby’s and that key unlocked the vault and you know the rest. So I really have no idea unless it is one of the nifty weapons I like to tote around.”

“Absolution is badass and so far I haven’t seen him not slice and dice,” Dean replied.

“There’s always a first. Soul swords are a mystery.”

“But he could still put up a fight. Hell he wanted to when Vera pissed Sam off,” Dean replied. “He might be able to pull it off.”

Angela gave a slight grin at Dean’s reference to Absolution. Up until then she had been the only one who called it a ‘he’ instead of an ‘it’. “He might but to be honest I have no idea if it would work. I never had to kill a phoenix before.”

“I don’t think you should be calling her that,” Sam said, “Not with all the demon mojo…”

That made a good point. Since the healing power of the phoenix was in the fruit and it had been corrupted. That was a thought but they needed to get away from the Romani. She wouldn’t put them through this anymore. Of course she would need to speak to someone she loathed to speak to if she couldn’t get what they needed.

“I can see you have a plan Angie. You’re like Sam when the hamster wheel goes on overdrive in that brain of his. You start thinking a mile a minute and do a little excited walk.”

Sam shot Dean a grade A bitch face. He didn’t do that and Dean knew it. She didn’t do that. She may get a slight goofy happy look and then start either scribbling furiously or start working on it as if trying to keep up with her thoughts. That he was guilty of but a stupid dance… Dean had to be kidding.

“I think I have an idea. As to the key… I’m going to drop it for now. No use worrying about it.” Angela grinned slightly at Dean’s description. She didn’t do that and he knew it. “The thing is we have to lead Vera away from the Romani. Canyons or passes with high walls of rock should be able to limit her use of power and if memory serves, we head northeast. There’s a pass there that’ll do but we will have to leave Impa at the turnout park.”

“What about the other guy?” Sam asked the question in a soft tone.

“Wild card and I have no idea how that will work out,” Angela gave an apologetic shrug of her shoulders. “From what I was able to observe, he was with her almost like he was watching her. He wasn’t interested in doing anything… except when I almost got her.”

“So what he’s like a bodyguard or something?”

“No idea but if Cary’s information is accurate, and is usually is, then we have next to nothing on him except that he follows Lilith’s lead.”

“So we just lead this bitch away and hope he doesn’t decide to gang up on us? That’s a big gamble Angie,” Sam replied looking concerned.

“Since he follows Lilith’s lead, he will more likely try to wrap me up in a nice bow for the hell bitch. He’s not interested in killing me.”

“But he will defend the other,” Sam countered, “Like he did the last time.” He pointed slightly at her abdomen. It had been a guess but it proved right when he saw the telltale look in her eyes. He may not be out to kill her outright but he could do it if she wasn’t careful.

“If you have a better suggestion short of asking Ruby for a spell that involves killing a virgin then I’m all ears for it,” Angela countered.

“There might be a way.”

The trio turned to see Falcon standing at the cave entrance. He had been listening to their conversation shamelessly about what to do next. He knew there was a way but that would involve delving into things that were a memory. He may have taken an oath to leave things as they were but now they were faced with a real threat.

Angela saw the look on Falcon’s face. He knew something and she suspected it was a secret that he had been forced to keep for a long time. If he had a suggestion, maybe Romani magic might be able to help. Their burial rites certainly did. “Go ahead.”

Falcon knew that there was one place she could go. “You have to go see one of the old Roma who knows our magic better than what we have here. You have to go see Harman.”

****

Vera growled in frustration. She should have known that Absolution would have tried something simple like drain her powers. The bitch usually went with simple and it worked for her. That was the frustrating part and it showed as she paced around the hideout that she had taken refuge in.

“Your constant pacing is an annoyance.”

Vera glanced at her companion with a look of hatred. “Then maybe you should have killed her when you had the chance,” she spat out in a fit of anger. She couldn’t understand the man that was just sitting there like nothing was wrong.

“Lilith wants her alive.”

“You sure didn’t hesitate when she almost had me,” Vera countered. She had finally seen what that weapon Sam had been playing with could do. She had to admit that she had been scared of it.

“Following orders.”

Vera scowled at the figure. He was so annoying at times and he always followed orders. She couldn’t get him and he was supposed to be this big badass. “A-Man you’re supposed to be this big badass. Why not have a little fun?”

“Because I know when to follow orders and when to loosely interpret them and don’t call me that you little shit.”

“You are a wet blanket.” Vera growled in frustration. She wanted to kill Sam and she wanted to do it now. “I want Sam Winchester’s head on a platter. I want it now.”

“Then you should have been more conservative.”

Vera watched as her companion went into a meditative pose. The guy had some creepy ass mojo working for him and yet what she had seen looked so simple. She went back to pacing. The charge up was really slow.

“Why not come up with a plan? You said you wanted to break Sam Winchester before killing him.”

Vera sent a scowl and childishly stuck her tongue out at the back of her companion’s head. She didn’t care if he saw it or not. She could come up with a plan. As much as she wanted Sam dead, she also wanted him to suffer and that would make Lilith happy. She continued to pace but in a more thoughtful manner.

She knew that Absolution would move on once it was deemed clear. The woman had a bleeding heart the size of Kansas (pun intended) and she would rather keep innocents out of the way. So the question would be where would she go? The answer was more likely the mountain pass since her powers would be limited there since she liked to make a big show of it.

A thought then occurred to her. Absolution would seek out a means to counteract the phoenix fruit properties. There was one but she didn’t know what that was. If she knew where she was going, then she could pick off one or both Winchesters and make Absolution come to her. It would be perfectly fitting for the occasion. The thing was to find out. She had an idea.

“You finally have an idea instead of bitching?”

Vera ignored the tone and smirked. She felt the need to be annoying and there was good reason to. She replied, “Indeed I have A-Man. Absolution would have to leave but it leaves for opportunity.”

“You couldn’t find her unless you had her scent.”

“That is true but I am sure that there are other means of tracking her. Talk to people she’s seen.”

“You mean friendly persuasion that ends in death. That’s too common even for you.”

Vera continued to smile even though she wanted to rip her companion’s heart out. That was if he even had one. She replied, “Surely there might be people on our side of the line that know her better. Maybe they would have given her information and the like?”

There was a slight pause as if he were considering the words. He then replied, “You mean the bottom feeders that know everything. Like they would tell you anything.”

“Friendly persuasion A-Man. They will cave to that since they value their hides quite a bit.” Vera paused to watch while her companion considered everything. The man never acted unless it was within the parameters of his orders. It certainly dampened any fun that could have occurred. Besides if this idea worked, she would be fully charged and ready to have her revenge. “Surely you know a bottom feeder Absolution would more likely talk to?”

Another lengthy pause occurred. It was enough to drive Vera crazy. It was ten times worse than when she was the right hand of Grace and that woman was the stickler for the rules. When this was done, she would have some payback with them and most especially little Gus. There was so much to do and so much opportunity.

“I know of one.”

Vera grinned. Things were looking up. “Well come on then. Let’s get him here and see what he has to say.” She pushed on his shoulder to get him to move and ignored the look from the eyes that were underneath the hood. “We’ll make Absolution come to us and we’ll use Sammy to do it.”

****

“So let me get this straight: this Harman guy is a Roma?”

“I thought he was more like me. He was a part of the group for a time and then moved on. It’s not an uncommon thing,” Angela replied to Dean’s query as they started on the trek up the mountain.

They had to leave the Impala behind at the vehicle park since the only way up was a forest trail. That and to take the Impala through there was just asking for trouble. A person with an ATV would have better luck doing that. The nice thing was that the area belonged to the guy and it was well hidden so people wouldn’t get too suspicious about it.

They had taken off as soon as Falcon told them to go see Harman. Angela thought he was nuts since the guy was an outsider like her and like he knew more intricacies about Romani magic. It was a surprise to find out that he was Romani and that he preferred to live alone in the woods like the crazy old hermit in the stories. Well that part wasn’t too surprising. It was how she found him in the first place way back when.

What was on their mind was the fact that Falcon had been very evasive about Harman and how he could help. Angela picked up on fear quite easily. Even when masked she could see it since she was no stranger to fear. What Falcon had to fear was something she wasn’t too sure on. The evasiveness told her that he knew something but was afraid to say something. He might know more than he was telling and there was the possibility that he couldn’t say anything. She found herself scowling and cursing rules like that within groups. All that led to was confusion, pain and betrayal as well as a bunch of other emotions.

“I hate camping.”

“Dude, it’s just a hike and you didn’t complain about that wendigo,” Sam countered as he shot a look at Dean.

“Hey that was a hunt. This is more like a goose chase. How do we even know that this guy knows about this thing to beat that bitch?”

Angela intervened, “Harman taught me a bit about Romani magic. Mostly it was on burial rites and protections since I detest the smell of burning flesh.” She paused to look around. They were on the right trail. It just looked longer than when they started.

“But you’ve giving hunter’s burials before.”

“That was back in the 1600s. Burning flesh gets to you and the great Chicago fire along with a few hundred others… the smell gets to you. The worst is when you’re on a battle field like Gettysburg,” she said as she continued forward. “Harman gave me my book and it’s worked out. I haven’t seen a demon riding hunter’s I’ve buried using that.”

Dean looked at Sam, “Is that why you said no burning?”

Sam frowned, “No. It just didn’t seem right. I didn’t know.”

It was pointless to whisper since she could hear them. She could ignore them though and she let them bicker. She wanted to scream frustration too. It seemed that there were things that people didn’t tell her and it still got to her. The last time it ended up being a fallout between her and a very good friend and since then, she was alone even though she called to him. He came back eventually but only for that one time. She was no stranger to that feeling.

They finally made it to the cabin and the look surprised them all. The expectation was something that a hermit would be hiding in meaning a ramshackle hut in the middle of nowhere. So far what they had seen was somebody who actually turned it into a sort of respectable house. It was a wooden cabin but more along the line of the fancy ones that inhabited the lakeside resorts. Angela could recognize the traditional Romanian paintwork on the windowsills and cleverly painted in were sigils to prevent invasion and detection.

Angela gave a slight hum. So the old man decided to finally settle down. When they first met, it was in a poor hamlet and the guy was living out of what she termed to be the predecessor to the station wagon. They were semi vague since he said that she was suffering from a high fever. Looking at it now she was a bit suspicious about it but as she pointed out to Dean, her body was still human in most respects. It responded to stimuli like a human. Hell she had a bout of hypothermia and it was like going through the worst of the flu.

“Huh. So this is it?”

“Looks like it,” Angela replied as she looked around. There was nothing that stuck out at her in terms of the Spidey senses tingling. There wasn’t even that unusual and thunderous silence that occurred. Still it would pay to be cautious.

“Okay, then let’s get this over with,” Dean said and strolled up the porch without a care in the world.

“Dean,” Sam tried to get his brother to stop. They were going into unknown territory here. He had spotted a few of those Romani symbols he managed to catch a glimpse of back at the camp. Something told him that this guy was the kind to lay a few traps.

“Everything’s fine Samantha,” Dean said and that was before he disappeared beneath the porch.

Angela and Sam ran to the porch. The whole where Dean had fallen through was still there and the trap door was swinging. Sam shouted, “Dean!”

Angela looked around. Apparently Harman had gotten a little paranoid or he had something that both sides wanted badly and he wasn’t taking any chances. She ran her forefinger along the hilt of her Beretta that she tucked in her coat. She looked down and called, “You down there Dean?”

“No I’m in New Mexico,” Dean’s voice echoed upward. “Now can you and Samantha get me the hell out of here?”

Angela gave a slight eye roll as she looked around. Meanwhile Sam was saying, “Yeah like we have rope out here.”

“Then get into the basement or something. I thought you were the smart one College Boy.”

That was an idea. The trick was to find the door to the basement and that was assuming Dean had fallen into the basement. Angela got to one knee and looked around. There was nothing out there to be used as a rope. She stood up and walked around looking for a way down to the basement. There was nothing she could see but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t out there and judging by the way the house was sitting, that meant that it was designed somewhat like a bi-level house meaning that there were stairs to go down. That meant going into the house.

Angela went back to the porch where Sam was arguing with Dean. She kneeled and said, “Can’t find anything out here.”

“Well then get your ass in here.”

“Dean, I would have to do a B&E to get you out and judging by how the place looks, I’m going to have a hard time doing it,” Angela shouted down.

Dean’s reply was muffled when a growl came from behind her and Sam. Both turned to see a rather large Rottweiler looking at them. He was growling and drooling and sporting the kind of collar that would have said he belonged to a biker or a junkyard. It wasn’t a mad dog but it wasn’t the kind to mess around with.

Sam and Angela had no time to move for the thing lunged at them. Angela fell back and almost down the hole. She stopped herself from going in by spreading her arms and legs out to catch herself. It hurt but at least she was going down. The angle was awkward so it was going to be difficult to get back up without falling down.

The Rottweiler though caught Sam full in the chest and his fell through the door with a crash. He lifted his arms in defense to keep the really big jaws from snapping on him. He tried pushing but the thing was too heavy. He did the only thing he could do and that was to punch the thing in the head. The slight whine was enough to give him confidence to do it again even though he was reluctant to do so. He finally managed to get it to back off and he rolled to the side to get to his feet. The Rottweiler was pissed and began giving chase.

Angela was trying to get her leg out of the hole when Dean said, “What’s going on out there? Angie? Sam?”

Angela grunted as she finally managed to angle her body so she could get out. She replied, “A little busy here Dean.”

“What the hell are you doing up there?”

“Just trying to get out of a hole,” Angela replied as she got out. It was a good thing too since Sam was about to be run down by the Rottweiler. She sighed at the prospect of doing the stupid act again but if she didn’t do something, Sam was dog chow.

As soon as Sam came out the door of the cabin he jumped to the side to avoid the hole. The Rottweiler bounded out and forward and caught Angela in the chest. She grabbed a hold of the thing as they sailed off the porch. They hit hard but Angela had a good grip and wrestled the animal down until she was on top of him and she was muttering something. It stopped when she heard a gun click and someone said, “What the fucking hell are you doing to my dog?”


	11. Chapter 11

Sam accepted the coffee that the old man gave him with a wary eye. He noticed that Dean was doing the same thing. You couldn’t blame them really since one fell through a trapdoor and the other was chased by a huge guard dog. Plus they didn’t like the fact that the same dog caused the cut to their girl’s abdomen to open slightly and bleed.

“Sorry about that sonny. You just can’t be too careful. Even out here there are things that want what’s up in here,” Harman said as he tapped the side of his head.

“Yeah well I’m not sorry about your mutt. That thing could’ve killed Sam,” Dean retorted as he held his cup and tried sniffing it as if to detect poison.

“He was doing his job Dean,” Angela said as she took a sip of the coffee in the mess kit cup she had been handed. She made a slight face at the taste and said, “Ugh. You still make the same bad shit as the last time. You still trying to poison me?”

Harman gave a chuckle as he sat down on a battered armchair that looked like it would match the battered couch in Bobby’s living room. “That is prime joe, missy. I’ve been making it for over thirty years.”

“And it’s still bad shit,” Angela replied as she took another sip. The second one wasn’t as bad as the first but that didn’t make it any easier to swallow.

“But it revitalizes ya so quite complaining.”

“Maybe so but you should have let me show you another concoction. Then it wouldn’t taste like it came out of someone’s ass.” Angela held the cup and swirled what was left of the contents in the cup. She was going to wait to swallow the rest since it was most definitely going be pure torture.

“And ruin the taste? You may be for taste but I aim for potency,” Harman replied chuckling as he downed a whole cup like it was whiskey. He set the cup down on the table and made himself comfortable. He pointed at Sam and Dean, “Drink up boys. We don’t need ya facing them demons and stuff with you both feeling like shit.”

Sam said nothing but looked at the cup he had been given. It smelled like coffee and looked like it but watching Angela’s reaction didn’t have him anxious to try whatever it was. He looked at Dean and his brother seemed to be in the same mindset. If it was that bad, then what was the point? They could fake it and the like but it seemed that he old man was going to watch them and make sure that they tasted it.

“Go on. Trust me.”

“Like we trust you,” Dean muttered as he swirled the contents of his drink. He sniffed it and then took a tentative taste. God it was awful. “This stuff tastes like shit. What the hell is it?”

“It’ll help with the bump from your fall and those scratches and bites from earlier.”

Angela helped, “Remember the water like solution I gave you in Texas? This is like that only it tastes better and works just as good.” She turned to give a mock glare at the old man.

Harman chuckled, “You spent more time playing chemist than doling out what is needed. You’ve forgotten that the taste is the potency.”

“I hardly consider twenty-five or so years too long to forget,” Angela retorted. She could feel the slight tug on her abdomen indicating that it was healing. At least that was one problem settled. “Mine tastes better and works just as well. It’s called bedside manners old man.”

Harman chuckled again. She hadn’t changed much even with the memory wipe. Sometimes there were adverse effects to the use of that spell but in this case it worked out well. He knew though why she was here. Young Falcon would have sent her and that meant what he had been hearing was true. “So you say missy. Now I have to ask, why are you three here?”

Sam spoke first, “We were told that you might have a way of killing something that we don’t have the means to.” He took a slight sip and tried not to make a face. Dean was right. It was awful but if it would appease the old man then he would swallow the oil sludge one diner tried to pass off as coffee.

“This wouldn’t have to do with the fact that there is something out there that wants your necks?”

Dean tried to play it off as a bluff, “No. It’s a really hard thing to kill and we need your help.”

Harman looked at the two Winchester boys and then at Angela. He knew why they were there. He was impressed at the attempts of the levels of discretion. They had been at the hunter game quite a bit. “It’s only hard because it was spawned of a healer’s fruit and demon magic.”

Angela softly said, “Yes. The dark version of the Phoenix.”

Harman nodded as he got up to examine his insect collection on one of the shelves. This was it then. He had agreed though and he was in a tough spot. He heard Sam ask, “How do you even know about it?”

Harman replied after glancing back at the trio, “You three are very hard to avoid these days at least in conversation. Most are saying that a new boss is in town and she’s out for blood. The names Winchester and Absolution pop up most often.”

“We know that already. Can you help us or not with the Phoenix bitch?” Dean was not one for patience and he was clearly running out of it. The playing around with words and knowledge; it would piss anyone off and he was starting to feel it even though he had fun when Angela did it with him.

Harman studied Dean and then Sam. He had gotten the impression that they were devoted to each other and it extended to Angela and she reciprocated. In his mind that was a first and there was something else to it but she was hiding it pretty well. He knew how this could be done but whether she was willing or not was another story and it would require a trip down memory lane. “I do know a way yes though I am certain Absolution would be able to do this alone unless… there is something else.”

“Nothing to worry about until it becomes a problem,” Angela replied. It was partially true. As long as they stayed out of the way of whoever the new player was then they would be fine. The immediate concern was Vera.

Harman narrowed his eyes slightly. She was hiding something. It was no matter though. He had long given up on getting her to talk to him when she was troubled and they hadn’t really spoken for over twenty years. “Alright then.” He walked back over to his chair and stood by it with his arms crossed over his chest. He said, “The key to defeating the Phoenix is already in your head.”

“Are you serious?” Dean looked livid.

“Most assuredly.”

Sam put a hand on his brother’s shoulder to calm him down. It wouldn’t do them any good to piss the guy off. He had huge dog and probably some Romani mojo up his sleeve. He didn’t doubt that Angela would probably know how to counter it but why take the chance? He asked, “Why would the key be inside Angie’s head?”

“Because I gave it to her.” Harman couldn’t help but give a slightly smug smile.

****

“Hey, you okay?”

Angela looked at Sam and gave an apologetic shake of her head, “Not really.” She turned to look out into the woods while sitting on a woodpile. “Damn how could I have…”

“You didn’t miss anything,” Sam replied, guessing what she was going to say. He studied the woodpile and could tell that his weight was going to collapse the thing. So he decided to lean against it. “The guy gave you the answer.”

“And buried it.” Angela frowned as she continued to stare out at nothing in particular. “I feel so used and I agreed to it.”

Harman revealed that he had given the key to defeating Vera to Angela and she frowned at that. The looks from the boys hardly helped since they thought it was a secret but she had no clue. Then the old man revealed that the only reason she didn’t know it was because her memory of that event was suppressed. It didn’t make anything better when Harman said that she agreed to it.

“My guess was that you did it because something about it was worth protecting,” Sam offered. It was feeble even for him even though he was pointing out that it was something she would do if she felt it was necessary.

“Thing is I don’t even know why I would agree to it. I have a few things locked away and I know about them and they do have the doom and gloom hanging over them but why would I do something like that? Doesn’t make sense to me.”

“Maybe it did then and because you don’t remember it sounds stupid.”

Angela couldn’t help but smile as she glanced at Sam, “You should have gone to law school. Nice way of spinning words.”

Sam merely shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes since the next question he wanted to ask was a bit sensitive. Finally, after giving a slight frown in frustration, he said, “So… are you going to do it? I mean get your memory back?”

“Don’t you think I’ve done enough meddling?”

“We do need a way to finish this.” Sam paused a moment to rethink that. Sometimes it was awkward trying to talk to her. The way he saw it, she had been through a hell of a lot more crap than he and Dean ever had been and compared to her, she had more rights to be difficult and moody. “If it is about that other guy…”

“It’s not that Sam,” Angela replied softly to stop him. “I messed with my mind or rather let others do it because it was important and the reason is lost and now it’s like what’s the point? Maybe the old fashioned way of chopping her head off would be better. Absolution can do it. I’m sure of it. I just don’t need to be poking at a sleeping giant here. We’ve got enough problems.”

“But it’s like you took something from yourself.”

“My choice and blessing or curse that I don’t remember.”

“And it sounds like you’re just hurting yourself again. Sometimes I wish you didn’t do that. I mean, haven’t you tortured yourself enough?”

It was an honest question. Angela knew that Sam was trying to be helpful and that same phrase reminded her each and every time that now her actions had emotional consequences attached to them. He had broken the first defense when he persuaded her to stop resisting what her body needed and consequently she was slowly getting used to the idea for whenever she was seriously injured. Other times were related to her emotional outlook on things.

She was torturing herself. Hell she still believed that if she hadn’t been so young and foolish, they wouldn’t be on the train they were on now. Of course that meant she never would have met Mary and the Campbell family; she wouldn’t have even met Sam. It was pure torture hindsight and obsessing over what ifs. She had to let it go; maybe not all of it but a part of it and eventually maybe the rest. She replied, “You are right. That is a problem for someone who can practically live forever. I am torturing myself and part of it is that I do have regrets. We all do and it just feels harder for me.”

“So…”

“I guess we can find out what I buried in this thick skull of mine. I’m just terrified it is just as bad as opening a devil’s gate,” Angela replied with a slight shrug. It was the truth since she wanted to know and she didn’t want to know.

“I’ve never known you to be scared of anything.”

“It’s all an act Sammy. Fear can be masked by boldness and action and some just get really good at it. For me, jumping into the pit with both feet whether it’s facing down a hundred men at Gettysburg or a nest of demons or whatever or even playing around with mojo… I do wonder if it is the last time I take a breath. Maybe not always at the forefront of my mind since there are times when kamikaze or being pissed take over but it’s still there.”

“I guess it’s better to have some fear than none at all. If you had none, then you would be a mindless being or cold and calculating.”

“Maybe,” Angela replied pondering it a little. “Well I guess I better tell the old man that I want to know what he buried in this grapefruit.” She put her hands on the woodpile and leapt off. She dusted her hands. “Plus I guess I better rescue Dean from being turned into a toad.”

Sam couldn’t agree more. “I think he does it on purpose just so you can rescue him.”

“Are you saying that your brother likes playing the part of the damsel in distress?”

“Seems like it.”

“I so have to tell him,” Angela grinned as she said it. She was teasing though and she was certain Sam could see it. She wouldn’t tell Dean but she would keep it in mind when she came up with material for blackmail or pranks.

“And have him come after me? No way,” Sam countered. He knew her ways, well not all of them, but they usually ended up with her manipulating the situation so that they got onto their stupid prank wars.

“Aw Sammy you’re no fun,” Angela teased. She finally relented and said, “Nope I plan on using it for my own evil ways.” She gave a dramatic evil laugh to emphasize it.

“That is the kind of laugh I know others would like to see you have.”

Sam and Angela turned to see Vera standing not too far away from them along with the other guy and few demons. Angela narrowed her eyes at Vera, “What are you doing here? This place shouldn’t be visible to you.” Her hand clenched into a fist and she could feel her nails digging into her palm and used her other hand to grasp Sam’s wrist.

“There is more than one way to find something or someone,” the hooded man said. He showed his eyes towards Angela to let her get a good look of them.

“I guess so,” Angela allowed. Hell even she knew that. Thing was she actually brought who she was looking for towards her rather than the other way around usually. “Then you must know that there are means for keeping scum like you out.”

Vera nodded. She had to give that to Absolution. The side the bitch and Sam were standing on repelled her and the demons. As to her companion, she had no idea. She didn’t know what he was but he told her that she didn’t have to worry about it. “True but there are ways around that too.”

It took a split second for both Sam and Angela to realize what the rumbling on the ground meant. One of the demons or all of them were using their powers to break the seals that had been placed on their side of the property. They were screwed the moment the first ones broke and the demons started charging in.

Angela released Sam and sort of pushed him aside to greet the demons head on. She ducked a punch and countered with one of her own and followed through with a kick. She regretted that she left Absolution inside since he would be really handy right now. At least she had her knife. It was sort of like Ruby’s knife but it didn’t have demon influence and it could kill other things that were difficult to kill. It was more of a comfort as she pulled it out and held it in a defensive posture.

The demons kept coming and Sam was wondering where the hell Dean and that old man was. He got his answer when Dean came out with a shotgun full of rock salt and shot at the closest demon. That was after a demon knocked him flat on his back and pinned him with her mojo. She then took her time kicking him since she had to avoid Dean who was spitting mad and trying to take everyone out with a swing or a shotgun round.

It worked though and Sam was able to roll out of the way to get to his feet. His hand landed on something hard and he grabbed it. It was a rusted pipe but he swung it anyway. It made contact and it worked. He could keep it up until… however long it took.

Vera just stood and watched. She or her A-Man could have jumped in right away but he had to say some shit about letting the pawns go first. It certainly proved his point when Angela stabbed a demon in the stomach with her little knife and the dumbass dropped dead. They used some heavy form of punching and kicking but none used their mojo except on Sam. One actually got smart and gave him a couple of good kicks. It sort of put the whole kick them when their down quote into a good perspective from her end.

Then Dean had to show up. Vera knew that if one brother was in trouble, the other would show. She was hoping that the demons she sent into the house would be able to take care of him and the old man. Oh well. It was interesting to watch him fight with a shotgun armed with salt rock. It hurt like crazy on the demons but it didn’t really kill them. She looked at her companion and said, “This is entertaining.”

Her companion said nothing but adjusted his hood and started walking forward with a cool and collected calm. At that moment Vera was stunned to see Angela land with a skid at her feet and advancing towards her was one of the more butch of the demons. He was looking pleased that he got an upper hand on the bitch.

Vera smiled and took a step back and motioned that he was to continue. She noted the grin as he advanced. Apparently it had been a good idea to get the demons out to play.

“Too much of a bitch to fight your own battles?”

Vera looked down at Angela who was slowly getting to her feet. She replied, “I must give him his play time. He looks so happy that he can toss you around.”

Angela stumbled to her feet and moved to get a better view of both of them. “And you’re more of a pathetic ass wipe.” She was breathing heavily since she landed hard on the ground. She was also looking around to keep an eye out for Sam and Dean. Something wasn’t right about this.

“Tsk. Well I have you to thank for that. I admit that it was very clever of you to wear me down. You know what I want and used that to get me to expand my rage. Clearly you are as intelligent as from what I have heard.”

“Oh I see another one who likes to read the gossip column.”

“And thinking everything is a big joke.”

“Humor is a good way to lighten a terrible load,” Angela countered as she raised her arms in an ‘oh well’ gesture. It was short lived when the demon lunged for her. She was able to dodge the blow but that didn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things. “If you find something funny, it’s not so bad.”

Vera gave a slight hum as she grinned. She had noticed something in the shadows and she knew that it was time. She said, “It certainly is funny but how much fun is it when you realize that you are missing something?”

That was enigmatic and when Angela turned towards where Vera had been standing, she was distracted enough for the demon to get a punch in. It winded her and she was shoved back a bit. She looked at the demon and said, “Doing anything to impress the bitch master there?”

The demon said nothing but gave a murderous gleam. Angela noticed and commented, “Not much of a talker are ya?”

The result was Angela getting into a fist exchange. She was able to block but each one hurt until one got in and sent her flying backwards. Her abdomen was sore to the touch and she was certain she was going to have a bruise or two. When she looked up she didn’t see her demon. In fact the demons had stopped and she looked for the cause why.

Sam never saw it coming. He was fending off the demons that seemed to recharge their batteries quicker than the ones in Monument and there were a lot more of them there. He was backing up and entered an area where the warding sigils were still intact. It would allow him a breather which he took as the demon just stared.

He was grabbed from behind quickly and the pipe wrenched out of his hands. The grip was powerful and he heard, “Don’t make this harder on yourself.”

Sam had the sense to realize that it was the guy who was with Vera. He was confused for a moment since a demon shouldn’t have been able to cross that area. That sent a warning to him that he wasn’t dealing with a demon but something else and it had him worried and a splurge of panic. He couldn’t move or do anything and that sense of helplessness fueled his panic.

That was when he saw Angela hit the ground and she looked up. Off to the side he heard his brother cursing as he was being held by another demon. He muttered, “Leave Dean alone.”

“Gladly I would but alas… no,” the strange guy whispered in Sam’s ear before looking at Angela and saying, “You have a choice Absolution. You can accept the invitation that the Phoenix is issuing you gracefully to come and try to rescue the Winchesters and no immediate harm will come to them or you could put up a fight right now and one or both will suffer and it will be on your head.”

Angela narrowed her eyes as she watched Sam and Dean both struggle with their captors. It was a no-win situation on her end. No matter what she chose, someone was going to get hurt. The ultimate end would be Vera trying to kill Sam. She felt her breath hitch in anger and slight pain.

“Angie you don’t do nothing stupid. Rule number one remember,” Dean shouted before getting a smack to his head.

Angela knew that rule and she was certain Sam did too judging by the way his eyes widened slightly. Rule number one was one that Dean insisted on teaching her even though she knew what that one was. Rule number one was to protect Sam and often at all costs. That was one she took to heart but modified it to suit her own means. It was Rule number one A and that was protect the Winchester brothers at all costs.

It was a torn choice and it took much restraint to not react when Dean got a hit to the head. She clenched her teeth together to prevent her anger from manifesting to an uncontrollable level. She looked at the mocking look the wild card was giving. It was mocking even though she couldn’t see his face but the eyes mocked her.

“Rule number one Angie.”

“Don’t Angie,” Sam’s voice cut through.

Angela was torn. She hut her eyes and clenched her fists as her emotions swelled. “Unhand them.”

“Wrong choice.”

There was a white light and Angela reacted. She raced forward and was stopped by a short burst of light and she shielded her eyes from it. When she opened them, everyone was gone. Sam and Dean were gone. Angela roared in frustration and Harman came out rubbing his head. This was it. She walked up towards the old man and said, “It ends now. You’re going to find that key in my head.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sam opened his eyes slowly since his head felt like someone sat on it. The last thing remembered seeing was a white light and Angela rushing forward. Then there was black. Sitting up slowly he rubbed his head and began to survey his surroundings. The first thing he saw that he was in a cage and it looked like he wasn’t going to be getting out any time soon.

The cage was small even for him. He was going to end up with a leg cramp and stiff limbs. Looking down, he found that he was suspended above the ground. At least there was no pit lined with sharp spikes or anything. He sighed in relief until he looked up. “Dean!”

Dean heard his brother’s voice and moaned as he woke up. His head was pounding from the smack to the back of the head and from that crazy demon mojo. He remembered telling Angela to follow rule number one. He knew she tried because he saw her running. He touched his head and winced at the sharp pain on his forehead. “Sonofabitch.”

Sam thought the expletive was something but habit of reacting had him getting up. His head met with an iron bar as he said, “Dean… Ow”

Dean heard the cry of pain and sat up and looked in the direction it came from. “Sammy?”

Sam rubbed his head trying to dispel the stars that seemed to be floating above his head. He had been hit on the head before but that hurt. He must have hit it in the right spot. “I’m fine Dean. I just didn’t watch what I was doing.”

Dean could see what Sam meant. The cage the bastards stuck his brother in was ridiculously small. If Dean were in a perverted state of mind for porn, the cage was like the ones those busty beauties and he would have gotten a kick out of it. As it were though, it wasn’t funny. He couldn’t help it though, “Damn Sammy. You look like you were stuffed in there. I guess they thought that one size fits all.”

Sam shot Dean the bitch face. That wasn’t funny. He rubbed his head. There was no blood but he was probably going to have a nice sized lump on his head. “You are a jerk Dean.”

“Yeah well at least we know that you’re still breathing bitch.” Dean looked around. He could stand up in his and did so to stretch out his limbs. He surveyed his surroundings. From the looks of things they were at some sort of warehouse or something. That was troublesome since where they were there was only a small forest town with a population of probably five hundred, maybe less and that was roughly forty or so miles from where they last were? Dean wasn’t sure but he was certain that if his girl was mounting a rescue, she was going to have a heck of a time finding them.

“Any idea where we are?”

“Trying to figure that out Sam,” Dean replied in a sing song tone. He felt his pockets and found that he had been searched and they had taken his usual gear. “Sonofabitch. They frisked me.”

Sam checked his pockets too. They frisked him too. “Me too.” They had no way of getting out unless they could use something from their cages.

“Looks like lock picking is out,” Dean replied trying to make light of the situation. He looked at the fact that they were suspended in midair. “Well at least there are no spikes and no pit.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously Dean?”

“What?”

“You know you should be grateful for that. As much as I would like you to suffer the same fate as I did Sam, I would rather prolong it a little. In the end two people will get what they want and I’ll be plenty happy about that,” Vera said as she came out from where she had been watching them interact. They certainly liked to squabble a bit and it was a wonder they got anything done.

“There’s no way you’re touching Sam you phoenix bitch,” Dean replied standing up to look at her. “Not you or Lilith.”

“I hardly think, you have a say in that Dean seeing as you are pretty much hell’s bitch.”

Sam felt very uncomfortable in his cage. He couldn’t stand at his full height without bumping his head and the stooping was making his back stiff. He managed to ignore it though as he looked at Vera. She was different from what he remembered. Her hair was shorter and she looked more angular. He couldn’t recall too much because he was pissed with her at the time.

Vera looked to see Sam in discomfort. It was a last minute thing in regards to the cage size and a seemingly fitting addition to her goal of making him suffer. “What’s the matter Sammy? Cage too small?” Vera cocked her head when she heard him mutter something. She asked, “I’m sorry. What was that?”

“It’s Sam.”

Vera couldn’t help but laugh. “You are amusing Sam. You find the strangest things to take offense at.”

“I take offense when you slander a friend’s reputation.”

“Oh yes your dear little Absolution. Half of what goes around is gossip anyway so the in the end you have to ask who doesn’t know the little bitch that is so self-righteous. No one is that selfless. Not even you two and you have black marks as wide as a two lane highway. You especially Dean.”

“Maybe not but at least she does something worthwhile with her life.”

“Interesting how you come to her defense so easily Sam. Have you nothing to say Dean?”

Dean pursed his lips in annoyance. “Don’t need to say anything. Sam speaks for the both of us.” He wanted to draw attention away from Sam’s habits. No need to stir up that hornet’s nest since it could spell disaster.

Vera smiled as she walked close. The cages were suspended high enough so that she didn’t have to stretch to reach. She stopped in front of Dean’s cage and studied him. He was the kind she herself would have been inclined to have a little fun with. She gave a seductive smile and reached through the bars to touch his cheek and laughed mockingly when he pulled away and banged his head. She tried again and watched the muscles tense in his cheeks. “Yes the strong silent type, preferring to suffer in silence thinking that it makes you more tough. Really is it worth it to hide what you really feel? After all you’ve been taking care of Sammy since he was a baby. Surely it is a pain in the ass to hover and watch out for him?”

Dean felt his cheek muscles twitch at the bitch touching him. He gave a slight grin and replied, “Try again sister. Sam’s my brother and we watch each other’s backs. It’s us against the world.”

“Yes I’m sure you tell yourself that no matter what you’ll always be there for him. Oops that is no longer true is it? Sold your soul because you can’t live without baby brother looking up to you,” Vera mocked Dean as she withdrew her hand. She let her fingers linger before taking them away. She walked a little bit away, “Can function without living up to Daddy’s orders now can you? But then again you failed didn’t you? You let Sam die. He was right there and you let him get himself killed. What kind of brother are you?”

Dean clenched his teeth and felt his muscles twitch. He had never been able to let go of the fact that he hadn’t been there to keep Jake from killing Sam. He felt helpless when Gordy tried to set a trap for his brother and he had panicked that Sam actually had been killed by the explosive. He replied, “A damn good one.”

“And I’m sure you tell yourself that every night while you torture yourself over the fact that Daddy told you that you might have to kill Sam. He told you because you were his little soldier. You did everything without question while Sammy over there fought with the man every chance he got.”

“What family doesn’t fight?”

“Of course I’ll allow that,” Vera replied. Time to get creative with this. “And I am sure you felt that way when you pointed the sword at her heart, ready to kill her.”

Sam watched as Dean’s eye twitched slightly. He knew Dean regretted that. It was like an open wound that had been allowed to fester. He said, “Shut up.”

Vera looked at Sam who was shooting her a glare. “Why should I? Dean knows how much he wanted to plunge it straight into her heart. After all she lied to you and certainly that is a big thing with you isn’t Dean? How much of that loyalty is sincere? I bet she used the one card that would win you over every time and that is protecting the huge little brother over there. With everyone pampering him it’s a wonder he became the Champion.”

“Somehow I get the feeling that you like to hear yourself talk.”

Vera turned at the newcomer. She grinned wide as Angela jumped down from the window she had broken through and disappeared into the darkness only to reappear at its edge. She stood there looking at Vera with her posture tensed. Vera replied, “Partly but I also like to hear how things really are. I mean Dean here seems to think you are family or something and he tried to kill you. I wonder if he is really biding his time; waiting for you to slip up so he can deal with you.”

Angela had considered that once. It was her survivor instincts that shouted that possibility every day for about a week after hooking back up with them. She had managed to let that go but that didn’t change the fact that she had thought that. The look on her face was the telltale sign to Dean as she replied, “When trust is broken, it has to be earned back and often it hurts worse than the original injury. Doing an action is easy. It’s forgetting that is hard.”

“No doubt pearls of wisdom gleaned from years of experience.”

“Certainly it was something you coveted in trying to perform the bed of ashes rite with my body,” Angela countered. She scanned the area to look for signs of minions and others and that other guy. She was uneasy.

“What can I say? I was next in line and I wanted your spirit. It is the most coveted of all but then your little pets here had to spoil it, especially Sammy here.”

“Same song as Lilith’s but a different verse except you are Lilith’s bitch thick and thin.” Angela could see that she was visibly making Vera angry. “So now that I am here, why not fight me. Make me soft for Lilith so I won’t put up much of a fight.”

“I intend to but I won’t make you soft,” Vera replied. She smiled as she put up a hand and gave a snap.

Angela didn’t see the charge coming when the mad Lupei pounced on her and they tumbled across the ground. He wasn’t mad like the lycanthrope madness but he was an abused Lupei; like the dogs made to fight in the illegal dog matches. He probably was forced to keep his Lupei form and that started everything. There was little to no choice in what she had to do.

She took the hit and rolled with it. It was a big effort to avoid the claws. She dodged a blow that left a large gouge in the ground distinctly aware that the boys were shouting at her in fear for her life. She was concerned about the bites he could inflict since Lupei were of the same stock as werewolves and she was certain that occurred to the boys too. She flipped the Lupei over and sent him flying and was back on her feet.

The Lupei was back up and charged her. It was like déjà vu since she had done this twice before and caught the Lupei in a bear hug. She turned immediately to wrestle it to the ground while at the same time she pulled out her knife. She punched it to stun it but because of its treatment, that seemed to make it madder. He growled and closed in and gave a quick bite but backed off when she gave it a mortal wound. It was in pain and slowly dying so she moved quick and muttered something before delivering the kill stroke. It was a mercy.

“That was Lilith’s favorite,” Vera replied in a mock pout. She watched with pleasure as Angela stood up rubbing her shoulder.

Angela winced since the Lupei bit her right shoulder, the same one that had been dislocated. The leather on her coat protected her from the worst of it and she didn’t get saliva in the wound. It still hurt though. “Yeah and I’m sure that just racks me up some points with her. Is that what you wanted? Me to kill some poor schmuck that happens to be a Lupei that was tortured into becoming a fighter? That’s low even for you.”

“You’re right. It is but it sure softened you up,” Vera replied.

At that Angela went flying off into the darkness. She hit the wall and went through it. She muttered to herself as she tried to get up. _I may heal fast but getting thrown around is a pain in the ass… literally._

Sam heard his brother curse at the blows she was taking. He didn’t get it. She wouldn’t just march in like that. He had the sneaking suspicion that Vera had been waiting for her. He didn’t have to wait much longer for she came back into the light and it wasn’t on her own steam. She landed hard on the ground and slid across the ground and didn’t move. He watched as Vera walked up and toed her none too gently, “Such a disappointment. I don’t know what Lilith sees in you.” She nodded off at the distance.

Sam said, “You bitch,” just as Dean said, “Sonofabitch.”

Vera turned to face them, pleased at the reaction. She looked at Sam and said, “Now would you like round two before you die?”

****

Dean felt his arms burn against the strain of the pipe he was tied to. The strange thing was nothing was being done to him even though he had been taken out of his cage and taken away to some place. It seemed like this bitch was not interested in hurting him. For the sheer hell of it, he shouted, “So you plan on just leaving me here with my thoughts? You want me to bore you with my chatter. If that’s the case, you got the wrong brother. Sam’s the best at that.”

He was met with silence as he smirked, pleased with his comments. It seemed that he was alone until he heard it. It was unmistakably a growl. He looked out and saw a pair of eyes as slowly another one of those Lupei crept out of the darkness. It looked at him with a gleam in its eyes as it paced at the edge of the darkness.

Dean tensed as it looked at him. He could see the look in its eyes. It wanted him and it looked like it wanted to eat him alive. He had a little over two months left and this bitch wanted to cash his ticket in early? “Okay Cujo. Easy now.”

Suddenly the Lupei charged at full speed. Dean instinctively tried to back away but his limbs were tied and couldn’t do anything. He was trapped and the thing was closing in. He let out a mingled scream and a few audible words as the Lupei lunged at him.

“Dean!” Sam screamed as he heard his brother’s shouts. He heard the growls too and he knew that it wasn’t hell hounds but another Lupei. If it was anything like the one that Angela killed then Dean was in serious trouble and he was powerless to stop it.

Sam gripped the bars in front of him and shook them. He could hear the growls and roars and Dean’s shouts. It was too much like the Mystery Spot and that feeling of helplessness. “You bitch!”

Vera looked at Sam. He looked like he was going to rip something apart if given the chance. She replied, “That was only a taste. More likely Dean was lucky to lose a toe unless he hasn’t behaved.”

Sam jerked and banged his against the bars. He looked in the direction they had carted Dean and then at Vera. He then heard another shout from Dean. He distinctly heard one of his brother’s more favorite of swear words. He shouted his brother’s name again hoping that he would hear him.

“That sounded like a foot to me.”

Suddenly there was a different sort of shout. It was distinctly feminine and Sam recognized it right away. Not her. “Angie!”

Vera watched the look of helplessness fill the young hunter’s features. He may be the Champion but he was like any other human. He had his weaknesses and they could be used against him. It was interesting though that while he cried out for his brother and fought to get free, he fought harder when he heard Absolution. She recalled how overly protective he was of her and she just assumed that it was because she was a close friend and that he wanted her power for himself.

Sam heard Angela again. It wasn’t a scream of pain but that cry of rage and attack. She was still fighting but the sounds that were overshadowing Dean didn’t sound promising. Sam knew that she would fight but with the bite in her shoulder and anything she sustained when she was thrown around would dampen her chances. He heard her again but the cry was weaker than the last. _Stay down Angie. Don’t get back up for once_ , Sam silently pleaded to her to break her own rule for once and to stay down even though she thought she could do it.

There was the sound of a door opening and Sam could make out the silhouette of the hooded guy. He walked up and with a deft motion tossed something in front of Sam’s cage. It clinked and Sam recognized it. It was her knife and it was covered with blood. He looked at the pair and saw the satisfied smirk on Vera’s face.

No. They didn’t kill her. That wasn’t her blood. If Lilith wanted her that badly and alive, then they wouldn’t have risked pissing her off by killing her. Sam realized that Vera wanted to make him suffer for killing her. He glared at Vera and said, “Nice try.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You know damn well, bitch. You wouldn’t risk killing Angie. Not if Lilith wants her alive.”

Vera glanced at her companion and then back at Sam. He was pretty smart. “That is true. I am supposed to bring in Absolution alive but she didn’t say that she was supposed to be intact. Besides a little beating here, some implications that if she didn’t play along you were dead… it’s a nice way to make someone compliant.”

“She wouldn’t make a deal with the likes of you.”

“Oh yes she would. She likes you humans for some reason and it is rather disgusting how she bends over backwards for you and for what? It’s nothing but ingratitude on your part. I mean you get upset because she may have a few secrets, a few terrible memories that are somehow connected to you and you pick a fight. You call her a few names or imply them and your brother nearly tried to kill her and yet she still comes back and you know what she says?”

Sam said nothing. He could feel his jaw twitching. He knew that their relationship wasn’t perfect. No one’s was but he knew that he was guilty of what Vera said and it was true that Angela came back. Most people would have washed their hands of him and his brother for that but she went so far as to say that it was her fault and she continued to help them and Dean.

Vera continued as she studied Sam, “She says that you have your faults. Like it was nothing. If anything she should wash her hands of you humans and just take what’s hers. It certainly would be less painful on her end.”

Sam felt the bottom of his cage drop out from under him. Since it was already uncomfortable in there and he was stooped, the sudden drop banged his body up on the way down. Certainly his head took a couple of hits and because it was low to the ground his head was still inside the cage. It looked like his shoulder blades would definitely be bruised for a while.

“What’s the matter Sammy? Too big for small spaces?”

Sam shook his hair to clear it a little. So what it was now his turn to be tortured? He heard a sudden shout that was unmistakably Dean’s voice. While he knew they wouldn’t try to kill Angela he knew that was open season on his brother. Immediately his worst fears began to fill his mind. He groped a little to get out from his unusually position and ended up touching the bloodied knife. His fingers curled around it and he stood up.

Vera laughed a little. Now that she was fully charged, she was ready to have some fun. True she wanted to break him but now her urge to kill him was taking over. “Okay if you want to play that way.”

Sam was not one to run away but even he knew that he was outnumbered on this. He didn’t turn his back but instead sidestepped carefully to avoid the obvious while heading to where he thought he heard his brother’s voice. It didn’t work when he felt himself flying through the air and into the wooden wall.

“You’re not going anywhere Sam. You see Lilith and I both want the same thing and that is you.”

Sam was surprised that he was still holding onto the knife but he couldn’t move it for the life of him. He hated that feeling and it was a part of the job. He looked ahead as Vera advanced towards him. She stopped and looked at him. “You don’t have to do this.”

Vera laughed a little as she reached out to touch Sam’s cheek. She let a little bit of warmth come through. It would feel like he was touching a hot iron. She grinned as he tried to back away from the heat and the grunts of pain were rather amusing. She could see the skin start to flush and turn red. She rubbed her thumb on his cheek making sure to press hard on one part.

Sam felt like someone had stuck a hot knife on his face. It burned like crazy and he couldn’t help but grunt in pain. He glowered at her trying to not give her the satisfaction.

Vera said, “You don’t look so good Sammy. You look like a little red lobster. Then again that’s what happens when you play with fire.”

“Let my brother go and you can do whatever you want to me,” Sam finally said. As long as Dean was safe that was fine.

Vera continued to stroke Sam’s face. She traced a finger down to his chest and toyed with the lapels of his jacket. The smoke from the heat rose from the cloth and it left some black streaks. “That’s nice. The whole sacrificing your life for your brother’s and then him returning the favor; it gets so boring but with you two…”

Sam felt the heat and he was certain that his skin was blistering. It certainly felt like it. “Let Dean go.”

“I will… once he sees you die. Then he will have nothing left and won’t fight his deal,” Vera replied as she leaned in close. She put her lips close to Sam’s ear, “I certainly look forward to killing you as you killed me.” She then channeled her power and started heating things up. Sam was going to suffer.

Sam felt like he was burning from the inside out. He couldn’t help but start to cry out. He managed to get out, “I… I have to tell you. It wasn’t me that killed you.”

“Yes you did. One can hardly mistake your gargantuan frame.” Vera’s eyes blazed as she increased the heat. She took pleasure as Sam grunted in pain.

“He’s right bitch because I was the one that killed you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Angela had been in many places that would terrify the pansies of today. Most of them were those horror stories of dungeons and pits filled with rats and other things unimaginable. So where she disappeared into was nothing new but it certainly wasn’t going to spell well for her injuries. She rotated her shoulder. The bite wasn’t deep but it would hurt for a while.

The place underground was like from the old castles she once saw in Europe but more or less concrete and that meant that it was slippery to climb back out but it could be done. The darkness though felt like a warm blanket since she was used to it. She took a moment to look around as she felt the humidity rise.

After the bastards took her boys, she went to Harman and demanded that he release whatever he locked inside of her head. The results were surprising and she made a decision. She took off in the Impala and went to search for them. It was probably foolish since she didn’t have the first damn clue where Vera would have taken them but in her gut, she knew where she was going. It was like a little tick in her head or gut and she followed it to the warehouse.

She smelled a trap the moment she drove right by the place to scout. There were no guards, no nothing and it had her uneasy. Still her desire to secure her boys; to save them outweighed any sense of caution she would have had. The front door wasn’t an option though since even she knew that standard defense would be to reinforce all possible entrances/exits. She would have to find other means of getting in.

The rooftops and windows were her thing. It brought back old memories of times when she had to sneak in like a thief to get her quarry and that had been with elegance. Nowadays it was B&E but much cruder considering the company she kept. She chose a window and went in.

It turned out that her choice of window put her in the main room and she found her boys. Then Vera decided to get a little creative and send the Lupei after her. She had regretted killing him but he was free from what they did to him. Then she found herself tossed around a bit and now she was down here.

Angela rotated her shoulders again as she looked around. The humidity was awful and of course there was all the dirt and grime everywhere. She heard shouts and she recognized them coming from Dean. She took off in the direction she thought she heard it in. She rounded a corner and found what appeared to look like a dead end but it was also too quiet. She looked around when a slight chill went up her spine.

“You have good instincts Absolution. They have served you well until now.”

Angela turned to see the glowing eyes of the hooded figure. There was something odd about him; like a thing she couldn’t quite put her finger on. She replied, “I’m still alive buddy.”

“Yes but the rest is up to you. You heard the shouts. How long before you realize that by giving yourself up you save them both.”

Angela almost wanted to laugh. It was a humorless chuckle that croaked from her throat. “You must think that I am stupid or something. You and I both know that your boss wants Sam dead since she doesn’t like the competition and as for me I have no idea if she wants me dead or alive though I am assuming alive for the moment.”

“Stupid, no since you probably have a plan developing in that mind of yours.” The hooded figure paced in front of her. “You see, I made a point of studying you and your ways. You strive to match your opponent; almost like you were a student of a great warrior.”

Angela gave a slight movement of her head. “You could say that. I did study under a warrior.”

“And thus became known as the warrior princess. The great beauty that travels the earth bringing Absolution to those suffering in darkness.”

“Great. Just what I need, another one who believes such bull,” Angela muttered. She didn’t expect it when she received a backhand across the face. She felt the familiar coppery taste of blood on her lips and in her mouth. She looked at the hooded bastard with a frown of anger.

“Have some respect for what others write. It could be considered blasphemy.”

“It’s only blasphemy if I were to say that the holier than art thou dicks got another thing coming.”

That certainly did the trick and Angela found herself in a fist fight with the hooded douchebag. She blocked the strikes as best as she could but each one felt like she had been hit with an iron pipe wielded but a demon. She countered using her own strength and the guy was given a slight knockback but even she knew that it wasn’t enough.

She was lucky to still have her knife and she pulled it out. If she could give him a nice slice or two, he would back off. Most demons did when confronted with a specially made blade like that one. She got her chance when she blocked a strike that would have seriously broken her ribs. She wheeled and plunged the knife at a downward angle and into the guy’s shoulder. The results though were not what she expected.

The hooded guy shoved her away and looked at the knife. Gripping it by the handle he pulled it out and looked at it. “I’m curious. After killing me, what was it that you were planning on doing next?” He showed Angela his eyes.

Angela backed away with a wide eyed expression. This guy wasn’t a demon. That knife harmed any demon made for her by a friend didn’t even hurt this guy except to probably piss him off. So she now had to go for a plan B and the problem was, she had no idea what it was except to go down swinging… after she got to Dean.

She took off in a direction that was roughly in the direction she heard Dean shout. When he shouted again, she followed. However she was not fast enough. She found something hit her hard and she hit the concrete wall hard as a weird angle. She landed coughing from the blow and saw the guy advancing towards her. He said, “Try as you might you won’t get to either of the Winchesters before this is over.”

Angela narrowed her eyes in anger as she jumped to her feet. She gave her war cry and leapt forward. She was going to have to do this the old fashioned way and use her fists and whatever she could get her hands on. She hit hard just as he did and caught a nasty blow with the pommel of her knife to her left temple which was going to leave a bruise. She ended up staggering and it allowed her to get a kick to her midsection and she flew back into the wall.

It was a miracle that she didn’t receive too serious an injury like a broken spine but it hurt like a bitch as she fell to the ground. The next thing that Angela knew was that she was being bent back when a fistful of her hair was grabbed. She then felt a punch to her back but the hand holding her hair kept her from falling. Then a blow to her face and the release let her fall to the ground.

Angela would have gotten up but she felt the tip of her knife touch the back of her shoulder. She paused but her hands her busy. Her fingers curled in the dirt as an idea slowly emerged.

“You’re smart to know when to quit.”

“Or when to play dead,” Angela muttered. She twisted and flung the dust she had collected at the guy. She moved away to get to her feet. She gave a good kick and started to move towards where she had been heading when she had been tackled. She bucked wildly trying to get the guy off her back.

“You should learn to stay down.”

Angela felt the fist on the back of her shoulders and she face planted into the ground. She got a second one and she didn’t get up. That seemed to say something to the guy since he gave her a kick to her midsection. She didn’t move except she gave a cough and spat out some blood and looked up at the guy.

“Lilith will get her way one way or the other and I think she will be pleased with you.” The guy then adjusted his hood and walked away.

Angela tried to get up but her energy was spent. She tried propping herself on her elbows and spat out some more blood. It wasn’t a lot but she wasn’t inclined to have the taste of blood in her mouth. She pushed herself up but the soreness caught up with her. She plopped back on the ground and began to heave, trying to breathe in a controlled manner. She clenched her eyes shut trying to will herself to get up.

It seemed like eternity as Angela laid there on the ground. Her hearing picked up the sounds of growls and she could hear the grunts and groans from Dean. He was still alive but he could be in trouble and then there was Sam. She couldn’t let Sam down.

Suddenly something came in her view. She tried focusing on it and backed away. She then heard, “Don’t be such a baby Absolution.”

Angela turned to look up and saw Drina looking down at her and she frowned. “What are you doing here?”

Drina looked down at Angela with that scowl frown. “What does it look like? I’m helping you.”

“You shouldn’t be here. Vera…”

“I should be here because Harman said you were stubborn about the key to killing the Phoenix. I am trying to help.” Drina gave a sigh of exasperation as she held up a flask with water in it. It had been difficult getting in but she managed to stay hidden until now.

Angela managed to get up into a sitting position. She looked at the girl and replied, “I am not going to engage in something that will cost lives. Now I know why I had the secret buried and I’ll be damned if I ever use it.”

“Calm down dhampir. Harman told me that you nearly destroyed his living room before you took off. I’m not going to suggest that.” Drina took the fruit that she had been trying to give Angela and shoved it in her face, “Now if you took a better look at that you will see it is something else.”

Angela took the fruit and looked at it. Once she realized what it was she looked at Drina. “How did you get this?”

“Our band knows the order of the Phoenix. According to family legend we created the alliance and the means of protecting it. That’s why Carver was sent to us and knew the way,” Drina explained. “Now since we won’t go that way, I suggested we fight darkness with light.”

“I don’t know. It could have the same effect because of what I am,” Angela replied. “I could be just as bad or worse.”

“Not so dhampir. Uncle told me what you’ve done for him. Harman told me of other stories and then your friends… Do it for them and have faith. Trust in their faith in you,” Drina countered. She sighed a little. “I know you have no reason to listen to me since I have made no bones about disliking you but I have thought about things and I saw that you would protect people even if you are rejected… It is unknown to me out of all the vampires and dhampirs I’ve met.”

Angela looked at Drina and then at the fruit in her hand. She gave a slight movement of her head. She would know how to make it work. In the end she made her choice. She looked up at Drina with a determined look aware that her eyes flickered with power as she made to stand up. She began muttering the spell chant that had been locked away in her head.

****

Dean thought that his bacon was cooked the moment that Lupei lunged at him. He shouted out in fear and shut his eyes. When the blow didn’t come, Dean opened his eyes and frowned in confusion. The Lupei was pretty close and in fact close enough to scratch his boot and maybe the hell out of his leg like what that one did to Sam’s leg. He couldn’t help but swear at how close it had been. He looked at the Lupei that was straining and said, “Down boy. Don’t need ya strangling yourself.”

The Lupei looked at Dean. It stopped struggling against its chain and growled at Dean. It started patrolling along the edge. Its eyes never left him and Dean started to understand certain kinds of predators a little bit more. At least the point of how predators liked to stalk their food. However he didn’t like the fact that he was being viewed as a delicacy. Well he did but that was with a different species and in a whole new light.

Focusing, he could turn his attention to getting free. That is if that particular Lupei was the only one in there with him. He looked upwards and blew some air out to cool himself off since it was pretty humid down there. Straining against the ropes, he tried to work it so that it would stretch enough o get his hands free.

The growling of the Lupei was not very reassuring and Dean kept looking at it as he pulled and wriggled. He made a sudden movement when he picked at the rope and ended with a sliver of rope under his nail and into the nail bed. That caused the Lupei to lunge again and because Dean slipped at the movement and it managed to grab his boot. The teeth clamped on the sole and held on.

Dean tried to shake the thing free. “Sonofabitch let go!” He shook his foot hard but the damn thing didn’t let go. “Let the fuck go stupid thing,” he repeated. He used his free foot to give it a good kick on the face. It was an awkward angle since he had slipped but it was what he needed to loosen the ties and free himself. However he still needed to get back to the position he was before.

The Lupei growled and refused to let go even though its snout was getting a beating from Dean’s boot. Dean decided to try and choke its air and pulled away forcing it to come towards him. He could tell it was starting to choke but he had to marvel at how strong the thing’s jaw was. At this rate he was going to need a new pair of boots.

He managed to sit up enough to slip his ties but the moment his hands were free, the Lupei pulled him by the boot and started dragging him towards the darkness. Dean tried kicking the thing with his free foot while being dragged. He shouted and mumbled incoherent sayings until the Lupei clamped harder on his boot and with a deft move, tossed him across the room. He hit the wall with a grunt and fell to the ground.

Dean rolled to try and get to his feet. He was almost up when he saw the Lupei charging right at him. He knew that he wasn’t just beyond the thing’s reach. He backed way on his hands and feet with his eye on the Lupei. Crap he really was going to buy the farm this time. “Fucking sonofabitch,” me muttered and tried to get out of the way. He slipped on the dirt and he could hear the Lupei’s growls in his ears and he anticipated the jump on him.

The next thing that happened he was sure that he heard wrong. He heard the sound that a dog would give if it had been kicked. There was a yelping sound and bone cracking. Then there was moaning of injuries. Dean frowned in confusion as he sat up and looked around. Off in the corner he saw the Lupei moaning as it lay there in pain.

“Next time be more careful when trying to slip the ropes.”

Dean peered off in the direction the voice came from. “Angie?”

Angela came out of the shadows. To Dean she looked like she had been through hell and back. He could make out bruises that were on her face and some bleeding cuts yet there was something different about her. Right behind her he could make out a person, a girl. He recognized her as the girl that tried to shoot Angela with the arrow. She stood behind Angela as she looked Dean over and replied, “In the flesh. You alright?”

“Yeah. You?”

Angela looked behind Dean at the Lupei. She had crippled it by breaking its spine. It was going to die like that but she wouldn’t let it suffer. She started walking towards the beast saying, “Been better.” She stopped by the Lupei and laid a hand on it. It snapped at her but she ignored it. She reached towards its back where the break was and with a deft movement, set the bone.

The Lupei roared in pain but it didn’t try to snap at her. Angela gazed at the injury and began muttering under her breath. She could give this kindness. Her hand glowed as she pressed it against the matted fur. She muttered in a language that no one in the room understood as she pressed her hand harder. When she was finished, she removed her hand and tugged on the collar to free the Lupei. She said, “You are free to go. Live,” as she petted the fur.

The Lupei turned to look at her. She gazed at it with her eyes and nodded. She then stood up and looked at Dean who thought she was nuts for healing the thing that tried to kill him. She said, “Now time to end this.”

Dean looked at Angela with a raised brow and then at the Lupei she had just set free. It wasn’t even trying to go after them. It just looked at them as they followed Angela out of the room. “You sure it’s a good idea letting him go? I mean he did just try to kill me.” Dean looked at Angela as they walked through the underground.

“The Lupei that I killed and this one were mistreated, much like a dog that is mistreated to make them into a fighter. No fault of his but…”

Dean nodded. He knew her well. “I get it. You never did like to make things suffer.”

“Oh you’re wrong about that,” Angela replied looking forward. Since she could see in the dark, she didn’t have to pause as often. Also her nose was a nice help. “I don’t like to make innocents suffer. Those that deserve it… that’s up for debate especially if it involved what is mine; what is my family.”

“Huh Rambo girl now,” Dean muttered. He focused on the next task, “So we have a plan to get Sam and kill the bitch?”

“Fight darkness with light.”

Nothing more was said until they were back on the floor that they had been on before they were dropped below. Drina held her bow ready and managed to hand Dean’s Taurus to him. She explained that she had gone through his car. “It was pretty easy.”

“Just as long as you don’t scratch my baby,” Dean replied as he took the Taurus and checked the ammo clip.

Drina rolled her eyes. “How else was I supposed to get the dhampir her sword?”

Angela ignored the slight squabbling that was going on. Instead she looked around and scanned the place. She closed her eyes in an effort to steady herself. _Damn it feels like a hit of the other stuff. I’m going to go crazy_. She managed to refocus and caught the scent of what she needed to find and she narrowed her eyes. “This way,” she said and started forward. She thumbed the Beretta that Drina also saw fit to bring and covered it with her duster.

Rounding the corner she came across Vera touching Sam. From her distance, she could see that whatever Vera was doing was causing Sam pain and discomfort. She felt rage start to rise but she forced it under control. She couldn’t get out of control otherwise she would be just as bad as that bitch that was harming her Sam. She walked forward closing the distance and she picked up what Sam was saying. She said, “He’s right bitch because I was the one that killed you.”

When Vera turned around, Angela couldn’t help but smile, “Surprise.”

Vera looked at Angela and turned to let her get a good look at what she had been doing to Sam. She replied, “And I thought my A-Man beat you into submission. How is it possible?”

Angela moved her head sideways while giving a grin. She then spoke in Romanian. She noted the look of confusion on Vera’s face and repeated it but this time in English, “And from the ashes rose the great light and it spread its wings bringing light into darkness.” At that moment her eyes glowed and Sam dropped to the ground.

Vera turned to look at Sam and then back at Angela. There was something different about her and she was rather impressed but it irked her as well. “I see you’ve learned a few tricks Absolution. Did you finally decide to use your full talents?”

Angela noticed the condition of Sam. His skin was flushed and he looked a little better but she suspected that Vera had been playing with fire. She really wanted to kill the bitch. She gave a slight smile and walked towards Vera and wasn’t surprised when she did the same. She said to Vera, “You should really learn of the Canticles. They explain a lot of things… especially about this.” She held up the seed to the fruit.

Vera recognized it and her eyes blazed. “That is mine. Give it to me.”

“No can do,” Angela countered as she pocketed the seed. “You see that is a side issue. The main one is the fact that you tried to kill what belongs to me as well as send me wrapped in a bow to your head bitch and master.”

“Lilith wants you alive and we both want Sam dead.”

“Of course you do,” Angela mock simpered at Vera. She dug her first finger into Vera’s chest with a point. “But you should be pissed at me.”

“I don’t like you and I would like you dead. Your spirit was to be mine. However I have Sam and I can get revenge on the one who killed me,” Vera looked at Angela with a speculative look. She could reach out and grab the woman’s neck and strangle her.

“Then you’re in luck cause I’m here,” Angela replied with a slight shrug. She leaned in close and whispered, “You might want to bone up on possession. It’s a bitch but damned handy.” She then backed up and said louder, “So you can get your revenge but then you might get in trouble with the head bitch you serve. That must really be a pain in the ass.”

Vera laughed, “I still can kill Sam Winchester since she doesn’t like competition.”

“Oh yes that.” Angela sighed and looked up. “You can try but you’ll be in the fight for your life.”

“And if you try to kill me, my A-Man will take you out like he did before.”

Angela had been waiting for this moment. She knew that Dean and Drina would provide backup but she was going to give them an opportunity to get Sam and get him out. “Then we can make this a one on one. No interference from him.”

Vera looked up to where her companion was waiting. He was looking down at her and she looked up at him. She gave a smirk and a nod. “Alright then. No interference. If I win, Sammy dies and you’ll be gift wrapped to Lilith.”

“Angie,” Sam’s voice hissed through the air.

Angela replied, “Alright.” She then leaned in close, “But you aren’t going to be the one still standing.”

“We’ll see about that.” Vera suddenly brought up a fist that was ignited and struck at Angela.

Angela retaliated by blocking with her arm. Sparks seemed to fly and the fight was on.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean thought Angela was crazy to be getting into a fight with the Vera bitch. However he started to notice something different about her and when they first clashed, it startled him by the amount of sparks that flew. He did have the sense to realize that she was buying time for him to get to Sam. He tugged on Drina’s arm and raced over to Sam.

Seeing the red on Sam’s face and his jacket still was smoking a little had Dean ready to swear like nothing. “You okay Sam.”

“Yeah I’m okay,” Sam replied as he let his brother help him to his feet. He was no longer burning on the inside but his face hurt from where the bitch touched him. He looked over to where Angela was taking her on and he couldn’t comprehend what was going on.

Sam knew that Angela had been the one to get him released. The how was something that he was still trying to compute. So far ever since hooking up with him and Dean she had never really divulged into her powers unless she didn’t really think about it or it left her little choice. This was different.

What Sam could see were two women both waving fists of fire. Angela was easy to spot because she was wearing that leather duster she was particularly fond of. It was startling to see that the flames weren’t even causing damage to the coat. Her eyes were amber glowing orbs; a shade darker than what he had seen them be. The loose tendrils of her hair billowed as if there were an invisible breeze. The same went for Vera but hers was much darker. He almost shuddered when they collided and there was a light flash.

Angela collided with Vera and they locked limbs. The collision flashed light but it was all about the moment. Each tried to throw each other but other countered. It was like it was evenly matched. They pounded into a nearby wall with Vera pushing Angela into the wall. Vera said, “You know the old ways well.”

Angela narrowed her eyes. She then gave a head butt and watched as Vera stumbled back in surprise, “That is something new.”

Vera gave a grin and pulled out a sword. “But you still like playing with the old ways.” She gave it a twirl to emphasize her prowess.

Angela grinned a little. She took off running, knowing that Vera would give chase. She timed it so that she went in a forward flip and felt her feet connect with Vera. She wasn’t going to pull out Absolution just yet. She turned to face Vera and caught sight of the boys with Drina. She made a sight motion for them to get out. She then dodged to avoid the swipe and pulled out Absolution. She didn’t want to do this but what the hell…

Vera noticed the three standing there. She said that her companion wouldn’t interfere with their fight but… She looked at Angela who was holding her sword out and grinned. Vera gave a call and as if on cue a bunch of demons came out. They were the same ones that brought the Winchesters there and they immediately swarmed on the three there.

Sam was in a better position to do serious damage since he still held onto the knife that the hooded guy tossed at him. He held it ready and Dean had his Taurus. Drina had a bow and arrow. She fired first and the arrow struck and the familiar glow of the demon being killed showed. She looked at the boys and said, “It was in the trunk.”

With the Winchesters and Drina occupied, it left Vera to continue fighting with Angela. She lashed out and the clang gave sparks. Vera grinned as she put her strength into the blows she showered on Angela. At one point she used her powers on her, shooting fire and lightning. “You’re in over your head Absolution. You cannot defeat me.”

Angela landed hard and her coat was smoking from the heat. She was panting hard since the blow took a lot out of her. She blew her hair out of her eyes as she got to her feet. She brought her forearm up to block the blow that Vera laid on her with the sword. It was foolish and stupid since it was a strong enough blow to take an arm off but Angela had blocked enough blows like that to know when to twist and get the flat end of the blade. She had the blade end of her sword facing back so she put everything into punching with the pommel. She didn’t realize that her eyes were blazing as she did it.

Vera was surprised but she got angry. She let it out with everything. It just happened to be a pleasurable coincidence that when Sam broke free of the demons he was slashing at to get to Angela the moment she aimed a nice fiery bolt at Angela’s back as she was getting up. It was even more pleasurable when the bitch turned and grabbed Sam and took the brunt of it.

Angela wiped the sweat from her brow as she got up from the last blow. It smeared soot and dirt across her face but it wasn’t too bad. It was when she heard the shout that had her turn. She saw Sam come barreling at her and that was when she saw the bolt of fire. She grabbed him and threw him aside just as it hit. It was reaction to curl her body in protection and the blast carried her into some boxes. Smoke was everywhere.

Angela shook her head as she pushed herself up. It felt like when what’s his face beat the crap out of her. She propped herself right up on her elbows.

“Looks like I win. You should have let Sammy here get hit. It would have saved you a lot of heart ache.”

Angela turned to see where Vera was about to unleash holy hell on Sam. He looked apologetically at her. It wasn’t his fault. She looked at Vera. Enough was enough. Vera’s back was turned towards her but it wouldn’t be for long. She was tired and angry and a bunch of other emotions she couldn’t name and it was about everything; Dean’s deal, finding Lilith, tolerating Ruby and Crowley and not necessarily that order and how she felt about the boys in general and how she felt about Sam and it was all building up. She let the emotions well up.

Vera was about to deal the killing blow when something alerted her. She dropped Sam and turned. Standing there was Angela with her coat and hair billowing behind her. There was a gleam that actually scared Vera but she didn’t let it show. She recognized it for what it was. She gave a slow smile and let hers show. “Well, well, well, you finally want to take this to a whole other level?”

Angela’s response was to move and it was faster than she had ever moved before. She ended up to Vera’s left and gave a hard punch. She stood over Vera with a fist drawn and there was a faint glow around it.

Vera was on her feet quicker than ever. She countered with her own strength and power. They grappled and were locked by their upper limbs again. It was more like when Angela grappled against the lizard head and they collided with whatever was in there. Angela found her chest against the wall and Vera pressed against her and whispering, “Such strength and yet there is only one reason for you to do so and I am going to take it from you. I will take your Sam.”

Angela had enough and in a cry of rage she pushed back and with momentum ran up the wall and flipped. At the same time she pulled the Beretta out of her waistband. As she flipped over she leveled it and fired. Vera had turned just as the shot hit her right in the chest. It was dead center and she had a look of shock on her face.

Angela followed through and landed on her feet. She saw the look of shock on Vera’s face but that didn’t mean she was down. That certainly didn’t hold when Vera started towards her and attempted to deal a blow. Angela blocked and with her free arm, brought the Beretta close to Vera’s heart and fired a couple of shots. At the same time she muttered a phrase. She then shouted it out loud as she shoved the body away.

Vera knew she was defeated and surrendered to death. She knew now that Absolution had killed her and twice now. She gave a grin and nodded, “Very good.” Then she collapsed.

Angela stood over the body clenching her Beretta. She knew what it was that killed Vera. It was the only thing that could kill a Halfling.

_I’m surprised that you asked for these love. I would have thought you would use your precious Absolution. Then again you like to have a contingency plan. It’s why I love you sweetheart._

Angela closed her eyes and opened them and looked at the demons. The ones that remained looked up at her before disappearing. Amongst them she caught sight of the hooded figure. He turned to look at her with a grin. She couldn’t see it but it was there and it was a promise that they would see each other again.

“Damn Angie. I thought bullets wouldn’t kill the bitch,” Dean said as he approached with Sam and Drina.

“Adamantium silver, Dean,” Angela replied as she slipped on the safety and put her gun back in her coat. She went over to retrieve Absolution and put it back in the sheath on her back. “Well I guess we better return this stray back to her people.”

“Who are you calling a stray dhampir,” Drina retorted in good humor, recognizing it as a joke.

Angela gave a slight smile as she led the way out. “I call everyone who tags with me a stray and I say that with much affection and respect.” She had said it somberly as she led the way out unaware that once again they were being watched by the same one who watched them before.

****

Lilith paced around trying to control her temper. Her pet was gone and Absolution killed her and by using her own powers against her. She looked at her right hand man and he looked apologetic though she could never tell with him. She said, “So Absolution was able to get up after that beating and defeat my pet?”

“She had help. The Romani girl helped her.”

“I figured that,” Lilith snapped. “The Romani have secrets that are buried and only their magic can release them.”

“It was the phoenix that came to Absolution’s aid. It protected her from the worst Vera dished out and gave her the strength to counter every move.”

“Of course it would you idiot. The phoenix is a healer and it responds well to healers,” Lilith replied. She calmed down though. “Vera was too impulsive and she let her emotions get the better of her as far as Sam Winchester is concerned.”

“Sam Winchester didn’t kill her the first time. It was Absolution.”

Lilith gave a tinkling laugh, “Don’t be stupid. Absolution was dead at the time.”

“Not if she wasn’t completely dead.”

Lilith saw what her right hand man was telling her. That was an interesting tidbit and it would explain a lot. “You know this is only the beginning. Absolution’s ability to defy the rules of death… it is only a hint of the possibilities if she is turned to our side.”

“I highly doubt it. She is loyal to the Winchesters.”

“She will do whatever it takes for Dean. I can just imagine the high she is riding on now. Phoenix fruit and the power it has is very susceptible to emotions. It was Vera’s downfall but maybe it would prove intoxicating to Absolution. It has happened before.” Lilith walked over to where one of the demons was sitting in a chair. They had caught the little worm when Vera came up with her idea. Now keeping him around seemed to be beneficial. “Of course we have a pretty good weapon here. One who can tell us what we need to know.”

Cary looked at Lilith with wide eyes. He had no idea how they were able to find him. He was always careful and Absolution would never sell him out. She relied on his information when she called for it and he wasn’t stupid to lie to her. He said, “I don’t know what I can tell you. I just deal with things that are small luxuries.”

“And information Cary. I know that someone within your ranks has been spilling secrets about a certain contract I hold. I want to know if it is Absolution that wants it,” Lilith replied crooning at the demon. “Tell me and I will be certain to let you go. After all both sides need a worm to pass along information.”

Cary gulped. He knew that Absolution would be after Lilith if for the sheer fact that the badass bitch was after her. He could play the game and get out. “Well I don’t know about the higher ups but I do know that she knows you are after her and she is coming for you.”

****

“You know a simple thank you would be enough given the trouble I had getting those bullets for you.”

Angela played with the clip that went to her Beretta. She popped one of the bullets out to look at it. They were at the motel in the town they were in after dropping Drina back off with her people. They had declined the invitation to stay the night and Falcon was actually accepting of it. Mostly it was because she wanted to be away from people to dry out from the phoenix fruit.

It was like the other poison that she had been clean of since… Well she couldn’t really count those six months after that Wednesday could she? So she here she was, in her room alone with the lights off and replaying everything and playing with her gun when Crowley dropped by. She put the bullet back in and put the clip back in. “I could thank you Crowley but you and I both know that you didn’t risk life and limb for them.”

Crowley leaned against the chair near his girl before deciding to sit in it. “You’re right love. You sent me to the only other person that you would like to skin alive and won’t do it because if the bloody Winchesters.”

“They made a choice. I am merely being supportive of it. It won’t do me any good if I kill bitch Ruby at least in their books. They do know that we don’t like each other.”

“Now that kind of thinking is what makes you appealing and I would love it if you would just let go of the goody two shoe act.”

“Hell no Crowley,” Angela replied as she put her gun on the table in front of her. “You mistake being under the influence for sincerity; nothing but the power of the fruit talking.”

“Keep telling yourself that love. You and I both know that calm reserve will only last so long before you let out your true self,” Crowley replied. When he didn’t get a response from Angela, he stood up ready to go. “Well as much as these conversations are delightful I do have a job to do besides come around here though I do love your company.”

“I need you to do something for me while you’re doing whatever the hell it is you do when you’re not here,” Angela replied as she stood up with him.

Crowley paused to look at her. He raised his brow when she pressed her forefinger into the lapel of his suit. “Whatever you need love. You’re the one who’s in charge of this partnership.”

Angela gave a coy smile as she fingered Crowley’s lapel, “And you like it when someone other than you takes charge.” She taunted him a little with her fingers. She breathed in his scent and aside from the typical demon smell, he had the lingering smell of expensive aftershave or cologne.

“Only you love,” Crowley replied loving the touch.

Angela smiled and sobered, “I need you to get me something.”

“So I don’t get to show off my prowess of risking life and limb for you? Pity.”

“I want Lilith’s seal. Preferably on an altar cloth.”

Crowley sighed, “You still want to go after her even though I told you not to. Are you that stupid. You can’t beat her.”

“Any demon can be beat, if you know which buttons to push. You were easy,” Angela replied with a grin that would have made Dean proud. She walked away.

Crowley knew he had been played but he didn’t want her doing anything foolish. He rushed her and grabbed her to pin her to the wall. He looked at her in the eye and she was just giving that stupid grin. He said, “I know you played me love and still do. There is something about you that I can’t resist but I am warning you. Give this up or you’ll find the same sopping mess your boys were in the last time.”

“Her seal Crowley. You know why a seal is needed.”

Crowley sighed, “Fine. I’ll get it for you but this will be the last one for a while. This should make us even then. Aside from our lessons.”

“You know our deal,” Angela replied as Crowley released her. “But I will consider it finished. School on Monday?”

Crowley sighed as he turned away. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. The things he did for her. He turned to glance back, “Bring your notebook and pencil love. You’re going to learn everything about making and breaking deals. I could get into trouble for this but…” Then he was gone.

Angela sighed as she released the breath she had been holding and whispered, “But you love me.” This plan was one that was barely toeing the line. Without the mantle of the Centurion on her neck, she could go further than that and actually cross the line. She knew her limits though and was going to have to work at knowing the limit. That meant both boys couldn’t know.

Deciding she was thirsty, she decided to go to the vending machine. Getting drunk was out of order. Then she would really be messed up in terms of detoxing. She knew why now that only healers could work the stuff and why she asked for the memory to be suppressed. She made the selection for apple juice and had just retrieved it when the lights began to flicker. She didn’t look until she was fully upright and holding her can. “I was wondering when you would show up Ruby.”

Ruby gave an annoyed toss of her hair as she walked up to where Angela was. She didn’t expect her to do anything less when she leaned against the vending machine. In a fit of weakness, she reached out and grabbed Angela in a hug. “I’m glad you managed to make it back from the dead.”

Angela raised her brow in surprise at Ruby’s show of affection. “Yeah because you would say that I am the only one capable of defeating Lilith.” When she looked at Ruby’s face, she added, “Yeah Sam and Dean told me what you said.”

“They were dumbasses to follow that plan,” Ruby countered as she released Angela. “They had the body count.”

“And yet they were the ones that were most human. Didn’t you say that you remember what it was like?”

“This is war, bitch. You can’t waste energy on being a sympathetic fool. You know better than anyone when the attack is made, you strike hard and fast and leave no survivors. Otherwise you’ll get another Monument,” Ruby spat back. She pursed her mouth into a sneer giving her sheer annoyance at Angela.

“There is more than one way to victory, bitch.”

“Right. At least my way includes getting Sam ready for when the time comes for him to be without Dean.”

“You sound like I’ve already failed against getting the contract,” Angela replied with a slight pout on her face. “You’re idea remember?”

“Don’t be an idiot. Lilith is on to you now. She knows that you’ll come after her with your guns blazing. Who the hell did you think told her that you were onto her?”

Angela raised her brow. She stood up from where she leaned against the machine. “I knew Cary would have blabbed. He is a worm that goes with the path of least resistance but he holds more cards than what most people assume. He’ll give her just enough.”

“And that is too big a risk even for you. You should focus on getting Sam ready. In the end he’s going to have a disposition like Dean. The world will be cruel and lonely even with you in it. You know he’s going to have to go against that gentle nature of his.”

“I’m afraid your definition of getting ready is a lot different than mine,” Angela replied as she peered closely at Ruby. She was unaware that her eyes had begun to glow at the same intensity in the warehouse. She was still under the influence of the fruit. “Sam will learn what it’s like to make his own decisions on his own and already has. There is a saying that I keep at the forefront of my memories Ruby. It when to look for the moment and to leap and it is only then that you learn you can fly.”

Ruby swallowed at the intensity of the glow in Angela’s eyes. Even without the influence of the phoenix fruit, she could see that Angela was capable of much more than what she had shown even when they first met. She kept her glare though and replied, “Well it needs to be faster. Sometimes you need to push the bird out of the nest.”

“And to avoid getting crushed, you turn into a dragon,” Angela countered. “Listen bitch, a person can fight the devil without changing their nature. You know that better than anyone. Change your nature and you become someone you may regret becoming.” She ran a finger along the side of Ruby’s face and let a little bit of heat come through.

Ruby felt the heat through the fingertip. It wasn’t scorching or harsh but gentle and healing. The scratch mark that she had acquired in order to get the adamantium silver from the vaults of the dick order Centurion was healed. She knew that it was not done out of kindness. She looked at Angela and saw the flickering in her eyes. She replied, “All I can say is that you better know what you are doing.” She turned to leave, feeling uncomfortable under the touch.

Angela let Ruby go, knowing that this would come to bite her in the ass eventually but hopefully it would make an impression on the demon and any others. If anything that little trick was not from the fruit. She said, “Ruby.” When the demon turned to look at her, she continued, “There is more than one way to get at your enemy. That was one of them.” She watched as Ruby glared and disappeared. It was a dangerous and difficult game she was playing but she knew this game well. Strategically position the pieces and when the timing was right, you strike.

Angela leaned against the machine and put her forehead on her arm. She fished out some more change. Maybe she might get a little buzz. It couldn’t hurt. She put in the change and was about to push the button for a Coke.

“An alternative to staying sober?”

Angela gave a slight smile and pushed the apple juice button. She turned as it vended and looked at Sam. “A double dose of sobriety was the intent.” She picked up the first one and then the second one. “How’s the face?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Everything was fine now that she used her mojo on it. The heat from her touch was not scorching. It never was and he remembered that as much when she healed his head when they were kids. “Fine. Just seeing if you were. I know you mentioned something about sobering up.”

Angela held her cans and started walking. “That’s coming along. Should be good to go by morning. Another day and possibly a hunt.” She gave a slight grin of anticipation.

“Anything else?”

Angela had a hint of what Sam was getting at. She wasn’t going to get either of them involved unless it was necessary. “Nope. Just taking each day as it comes and maybe find something,” she replied, “As long as the company is good.”

Sam gave a slight smile. He had a sneaking suspicion that her statement meant more than that. He wasn’t going to push however and try to play along. He owed her that for the time she spent with him and Dean; for the time she spent letting him try something and then letting him get out of it if he screwed up. He knew that he had to be more like Dean if he was going to live without his brother. Maybe she understood that and was trying to teach him. All he knew was that they had a little more than two months left for Dean. “I’m with you on that.”

Angela smiled and handed her second can, “Juice?”

Sam grinned and chuckled, “Why not? We’ll share in a sugar high.”

“Whatever comes our way.”


End file.
